


Dance The Night Away

by IGotTooManyOTP



Series: Dance The Night Away [1]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jori - Freeform, Lesbians, Night Worker, Protective Frenemy, Summer Holidays Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 55,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: I don't want to give too much away here.Although I'm sure the title already has given it all away.Jori is the ship. Tori has to work nights, Jade's crashing at her place.I own nothing but the idea for this fic. Mature ratings for chapters to come.





	1. Chapter 1.

_Quick AN here. This is my FIRST Victorious fic. I've just fallen in love with Jori all over again and decided to write something for them._

_Please, let me know how you like this._

_All mistakes are my own. I apologise in advance for how OOC this is._  
_That being said. I own nothing but the idea for this story._

_Happy reading._

 

* * *

 

Tori finished using her towel to dry her hair when she heard the doorbell, raising an eyebrow, she dropped the towel onto the edge of the couch on her way to the door. Hoping it wasn't just Trina having forgotten her keys as she really didn't want to put up with her sister right now after just finding out that money was missing from her wallet, and her closet had been raided.

 

Her eyebrows shot up when she saw Jade standing on the other side of the door. "Good, you're home," the goth smiled and strode into the room.

 

"You didn't expect me to be?"

 

"Well, there were no cars here," Jade shrugged, putting her bag on the end of the couch as she walked further into the house, stopping by the stairs that led to the piano.

 

"So why did you bother ringing the bell?" Tori asked confused.

 

"Because, I needed to see you," Jade winked at her before running her fingers along the keys, making a few notes chime out.

 

"See me? About what? We didn't have homework, and it's the Summer holidays-"

 

"Where's your family?" Jade asked, cutting Tori off. The brunette rolled her eyes and picked her towel up that she was drying her hair with, draping it over the back of a kitchen chair so it would dry before making her way to the fridge, pulling out a jug of pink lemonade.

 

"My parents are driving across country to see my family. Someone within the family just had a baby. Trina's driving back to our old town to catch up with old friends. So I'll be here alone for the holidays," Tori said as she poured a glass for herself and put the jug back in the fridge. She took a can of Wahoo Punch out and carried both drinks over to Jade, knowing whichever drink the goth chose, Tori would be happy to drink the other.

 

Jade, predictably, picked the can. Pulling a pair of scissors from her boot to crack the seal open before slipping them into the waistband of her skirt instead as she took a sip from the can.

 

"Why are you here?" Tori asked, looking over at her phone as it chimed from the kitchen table.

 

"That's why no one's heard from you for two days. Thought you were dead," Jade said, shrugging as Tori looked at her with a raised eyebrow before heading back to the kitchen to grab her phone from the table.

 

"Last night I went out. I was my first night off since starting my new job that I got for the summer to earn some cash. I didn't get in till four this morning, so I went straight to bed. I've only been awake an hour. I'm about to get ready for my next shift," Tori said, a little nervous as she looked down into her cup, draining the last of the drink before setting the glass in the sink and filling it with water.

 

"A job? Don't your parents give you an allowance?"

 

"They do, but I don't see the point in getting money unless I work for it, and my parents are out of town for two weeks, so I need money while they're gone,"

 

"They didn't leave you money?"

 

"Oh, they did, my gank of a sister stole it this morning along with some clothes before leaving."

 

"And this job... How are you going to survive without getting paid?"

 

Tori's eyes widened, biting on her lower lip she made her way towards the stairs. "I-uh... Get paid after every shift. I perform for people," she said quickly, finding that to be a believable enough answer, she did go to a performing arts high-school.

 

"And you didn't think to get anyone else in our group a job there?"

 

"They only had one position," Tori shrugged, looking at her phone as the alarm started going off. "Can you just let the guys know I'm fine? I've really gotta get ready for work right now," Tori said, running up the stairs.

 

She was tossing some clothes in a backpack when Jade pushed her door open and walked in like she owned the place. "New bed?" the goth asked as she eyed the four poster bed that was definitely a new addition since she was last in Tori's room.

 

"Uh, sorta.... I got it a while ago,"

 

"So this performing job..." Jade asked, looking over at Tori as she gripped one of the posts on the bed. "Do you need a ride?"

 

"Why, are you offering? Cause I have to be there in an hour, I still need to eat and to plan a way to get home in the morning. My parents accidentally picked up my car keys with their own and my spare is somewhere in the house, my dad borrowed it to take it to get a service," Tori sighed and turned, looking at Jade with a small frown. "Why are you in my room?"

 

"It's rude to leave a guest alone in your own house, Tori," Jade said as if that explained everything.

 

"Right, well," Tori nodded slowly as she spoke. "You practically let yourself in any way, so are you really a guest?"

 

"I broke up with Beck, and you weren't answering, and you help make me feel better," Jade rushed out so fast that Tori almost missed her words completely.

 

Tori dropped her bag, moving quickly to kneel in front of Jade. "I'm sorry, Jade."

 

"I broke up with him, and yet- I don't know... I should feel something, at least a little bit of pain, right?"

 

"I'm not sure, I'm never really dumped someone before, or had them dump me, I mean, Daniel-" Tori thought back to her ex that also dated Cat. "He was a mutual break-up, we just didn't fit..."

 

"So why'd you kiss him?"

 

"Hoping to at least feel something for some boy, but no-"

 

Jade rose her pierced eyebrow at Tori's words. "Feel something for a boy?" She asked, cutting the brunette off.

 

"Are you honestly the only one who doesn't know?" Tori's eyes widened before she laughed gently. "I'm gay, Jade."

 

"Gay?"

 

"Why do you think Beck stopped trying for me so quickly?"

 

"Gay..." Jade mumbled again, nodding. "Cool, anyway. Seeing as Beck and I broke up, I was supposed to be going away with him for a week, and I don't want my parents to know that I didn't go, because they don't pay attention anyway, but they also don't really want me around the house the whole time... I was wondering-"

 

"You can stay here, Jade. Sleep in my bed, do whatever you want. I have no plans," Tori said and smiled, walking over to her dropped bag once more before picking it up and slinging it onto her shoulders.

 

"You don't mind?"

 

"Not really, I mean... You've fallen asleep more times on my couch than anyone else in the group... I'll be home around four and stay awake long enough to change into my pyjama's... Make yourself at home," Tori said and stepped into the bathroom, loading up her toothbrush before putting it in her mouth and scrubbing at her teeth while she used her free hand to brush her still damp hair. Once her hair was brushed, she tossed it over her shoulder and pulled open the cabinet above the sink, pulling out a toothbrush that was still in the wrapper and set it beside the sink after gesturing to Jade that it was for her to use.

 

She finished brushing her teeth and rinsed her brush and mouth out before dropping the toothbrush in the cup next to the tap.

 

"Are you sure you don't need a lift to work?" Jade asked, making her way over to lean in the bathroom doorway, her eyes meeting Tori's through the mirror as the brunette quickly styled her hair, so it was out of her face and off her neck.

 

"Nope, it's a short walk. There's a twenty under my laptop if you want to order a pizza or something,"

 

"I have my own money, Vega," Jade snapped before she looked down and muttered. "Thank you, though,"

 

Tori turned to face the raven-haired beauty and smiled, swallowing as she allowed her eyes to travel up the pale legs, that skirt doing nothing to hide just how muscular Jade really was. Her eyes made their way up the goth's body slowly to the biceps that flexed slightly as Jade crossed her arms beneath her breasts, pushing them up.

 

Tori was sure they'd pop out of the tank-top any second.

 

"I'll-uh.... Anyway," Tori cleared her throat and made her way out of the bathroom. "There's food in the fridge if you want anything, also," she said as she felt and heard Jade trailing after her down the stairs.

 

Tori stopped by the kitchen counter and picked up her keys for the house, slipping them into the pocket of her short-shorts. She picked up a single key and held it up for Jade to see. "I trust you, this is a key to the house in case you need to go out for any reason," Tori said before making her way towards the front door. "If you're gonna watch TV, just please don't delete Criminal Minds off the DVR, it's the thing I watch."

 

Tori's phone started ringing now, and she looked down at the device with a frown after pulling it from its spot in her bra.

 

"This is Tori," the brunette said happily.

 

Jade was only a step or two away, so she heard the deep voice on the other end, pretending to be looking at her nails with boredom when Tori looked over at her.

 

" _Vega, Caramel..."_

 

"What do you need, Vince? No need to sweeten me up," Tori chuckled and shook her head a little.

 

" _Cinnamon called out sick, and no one else can make it early-_ "

 

"Say no more, I'm actually about to leave the house now," Tori said, cutting him off.

 

" _Great, I'll see you soon!_ " Vince said, ending the call.

 

Tori turned to look at Jade and smiled softly. "I have to go, I'll see you later?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Jade nodded and kept quiet about what she heard. He sounded like a fucking creep. That was definitely Jade's thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Please comment and let me know how you liked it. I've already written two more chapters for this and will wait to post them to see how this chapter turns out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's POV.

_Quick AN here:_

_Thank you for all the kind comments. I really hope you like it._

_Here's chapter two!_

* * *

**_Jade's POV._ **

Watching Tori leave the house after hearing that phone call, I couldn't help but wonder, what kind of a boss would speak to an employee like that? He called her  _Caramel_  for fuck's sake.

I waited a few seconds before setting my can down that I had been carrying since Tori gave it to me earlier and grabbed the key Tori said was for the house, attaching it to my car keys. I grabbed my bag that I dropped on the couch when I walked in earlier and made my way out the door, locking it behind me.

Walking to the end of the driveway, I saw Tori already a few houses down, putting her headphones into her ears which made me smile. I double-checked my car was locked, not wanting to risk her seeing it or have the cops called on me for driving slowly behind a female before I started my walk in following her.

Something really didn't feel right about this job she was talking about. For them to pay her after every shift. For her boss to call her and let her know someone called Cinnamon couldn't make it in. For her boss to call her Caramel.

That didn't sit right with me.

It made my stomach knot uncomfortably. What else felt wrong, was them having a seventeen-year-old working a shift so late at night. Not getting home till four in the morning? The fuck was up with that.

I followed Tori for another three blocks, recognising it as a part of town that really wasn't made for teenagers to work in unless they were tough, tougher than me... Sure I was tough, I was the meanest person in our whole school. But I wouldn't work here even if the job was paying me thousands a night.

I stopped dead when I saw Tori walking across a parking lot towards a small building called ' _Deja Vu Showgirls_ ', and as she opened the doors to the building, I could hear the heavy bass pumping from way across the carpark where I was standing.

This  _definitely_  felt wrong.

I looked down at my phone and noted we were no more than a ten-minute drive from school.

It was five thirty in the afternoon, and Tori Vega worked at a fucking strip-club.

I looked the place up online, as I slowly walked back towards the Vega household and shook my head. I was about to pocket my phone once more when I saw the option to look at a gallery. Frowning a little, I wondered if I should or not.

My thumb slipped, and I bumped the option to see ' _Showgirl Of The Month_ ', and my jaw dropped. There, in full view where the half-naked photo's of Tori... But they were being displayed under the name ' _Caramel._ '

I had half a mind to turn back and go in there, to drag Tori out by the ear, or hair.

I sigh and pocket my phone finally and walk up the driveway, pulling my keys from my bag after a little bit of searching.

I unlock the door and drop the keys bag into the bag, the bag onto the couch as the door shut behind me with a dull thud and made my way over to the counter where I left the can I was drinking earlier.

The Wahoo Punch was starting to go warm now, and it had barely been half an hour since Tori had given it to me. I down the last of the drink in two large mouthfuls before shaking my head in thought. How did she even get that job, surely her parents would have refused. Did they even know? Tori's not even eighteen yet. The place could get shut down for that alone. Unless she had a fake ID. Did she?

Unless that greaseball Vince just didn't care and seeing that her birthday was three months away hired her anyway.

Maybe she's just a waitress there. Or sings.

Why do I care so much? I bought a hand up and rested it against my chest, feeling my heart hammer roughly against my ribs.

Pulling my laptop from my bag as I made my way back to the couch, I sat down and lifted my feet up, resting them on the coffee table, ready to research this place and find out how bad it was.

It didn't take long till my laptop had loaded up and the internet was opening, having worked on homework enough here over the years of Tori's and my slowly formed friendship that I earned the wifi password.

I went to the page and scrolled down to the bottom, and clicked on the 'Careers' tab.

I read the options below, clicking on each one as I went along.

' _Entertainer Opportunities_ ' was the first on the list. Clicking the small plus symbol on the right of the option, it brought up a picture.

" _It's never too late to step up in the world,_ " I read aloud in that  _Sweet Sally Peaches_ voice that Tori hates and rolled my eyes before scrolling to the bottom of the picture, there, beneath the large words, ' _Entertainers Wanted!_ ' was smaller writing. "Make up to a thousand plus in cash per night. Set your own schedule. High-Class guests. Fun nightclub environment. Start tonight!" Again, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

The next option I clicked on after minimising that one was for servers.

The same cursive scrawl talking about stepping up was at the top of the image, along with the large words, ' _Servers Wanted!_ ' before I scrolled to the bottom and law it's options. "Make up to three-hundred plus in cash per night. Flexible scheduling. Excellent tips. High-Class guests. Fun, safe, party environment. Great training program." I frowned as I read allowed, it did sound a little nicer than the entertainer's option, though.

The next option, ' _Staff Opportunities (All Other Club Positions)_ ' didn't have an image, or anything written below it minus a link to ' _Apply Here!_ ' like the other few did, so I clicked on the next one down.

"Modelling opportunities," I read aloud and rose an eyebrow. "Looking to be a professional model? Expand your modelling portfolio? Live a life of glamour and fame? Travel to exotic destinations for free? Make extra money for easy work? If you can say yes to any of these questions, then J&H modelling is absolutely for you!" With the option to ' _Apply Now!_ ' below it just like the rest.

The final option I clicked, ' _Management Opportunities_ ' and read the picture below. "Do you think you have what it takes for a management career in adult entertainment?" I scoffed, ' _not really_ ,' I thought and shook my head before reading the large words that were now yellow instead of the black that they were before, this time bringing the readers eye to the fact that there were ' _Leaders Wanted! - Join the biggest and best today_ ' with an email address and some bullet points.

"Premium pay. Excellent bonus structure. Las Vegas management school. Relocation benefits. Excellent benefits. Fun and excitement every day. All-star training program. Make all your friends jealous." That last one made me roll my eyes so hard it hurt.

The ad went on to say that the person applying needed management experience in other things such as Hotels, restaurants, bars and nightclubs otherwise they shouldn't apply.

I sighed and closed the tab before shutting my laptop and pulling my phone from my bag, looking down at the time. It was almost six, which the website displayed as opening time.

I chewed on my lip as I thought about what I should do. I really needed to know if Tori was putting a target on herself being a dancer or if she was just waiting tables and pouring drinks.

I hoped for the latter. But the ' _Showgirl Of The Month_ ' page that I saw earlier proved it was the former.

Groaning at fighting myself, I grabbed my bag, tucking my phone into the pocket of it and made sure the keys were actually in it before leaving the house and slamming the door behind myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tori's POV._ **

 

* * *

 

 

I looked down at my phone just as Vince came through the curtains to the changing rooms and smiled widely at me.

 

"Caramel!" He said happily, making me look over at him. "You made Showgirl of the month again," he told me and my eyebrows raised in shock.

 

"I've been here three months, and I've made it there a second time?" I questioned him.

 

"The votes don't lie. Your double act is a hit!"

 

I couldn't help but feel giddy, butterflies erupting in my stomach just the way they did when Jade always looked at me.

 

Shaking out of my thoughts, I stood up after setting my phone back on the dressing table and patted him on the shoulder. "Is my set ready?"

 

"Sure is, sweet cheeks," he said, pinching my cheek lightly and I couldn't help but smile.

 

I never meant to be working at a strip club for long, but I felt a rush when I performed.

 

Sure, I lied to Jade and let her believe that I'd only just started, but she didn't need to know that I actually landed the job three and a half months ago.

 

Vince caught me singing in the grocery store while waiting to pay for my basket full of things and if he weren't a handsome man, I would have ignored him. He told me about how he could pay me to sing in front of people, and keep whatever tip money they gave me.

 

I told him I'd think about it as he handed me a card with all the information on it and we went our separate ways after that.

 

That was until I caught Trina taking money from my bag that I left in my locker while I went to the bathroom.

 

I called him up that afternoon and was asked to come down to the place and see it. I lied to my parents and Trina about just going out to see my friends.

 

When I got to the building, it took me by surprise, but Vince reassured me that I didn't have to dance, I could just sing.

 

And that's how it started. It only lasted six weeks before I caved and asked him to allow me to dance also. He hesitated, not thinking I was ready, but after pulling out my trusty Fake ID and showing him I was of age and more than ready, he allowed it.

 

Quickly, I became a requested act. With my singing and dancing, I made a few of the other workers jealous at how quickly I reached the top. It didn't bother me though.

 

* * *

 

 Pulling myself back to reality as the announcer called me out, I walked out on stage, pulling a headset on, adjusting the microphone to be closer to my mouth and stepped up to the pole.

 

After my first act, I walked back through to the dressing room, pulling the headset off my head and rubbing behind my ear where it would press and cause me slight discomfort. I set it over on its hook and turned towards my dresser, smiling when I saw one of the other ladies already counting a decent amount of cash.

 

"Hey Ruby," I smiled, looking at the blonde.

 

"Caramel, nice set. You sing professionally?"

 

"Uh- It's not really a profession yet, I mean... I've done the national anthem. Sort of," I shrugged.

 

"I thought you looked familiar!" She chirped before standing up and patting me on the shoulder as she passed me. "Keep it up. You're gonna be big someday soon, I feel it."

 

Ruby was the one that taught me to dance, to connect with the audience while I danced, and who gave me some techniques that had both men and women throwing cash at me. She was the first one who became my friend here.

 

"Caramel," Vince called, poking his head into the dressing room.

 

"Yeah?" I asked as I grabbed my bag, rolling up the wad of cash that I pulled from my bra and panties, shoving it deep under my clothes.

 

"You've been requested for a private dance. Three minutes to change and get a drink. Room C." With that information, I quickly changed into a red lace matching set, pulled a dark red silk robe onto myself and tied it before I made my way down to the bar, tapping on the counter.

 

"Tyson," I called over the loud music, grabbing the bar-mans attention.

 

"Whaddup, sweetheart?" He smiled at me at he spoke. He really was the sweetest.

 

"Can I just get a glass of water real quick?"

 

"Sure thing, honey," he said as he grabbed a glass from beneath the counter and filled it with some water before bringing it over to me and setting it on the bar. "Busy?"

 

"Already been requested for a private show," I told him as I down the water and smiled at him before handing the glass back. "See you on break?"

 

"Sure thing," he smiled and went back to serve a customer before I made my way down the hallways to the private rooms.

 

Something didn't sit right for me as I made my way down the hallway, and I couldn't quite place the feeling.

 

I took a deep breath and stepped into the room, pushing the door shut behind me before flicking a switch, the dimmed yellow lighting changing to reds, purples and blues.

 

"What'll it be, honey?" I asked as I made my way over to the chair that was facing the opposite wall, running my fingers across the person's shoulder. I then moved to slowly pull the robe off my body to give them a small show out of it.

 

They didn't talk, but only shifted a little at my touch. "Do you like being touched?" I asked, watching them shake their head but after a moment, they shrugged and said ' _sometimes,_ ' softly. So soft that I couldn't work out if it were a male or female.

 

That didn't bother me though. I allowed the robe to drop to my ankles, nudging it away with my heel.

 

"Is this your first time?" They nodded, and I smiled.

 

"Well, do you know what you want to see?" I watched as they slowly pulled the hood of their sweatshirt back from covering their face, my breath catching painfully in my throat.

 

"I liked your song," Jade said, her eyes looking over my body, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

 

I quickly brought my hands up to cover myself, a little self-conscious in front of the goth.

 

"I-wh-what are you doing here, Jade?" I snapped and grabbed my robe, quickly slipping it on and tying it around myself.

 

"I could ask you the same thing, Vega... Or should I say  _Caramel_?" Her eyebrow quirked and I sunk to my knees in front of her, wrapping my arms around myself.

 

"You followed me?" I asked in disbelief.

 

"Yeah," she nodded, bringing a hand up to cup my cheek. "Why are you here?"

 

"Cause being here actually makes me feel good. It's not dirty here, the customers tip well, and I get to sing while I perform," I said as I played with the end of the tie from my robe.

 

"Yeah, okay, and being the 'Showgirl Of The Month' when you lead me to believe you've been working here less than a week?" She asked, using air quotes. "How long have you really been here?"

 

"Three and a half months," I said before pulling my lower lip between my teeth.

 

"Why?" Her voice was sharp, just like that first day we met while I was trying to rub the spilled coffee off Beck's shirt.

 

"I needed the cash, at first it started out with just singing, but I needed extra cash to pay for things because no, I don't get an allowance, I have to earn it all myself. My parents stopped giving me anything when they got a divorce." I huffed and sat on the floor properly, stretching my legs out in front of me, crossing my feet at my ankles.

 

"Divorced? Why have you never said anything?"

 

"To give you more ammo to throw at me?" I ran a hand through my hair that had come loose during the last dance and took the tie out of it, slipping it onto my wrist so I could continue to play with my hair while I watched Jade try to process everything.

 

"So what do you do in these rooms?"

 

"Dance, mostly... Sometimes we'll get a client who just needs someone to talk too. It's cheaper than therapy," I chuckled and shrugged at Jade's wide eyes. "Yeah, strange, I know."

 

"What's the most you've done?" She asked, and I cleared my throat, looking down at my hands.

 

"Some lady paid me extra to go down on her," I muttered, and Jade's jaw dropped.

 

"And did you?"

 

"I needed money to pay for my car," I said and nodded slowly.

 

"How was it?" She asked, and judging by the look on her face. Her question surprised herself just as much as it did me.

 

"I may be gay, Jade... But I don't find pleasure in going down on every female. Especially when I like someone, everyone else just feels wrong to be around. But it's decent money, I get to make my own hours if I can't fit the schedule they've given me, and Vince and his husband Tyson are sweethearts who don't treat me like a whore like some of the other clubs treat their women."

 

"You've worked at other clubs?" She asked, her voice raising slightly.

 

"What? No, Ruby, my friend here moved to this club because the last one she worked at treated her so poorly," I said with a shrug. "It's nice here," I stood and quickly threw my hair up into a braid, shaking my head a little at the absurdity. "How much did you pay to rent out the room?"

 

"Not much, why?"

 

"Because I'm getting you your money back, you shouldn't be here. How did you even get in the club?"

 

"How did you?" She smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

 

"So we both have Fake ID's... Just- Jade, please..."

 

"I won't tell anyone," she whispered, making me smile softly.

 

"I have a set in an hour... I need to get ready soon and have my break before I go on. Do you want to meet me out at the bar? I'll get you a drink and something to eat?" I offered, and she shrugged as she gathered her wallet and phone from the floor by the seat, tucking them into the waistband of her skirt.

 

"Sure," she nodded and followed me out of the room.

 

"Gary," I said, turning to the security guard that stood in the hallway in case something were to go wrong within the rooms.

 

"Yes, Caramel?" He asked me, eyeing Jade with caution.

 

"Show this fine lady here the booth in the back and get her whatever she wants, I'll cover her," I smiled at the man and patted squeezed his hand gently before turning to Jade.

 

"Enjoy the show, dear," I winked at her and made my way down the other end of the hallway towards the changing rooms.

 

* * *

 

**AN: I'm writing as fast as I can for this fic, I always try to have at least two more chapters written before I update.**

**Please, review, let me know how you're liking it. It gives me the motivation to continue writing so I don't end up with yet _another_  unfinished story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori watched Jade from across the crowded room, her eyes never straying from that dark corner as she did her performance. The slow seductive song mixed with the teasing performance of the brunette against the pole had Jade drooling.

She was just thankful that Tori could only see that she was sitting there and not being able to make out her facial expressions.

The performance ended with Tori sliding down the ole slowly and landing with her legs split straight out across the stage.

Patrons were going wild over the performance, begging Tori for more, but the next act was already stepping out onto the stage, all dolled up in a 'cow-girl' outfit. If one could call it that.

The hat and boots were the only indicators of what she was trying to be as she wore a plaid cut-up button cup that ended just below her breast.

Tori made her way off the stage as the music started up and went to the changing rooms, pulling her tips from her panties before putting them in her bag with the rest of them.

She then pulled her short-shorts on and a tank-top before making her way out of the dressing rooms with her phone in hand.

She waved to Tyson who was pouring drinks, and he nodded back to her before watching as she made her way across the floor to the booth where Jade was seated.

"Hi," Jade said, looking up from her beer where she'd been picking the corner of the label off slowly.

"You okay?" Tori asked, finding that Jade wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Better now that I don't have to see you practically naked on the stage," Jade said, and there was a bite to her words that made Tori's heart pang painfully.

"That bad?"

"No, you were amazing. I just- You've become a good friend, Tori."

"Oh, you just don't wanna see me naked, I get it," Tori nodded and chuckled, signalling a waitress that was walking past their table. "Two beers and a menu for my friend, please, Sarah," Tori said softly, and the tiny brunette nodded and made her way over to the bar.

"You hungry?" Tori asked Jade, looking at the Goth who finished her beer.

"A little, it's getting a little late," Jade nodded.

"Caramel," A voice called, and Tori stood up, hugging the man with a smile. "Wonderful performance as usual, who's your scary friend?"

"This is Jade," Tori said, gesturing to her friend who just raised an eyebrow. "Jade, this is Vince, my boss. Tyson and Vince own the place," Tori said as she slid back into the booth as Sarah brought the Menu and the beers over.

"Enjoy looking at women, Vince?" Jade asked with a tone in her voice that would usually scare anyone around her.

"If it were another universe, I probably would check out the ladies," Vince said with a laugh as Tori covered her mouth to stop a laugh. "But my husband likes when I only keep my eyes on him," Vince smirked at Jade's sudden silence, and the goth just nodded, turning her attention to the Menu in front of her.

"Anyways, Caramel," Vince said, patting Tori's shoulder. "You can head home after your next set if you like.

“I'll give it some thought,” Tori said and turned her attention to Jade as Vince walked away.

“Did you have much else to do tonight?” Jade asked, looking up from the menu as she grabbed her beer.

“The next one is my last performance of the night, but if I were to keep covering Cinnamon's shifts I'd of been home around four again,” Tori said and smiled up at the waitress who made her way over to the table again.

“Do you need another minute?” Sarah asked happily.

“I'll just get my usual, thank you,” Tori said and looked at Jade who nodded along.

“Whatever she’s having is fine with me,” Jade said, handing the menu back.

“Mind if I sit?” A voice asked, and both girls looked up at the man.

“Tyson, not at all,” Tori said, gesturing to the other side of the booth.

“Hi, you must be the girl our sweet cheeks goes on and on about,” Tyson grinned.

Tori, mid-sip on her beer sputtered and coughed, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Jade's eyebrow quirked as she turned to the brunette beside her who looked just as pale as her own skin and she smirked.

"You talk about me?" Jade asked with a teasing tone to her voice, her finger coming out to jab Tori lightly below her ribs making the performer yelp and bat the hand away.

"Wait, are you two together? Tori didn't mention being taken," Tyson said quickly when he watched how the two acted together.

"No, we're not together," Jade said, looking over at the man with a smile on her face that didn't want to go away.

"Jade and I are just good fr-" Tori stopped and looked at the goth tilting her head.

"Yeah, friends," Jade nodded with a reassuring smile. It was rare that Jade would allow that word to pass the brunette's lips when talking about the goth, but she allowed it. They'd gotten much closer over the years.

"So you've come to watch your friend perform?" Tyson asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, this one kept her job hidden from me, so I followed her to find out just why she's been falling asleep all the time during the day." Jade chuckled, remembering the day she found Tori sleeping on the steps at school in the main hallway and blew a whistle right in her ear.

"Here you go, two plates freshly made for you lovely ladies," Sarah said, bringing over their food, looking at the now empty bottle in Tori's hand. "Can I get you a refill, sweetheart?"

"Just a glass of water, please, Sarah," Tori smiled up at the waitress and looked down at her plate, scooting her burger away from her fries a little as she didn't like her foods to touch.

"And you, darling?" Sarah asked, turning her attention to Jade.

"Nah, I gotta drive, maybe water too, please?" Jade asked, downing the last few mouthfuls of her beer.

"You got it, lemme know if you need anything else, I'll be back in a moment," Sarah smiled, collecting the empty bottles.

"Wow, nothing for me," Tyson scoffed with a playful pout.

"What'd you do now?" Tori joked.

"Nothing, she was too busy checking you out," Tyson said with a roll of his eyes.

"Doubtful," Tori huffed, shaking her head before dipping her fries in the mayo that was in a small cup on the side of her plate.

"You're gross," Jade said, handing her cup of Mayo over to Tori.

"You ordered the same thing I did, what did you expect?"

"You to be a normal human and not have weird cravings," Jade rolled her eyes, smiling when Sarah placed two glasses of water in front of them.

"Anything else, ladies?"

"Can I have ketchup, please?" Jade asked lightly.

"Sure hun," Sarah then turned and looked at Tyson. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I get my fifteen, thank you very much. I can see the bar from here if they need my help," he grinned, and for a moment, Jade saw a striking similarity to Beck in the man's features.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Jade asked, looking over at the man.

"Uh, I don't think so... We recently moved here from Canada," Tyson said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Come to think of it. You do look a little familiar. Have you ever been?" He tilted his head as he sipped on his drink.

"No, never. I hate the cold," Jade shook her head. "My ex is from there, though," she said, just trying to make a little conversation. She didn't want to ruin Tori's chances of a job if she were rude to her bosses.

"Eh, small world," Tyson laughed.

Sarah leaned across Tori's front, handing Jade the small cup of ketchup and winked at the goth before pulling away and heading back to clear tables of empty plates and cups.

"I was wrong, she fancies your friend," Tyson said to Tori with a laugh.

"Shut up," Tori grumbled a little, throwing a fry at the man before finishing off her burger.

 

* * *

 

Jade waited, patiently.

She waited as the brunette had to go get ready for her final act of the night. She waited with little breathing throughout the whole show. She waited for Tori to come out of the dressing rooms and say goodbye to her friends and co-workers.

The brunette bounded over to the black-haired teen with a bright smile and looped their arms together, resting her head on Jade's shoulder as they walked out into the cool night air, both their bodies erupting in goosebumps at the sudden temperature change.

"So..." Tori said slowly once they were both in Jade's car, waiting for the goth to get her belt on. "You certainly had the attention of a few tonight," Tori grinned, turning her head to look at the goth who just rose her eyebrows and shrugged.

"No one worth a second glance," Jade said with a shrug before pulling the car out of the park and creeping slowly through the carpark.

"No? You had a few girls and guys fawning over you, and not one was worth your time?"

"What do you expect me to do? Just drop all thoughts of Beck after three years?"

"Wha-No!" Tori said quickly and shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant, Jade." Tori sighed and leaned back against the seat properly.

"I just... It must be nice. Having people give you that kind of attention," the brunette muttered softly. "Sorry."

"I don't want it. It's not like you don't have people lining up for you..." Jade frowned, glancing at Tori when they rolled to a stop at a red light.

"Only to see me perform," Tori said and kept her eyes facing the road ahead as the lights changed green and Jade put her foot on the gas to finish their drive to the brunette's house.

 

* * *

 

**_A/N: All mistakes are mine as per usual.  
Hope you're enjoying this. Honestly, please comment and let me know _**:) 


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry, I've been working on future chapters and got side-tracked.  
Just a quick reminder here: ANY AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.** _

_**That is all, thank you... Enjoy the** **read**_  :)

* * *

**_Tori's POV._ **

"Do you want me to go?" I heard Jade ask when we stepped inside my house.

I frowned at the thought of her leaving and shook my head. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because I can tell that I've made you angry," she said and it was like a splash of freezing water was thrown at me.

"You didn't," I said softly and turned to face her properly. "Even if you did, it doesn't mean you should leave. Walking away wouldn't help with the anger," I told her before tilting my head a little in ways of getting her to follow me up to my room. I glanced at her from the top of the stairs, she grabbed her laptop from the coffee table before she followed me.

"We're okay?" She asked when we got to my bedroom.

I couldn't help but smile at the way she asked the question, almost as if she were afraid of the answer. "We're fine, Jade. I promise."

I made my way to the bathroom after dropping my bag at the end of my bed and grabbed my make-up wipes, cleaning my face free of all the foundation and eye makeup I had on. I hated wearing makeup... I don't know why I bothered with it, but it was only for work that I used it.

I turned my head when I saw Jade leaning against the door frame, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror before I made a move to face her.

"Sorry, do you need the bathroom?" I asked.

"No, I was just going to brush my teeth," She said and smiled, stepping behind me to grab the still-in-its-package toothbrush I'd gotten out for her earlier.

I was about to step out of the way entirely when she trapped me against the sink, my lower back pressing against the granite counter-top.

"You missed a bit," she whispered, grabbing the wipe from my hand and swiping it across the streak of foundation left along my jaw.

My breath hitched at how delicate she was in the moment, and I brought my lower lip in between my teeth, holding it there, afraid to break the moment. My eyes were drawn up to hers, and I felt my heart skip and stutter, almost as if it had tripped. And I'm sure it did. She was stunning, and when she was tired like I could tell she was now, her eyes had the smallest hint of brown around the edges of the oceanic blue-green they usually were.

My cheeks felt warm, and I'm sure that I was blushing. But Jade said nothing about it if I were. "Come on, let's do our teeth and watch a movie," I said, "you can choose," I smiled, knowing that would help her agree with my idea.

"Can we watch-"

"The Scissoring?" I smirked, and she looked stunned before nodding.

"I wasn't going to say that, I don't even think you'd like it, but let's watch it," Jade said, smiling brightly.

"But I'm probably going to fall asleep, so can we watch it in bed?" I asked, twisting my hair around my fingers.

"Sure, Vega," there's that smile again, my stomach twisted at the sight and I smiled back at her.

* * *

 

By the time we'd settled in bed to watch the movie, it was nearing three in the morning. We'd gotten distracted with making popcorn and ended up with half the popcorn thrown at each other over the kitchen counter.

We had to make a second bag, and while it was popping, I cleaned up the mess of the scattered kernels with the broom and dustpan while Jade made us some hot chocolate.

And holy goodness, if that wasn't the best thing I've ever had in my mouth. It tasted like she used real chocolate and just melted it down.

It almost tasted like Christmas too. Maybe that was cause we just brushed our teeth a while ago though.

I propped the pillows up against the headboard and set the bowl of popcorn in the middle of the bed while Jade brought in the mugs of the steaming hot chocolate and placed them on one of the bedside tables.

She picked up the duffel bag she brought in from her car while I changed into my pajamas earlier. Digging through the bag, she pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt that looked way too large for her frame.

"Find the movie on my laptop while I change?" Jade asked as she lifted her laptop onto the bed she'd brought up when we first got back to the house.

I opened the laptop and waited for it to boot up when it did the first thing I saw on the screen while I waited for all the icons to show. Her screen was a photo of her, Cat and I. In our Christmas outfits that was taken after the performance we gave to give Andre the grade he deserved.

It then changed to one of her and I that was taken after our show where we had to play husband and wife. Still in our outfits, but with my mustache stuck on her face instead.

"Vega, seriously," Jade's voice rang in my ears, and I jumped a little, looking over at her. "Finally, I called you three times," she huffed.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"I asked if you found it," Jade said.

"No, sorry, I was waiting for your laptop to load and got distracted by the changing pictures," I let her know. And I swore in that moment I saw a blush rise up her cheeks.

"I look good in them," she said as she shrugged, playing it off.

"Directors cut or the normal one?" I asked once I'd pulled up her movie folder and searched for ' _The Scissoring_ ' within it, both options I asked about showed up.

"You sure you're gonna fall asleep?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm about to fall asleep just sitting here," I nodded, yawning at the mere thought of sleeping.

"Director's cut, please," She said and eyed the bed. "What side do you sleep on?"

"Right side," I told her before casting the movie up onto my TV, before shifting to my side of the bed, putting my phone on charge before looking at Jade. "There's a power socket just behind that bedside table on your side if you wanna charge your phone or laptop," I let her know.

Getting up off the bed, I waited till she was seated and had her phone charging before I turned the light off, the light in the bathroom illuminating the room by the strip of light coming through the cracked open doorway. "I'll leave the bathroom light on in case you need to get up in the night or something," I let her know.

"Thanks," Jade smiled at me...There were those butterflies again.

I rested a hand on my stomach to try and settle the nervous tingling going on within my body and moved to sit on the bed, dragging the popcorn between us after we were both situated.

I grabbed the mug that Jade handed me, the warmth that was still in it surprised me, thinking it would surely be cold by now. The drink really did taste like Christmas. Like a candy cane.

I sighed happily as it filled me with warmth from the very first sip, settle in and look up at the screen as it starts off with three pretty girls growing up together in a quick intro to this fucked up movie that Jade loved so much.

I'd only ever been able to watch it once, not a huge fan of all the blood and jump-scares within it. And now we're watching a director's cut. Extra scares. Extra blood. Extra scenes. Extra screaming. Give me the terrible acting of a Monty Python movie any day.

I finish my drink pretty quickly and glance at Jade who's happily staring at the TV, popcorn bowl in her lap her lips miming every word that's on screen.

I set my mug on the bedside table and hunker down, laying on my side so I could still see the screen and quietly watched the movie.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep, listening to Jade chuckle darkly at the deaths on screen.

* * *

**_Short end note: This is just a quick chapter, sorry. I'll work on trying to make them a little bit longer._ **

_**Please review though and let me know how you liked it... It makes me want to update more often.**  _:)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jade's POV._ **

 

Grinning into my hand as I shove a pile of popcorn into my mouth, I watch the killer on screen swinging a pair of scissors around their finger with the wickedest smile on their face.

The first one to die, the pretty girl, stares up from the floor with tears streaming down her face, pleading for her life.

The scissors come down to the pretty girls eye and the scream made Tori who was definitely asleep, jump and mumble.

I glance at the sleeping girl beside me and smile, a hand hesitantly coming up to swipe a lock of hair from her face.

* * *

It nears the end of the movie where the killer is chasing their next victims through the forest when the girl predictably trips, telling their friend to run and not stop.

The camera focused on the girl that was running away when there was a scream, not from the movie, well it was on screen too, but no… It came from Tori.

I quickly put the popcorn bowl on the floor, closed the laptop so that the room went quiet as the cast disconnected, and gripped Tori's shoulder. She was thrashing against my hold. Arms pulled tight against her chest. Hands closed into fists so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Tori?" I asked, shaking her shoulder.

"No, please- I'm sorry," my heart leapt into my throat as I see tears fall from her eyes, down over her nose- as she was laying on her side -and dripping to the pillow below.

"Stop! Please!" She cried out again.

I slid down under the blankets to lay beside her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight, whispering softly to her.

"It's okay, Tori," I said, a hand stroking her back while my other tangles in her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. It seemed to be working, so I kept talking.

"You're safe," I whispered. "I've got you,"

The sniffling settled, as did her heaving and fast-paced breathing. I rested my hand on her chest, surprised a little that I could feel just how quickly her heart was hammering. I returned my hand to her back, stroking it up and down as I continued to talk to her. Letting her know she was safe.

She sighed and nuzzled against my neck and wrapped her arm tightly over me.

I blindly reached onto the bedside table, and with a little searching, I grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off before setting it back down.

I felt Tori sigh against me and tighten her arm that was resting on my waist.

Her other hand came up between us, and her thumb slipped between her lips.

My eyes widened at the innocence of the move, and I smiled, grabbing my phone from on top of the blankets where I'd left it after taking it off charge earlier to play a game on it.

I swiped through the home screens till I found my camera and held the phone up above us, I could just make us out on the screen from the light coming through the bathroom doorway.

Turning the flash on, I prayed that this wouldn't wake her- but she did sleep through all the screaming in the movie -I took the photo.

I smiled at the picture finding out it came good first try and locked my phone, resting it on the pillow above my head.

The time on my phone said it was almost five-thirty.

For some reason, all the exhaustion I felt in me, in my bones, vanished when Tori screamed. Maybe she shocked me into being more alert or something, but I didn't get scared. I was more worried.

Tori, who always seems to have everything together, was crying, screaming, and almost throwing punches in her sleep.

Every fiber of my being wanted to know who was causing her that type of pain. I hoped that it wasn't me. We've had rough days- years… Okay, I'm rarely nice to her.

Haven't you ever been told that the mean kid secretly likes you?

The realization hit me.

I like Tori?

Fuck…

I _like_  Tori.

I swallowed thickly and rolled over, facing the opposite wall, running a hand over my face. You're just tired Jade, get some sleep. You're just reacting to how nice she is to you, that's all.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

I was almost asleep too when I felt the warmth on my back of Tori scooting closer and becoming a big spoon, her arm slipping back over my waist and the soft breathing of Tori making my hair tickle the back of my neck.

I bought a hand up and moved my hair out of the way, not wanting to risk moving Tori and waking her. She needed her sleep.

I closed my eyes, and in this moment I felt safe. More safe than I'd ever felt. Even when I was in Becks arms.

_Beck_.

I'd been so distracted making sure Tori was safe that I'd completely forgotten about him. I didn't even feel any pain over the breakup. It has to be a little wrong not to feel something, right?

Sure, I broke up with him. But still… People feel things after a break-up. I know because Beck and I have broken up many times before. And every time, my heart felt like it had been shattered.

This time felt strangely different. Was I honestly finally over him? I mean, yes, I'll always feel something for him. He was my first love. My first kiss that wasn't an annoying relative at a birthday or holiday event.

He took me to my first concert, took me wherever I wanted to go, brought me food, even at three in the morning when I was hungry and had stayed in his RV with him.

And yet, I couldn't bring myself to feel pain over it. All I could think was, the words he said, they rang true in my ears.

* * *

_"It's okay, Jade."_

_He was so calm. I was sure he'd react differently. Maybe be mad? Yell?_

_"I'll always love you, I'll always be here for you, but I see that you love someone else. I taste it in your kisses- we've been growing further apart," He told me._

_I couldn't help but hug him tight and press a soft kiss to his lips. A goodbye kiss. He'd always been so understanding. And when he kissed back- I wasn't expecting it, but he did it. -I felt like it was just one of our performances. Like it was just a stage kiss. I suddenly felt nothing._

_"Care to let me know who this someone is?" I asked him with a light laugh, and he looked confused for a second before he smiled._

_"You don't know?" He asked. "I'm not giving away the answer to that question, I'll let you figure it out yourself," he said before kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around me._

_I pulled away after a while and left his RV, running a hand through my hair after I took a breath of fresh air and made my way over to my car._

_I didn't even know where I was going, what I was doing until I blinked, and suddenly, I was knocking on Tori's door._

* * *

Rubbing my eyes as I yawned, I pulled the neckline of my highly-oversized shirt up to cover my face and snuggled within it, so it'd shield my eyes from any light that'll come in the morning, finally allowing sleep to claim me.

Only one thought in my mind in that moment.

It was Tori.

* * *

I woke to the sound of voices… Or a voice. I wasn't quite sure. And when I opened my eyes, it took me a minute to figure out where I was. To remember what happened.

"Y-Yes... No, I'll call you later. I have to go," Tori's voice… It was only Tori. She was on the phone.

I breathed out slowly, completely unaware that I was even holding my breath until then.

The door creaked as it was pushed open and I turned my head, glancing over at her. "Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, her voice still soft and sleepy. It makes me wonder if she's just that tired or she hadn't been awake long.

Shaking my head, I rolled onto my stomach and pulled the blankets way up over my head before closing my eyes.

There was a slight chill as the blankets were lifted and Tori slid beneath them once more. I turned my head in her direction but didn't come out from under my fortress of comfort.

"I didn't…" She stopped, took a breath, and it was enough to make me lift the covers back and blink up at her. "Last night… Did I do- say…" She frowned.

"You screamed in your sleep," I told her. "Is that normal?"

"Only when my dreams are bad enough." She was looking at her hands, her palms… I went to look at them too, to reach out and touch them, but she closed her fists and slid down into the warmth of the blankets.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked, fully expecting to be ignored.

"Just my mum, she was letting me know she might stay longer," she said and cleared her throat. "Go back to sleep. It's not even ten yet."

I waited, listening to her breathing even out and become deeper before I scooted closer to her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close.

* * *

**Happy Reading**  :)  
Lemme know how you liked it, hey?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tori's POV.** _

* * *

I woke to the annoying buzzing of my phone skittering across the bedside table, and I reached from under the covers, only to find myself a little stuck.

Glancing down at my stomach, I felt Jade's strong arm holding me close, and my breath hitched. Shaking my head quickly, I eased her arm off of me, grabbing my phone after checking the caller ID and stepping out of my room to answer it so that I hopefully didn't wake Jade.

I spoke to mum for a while, listening to her tell me she'd be out of town longer than she first said and that Trina was going away with her old friends to Disney World. I felt a little annoyed that she was going.

I let mum know that Trina had taken the money that was left just for me and I could almost hear my mother rolling her eyes.

Mum let me know she'd transfer money into my bank account as I glanced through the crack in the door and saw Jade stirring, I quickly wrapped the call-up, letting my mother know I'd call her back later.

I spoke to Jade for a small amount of time before curling back up in bed. It was a few minutes before I felt the firm embrace of Jade's arm sliding around my waist and my heart stuttered at the warmth and happiness I felt.

It was a few hours later when I woke to find the other side of the bed empty, the mug that was left on my bedside table the night before gone, and a note resting on the pillow Jade had slept on.

I stretched before reaching for the note, rolling onto my stomach, which put me on Jade's side of the bed, I got a waft of her scent flying up my nose and closed my eyes briefly, basking in the serenity that smell provided.

After a moment, I flipped open the piece of paper and smiled at Jade's small cursive writing that for Jade was looking a little rushed, but still was neater than my writing ever could be.

_"Vega, went to the store to get some real food. Text me when you wake, and I'll see what I can do about bringing you coffee, Jade. xxx"_

There, after her name was some really light small x's, and my heart slammed against my ribs. Sure, Jade had erased them, but they were still there if you looked at it in the right light. Jade had put a few small x's there just for me.

I reached onto the bedside table and swiped my phone up, seeing a message already waiting there for me from Jade.

Opening the screen, my eyes widened. There, on my screen was a picture of Jade holding me while I slept, my head resting against her chest and my thumb in my mouth.

Blushing brightly, I felt my whole body warm up with embarrassment and swallowed hard before typing a text back to her.

" _I don't know what surprises me more, the note you left, the fact my Slap Page isn't blowing up with notifications because you posted the photo above, or that you let me lay on you last night... P.S, Double choc chip frappe?_ "

I couldn't contain my smile as I pushed the blankets off myself and got out of bed, sitting my phone on the bedside table once more before pulling the blankets up under the pillows to make the bed correctly.

I made my way to the bathroom, picking up my PearPod on the way and connecting it to the docking station I kept just inside the bathroom doorway so I could listen to music while I showered.

I brought up a playlist and pressed shuffle as I started the shower, the room slowly filling with steam from the steady stream of hot water gushing from the shower head.

I stripped off and ran my brush through my hair quickly before tying it up in a bun, so it didn't get wet, then I stepped into the water, sighing at the feeling of it warming me up all over.

I focused on pouring my body wash onto my sponge and lathering my body with the scent of vanilla and sugar-cookies, sure it sounded a little like a childish scent, but I fucking love it.

Humming along to the music as I grabbed my razor, I lifted my arms up, shaving my pits before bringing a leg up onto the side of the tub to start on my legs.

My heart thudded as the opening tune played, and I chewed my lower lip, leaning against the wall. This is the song Andre helped Jade work on. He gave me a copy of it after we sorted out the fact that he didn't have a crush on her.

It was one of my most played tracks for a thirty-second soundbite.

" _There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine,_ " I sang along, my stomach erupting with butterflies as I felt her calming voice wash over me.

" _It doesn't have to end up wasting your time, there are things that I could say, but here in my way, I just wanna let you know that it's all okay._ "

I shut the shower off after rinsing off and setting the razor back up on the shelf, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself, sighing as I tied it together and moved back into my room.

I went to my drawers and pulled out some panties, slipping them on underneath my towel before moving to dry my body off, distracted by the music that was still floating across the room.

The next song started, and my heart stopped as I heard the opening beats, my breath catching in my throat. This song always made me think of Jade.

Shaking my head, I rooted through my drawers and pull out a bra that matched my panties and clipped it up after putting it on.

I made my way back to the bathroom as I swayed my hips a little, grabbing my brush as I sang along while brushing my hair after pulling the band out of it.

" _The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming. Do you feel the way I do right now? I wish we would just give up, cause the best part is falling, call it anything but love._

_And I will make sure to keep my distance, say, 'I love you,' when you're not listening, and how long can we keep this up, up, up?_ "

I held the bush up like a microphone as I sang, getting more into the song than caring about getting ready for my afternoon.

" _Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing. I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats. Until I know, you'll understand._

_And I will make sure to keep my distance, say, 'I love you,' when you're not listening. And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting, for you to take me. You keep waiting, to save what we have._ "

I dropped the brush in shock as I heard Jade singing, my eyes meeting hers in the mirror as she sang the last chorus.

" _So I'll make sure to keep my distance, say, 'I love you,' when you're not listening. And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance. Say, 'I love you,' when you're not listening, how long 'til we call this love, love, love?_ "

I picked up to sing the last line with her, our voices seemingly matching together.

"You been there long?" I asked nervously as I blinked, remembering I was standing there in just my underwear. I don't know why I suddenly felt self-conscious, she watched me strip last night on stage. I didn't have a bra on last night in front of her. And yet... It feels different, being in a home environment.

I grabbed my robe from behind the bathroom door and slipped my arms into it before tying it up loosely.

"Halfway through the song," she said with a shrug and smiled. "I did text you letting you know I was on my way back-"

"Oh, sorry, I went for a shower and not long got out," I told her, watching as she nodded.

"Right, well. Come downstairs, I bought some stuff to make waffles and pancakes, and I need your help," Jade smiled at me as she spoke and went to the dresser where she'd set our drinks down, grabbing the large frappe she'd bought me.

Holding it out for me to coax me out of the bathroom before she started heading down the stairs, our drinks in her hands. "Bring the music," she called from the bottom of the stairs.

I crouched down picking up my PearPod from the docking station and making my way downstairs to see Jade already mixing the pancake mix in a bowl.

"I can't cook very well, Jade," I let her know as I get my PearPod on the doc that sat on the back of the kitchen counter.

The songs continued playing as I made my way over to Jade, seeing that she had a tonne of different fruits laid out on the table.

"You're not cooking. I'm cooking the pancakes. You can cut the fruit up for a fruit salad," she said and pointed at the table. "I've washed everything already."

Nodding, I tied my hair up back into a bun so it wouldn't fall into my face as I did the job.

I then grabbed a knife from the drawer and made my way over to the table, grabbing a large enough bowl from a cupboard on the way so the chopped fruit could go straight into it.

"How many docking stations do you have?" She asked in disbelief.

"Three. There's one more out in the garage where I usually practice my dances when no one's home," I told her, cutting up some strawberries. The one in the garage connects to outdoor speakers as well, though," I smiled as I spoke.

What surprised me, was not that Jade started singing along to the next song that started playing. But that she actually knew it. Last I heard, the movie it came from really wasn't all that popular, even in Australia where it was made.

" _If my love for you should somehow bring about Global Warming, I promise I will take the heat. If my love for you is responsible wars in the Middle East, I'll go over there, and I'll make peace._

_Cause I'd be drowned in Sodom, I'd be burnt in Gomorrah._

_I'd happily go to prison like Ugandans think we oughtta._

_I'd go through years and years of conversion therapy. I would fill my body with volts of electricity._

_Cause I'm electrified by you, cause I'm electrified by you._ "

Smiling over at her, I took over the part of Peter in the song.

" _I want a world where Jesus loves me, where the kids at school don't laugh at me and scorn. I fear the devil's got a hold of me. How will I ever be reborn?_

_But I'd be drowned in Sodom. I'd be burnt in Gomorrah. I'll happily be castrated. Like Alan Turing thought he oughtta, I'll take as many drugs as they wanna give me. I will tie myself up to a stake, and burn myself for witchery._

_Cause I'm set alight by you. Yes, I'm set alight by you._ "

" _Cause I'm electrified by you,_ " she sang Josh's line, looking straight at me, my heart leaping into my throat as our eyes connected.

" _Cause I'm set alight by you,_ " I sang the last line, a small smile tugging on both of our lips.

"You know 'Emo'?" She asked, her pierced brow raising before she turned her head to look at the pan, flipping the pancakes.

"I'm kinda surprised you know it, actually," I said, resuming my own task of cutting the fruits.

Jade had taken hold of my PearPod while the pancakes were cooking and looked at all my music before she put it back on the dock after a few minutes. Which was nice, because the silence that was stretching out was starting to get to me.

"I made a playlist," she said when she poured a new batch of pancakes into the pan.

* * *

As I finished chopping the last of the fruit, I took the chopping board and the knife over to the sink, rinsing them off before washing my hands to get the sticky juices from the fruits off my hands.

I made my way over to Jade, smiling softly so see she'd made different types of pancakes. So that's why it was taking a little longer than usual.

"What else have you got for me?" I asked happily as I turned, resting on the counter, my lower back has a handle from a drawer digging against it, but I didn't mind too much as it wasn't painful.

"Nothing, just need plates for us... And whatever you like to put on your pancakes," she smiled at me, and I just couldn't help the way my heart jumped.

God, I'm so hopelessly in love with her.

"Right, plates," I nodded, pushing away from the counter and heading across the small kitchen, shaking my head at myself.

She wouldn't like me, surely... And even if she did. She literally just got out of a relationship. I can't say anything. Ever.

She wouldn't like me. I'm sure of that.

Sighing, I grabbed plates and cutlery, taking it to the table before grabbing a serving spoon for the fruit and setting it on the table.

"What do you like on your pancakes?" I asked her as I grabbed the ice cream from the freezer.

"Maple syrup sometimes," she said, and I tilted my head.

"Sometimes? What about other times?"

"Lemon juice and sugar. Golden syrup. Butter. Whipped cream."

"You have a sweet tooth," I smirked and poked her side lightly, making her yelp and spin, raised spatula in one hand and her other hand gripping the hand I just poked her with, a slight dangerous look in her eyes.

I swallowed thickly and smiled nervously, setting the tub of ice cream on the bench and was about to reach for her hand to pull it off my wrist, she had already turned the stove off and dropped the spatula on the counter, grabbing my hand quicker than I could blink.

Jade backed me up slowly until my back was resting against the small dividing wall that separated the kitchen from the area where we kept our piano, and my eyes widened.

More nervous at the fact that she had complete power over me and I should be at least trying to fight back. But I know Jade is strong when she really tries.

"Someone ticklish?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. But her face was void of all expressions, making it impossible even to try and figure out what she was about to do.

"Yes, Vega... That someone is you," she whispered in my ear before my hands were tightly gripped in one of hers and her now free hand was digging into my ribs, making me laugh loudly and try to squirm away from her, but it was no use.

As I turned away, her hand tightened against my wrists, pulling my back to her front. My breath hitched as I leaned against her, the laughter on both our lips dying.

I felt her breath against my neck as she exhaled, the few short hairs that didn't make it up into my bun tickled the back of my neck, making my eyes flutter shut as a shiver ran down my spine.

What next made me think I was dreaming as I've had this dream quite a few times... Her hands slipped onto my hips- Think the Tala and Leyla hotel 'dance' scene in ' _I Can't Think Straight_ ', where Tala is trying to get Leyla to dance with her... That's kind of how this moment made me feel.

The song that slowly faded into playing washed over my bones as I felt one of Jade's strong hands curl around my waist, her fingers resting just within the opening of my robe and splaying over my stomach. Surely she could feel the way my muscles were twitching beneath her delicate touch.

I felt like my legs were jelly. My mind was stuck on nothing. I literally have no idea what I should do. Should I move? No. That would risk scaring her off? Never being able to have her hands on me again.

Fuck, I'm selfish, I know.

I don't ever want her hands to stop touching me. I feel so warm under her touch.

My hand moved against my will, resting on her own. I thought she was about to run, push me away, but she lifted her hand off my stomach and suddenly, our arms were outstretched, her hips pressing firmer against mine as she guided my hips to sway slowly to the music with the hand that still rested upon my right side.

It occurred to me that the song that was playing was one I didn't actually recognize.

I glanced at the dock without turning my head, and my eyebrows shot up. Jade put her PearPod onto the dock instead of mine.

I bit down on my lip hard as I felt her nose trail up the side of my neck and shifted my hands, threading my fingers through hers over the top of her hands.

I kept my hold loose, but was once more surprised by her actions when Jade's hands closed beneath mine, locking my fingers right into hers.

* * *

_**AN: A little bit of a long one here guys. Sorry Not Sorry.** _   
_**Please Review and let me know how you liked it.** _


	8. Chapter 8

_** AN: Sorry, i forgot to mention the songs used in the last chapter... ** _  
_** 1\. Obviously, 'Okay' by 'Liz Gillies... - Backhouse Mike's the original owner. ** _  
_** 2\. Distance - Christina Perri. ** _  
_** 3\. 'Electrified' - Emo The Musical OST. ** _

* * *

_** Jade's POV.  ** _

 

I had no idea what I was doing right now, but I could not control myself. I know I shouldn't be touching Tori like this. But I felt so much peace with her.

I didn't expect my damn hormones to come into play when I went to tickle her.

But now, I was having trouble pulling away from her.

I know I really needed to.

The pancakes were surely cold by now. The fruit would be going bad sitting out like this. But I can't pull away.

Before I could register what I was doing, I inhaled the safety-net that was her scent. Vanilla. Sugar-cookies. And I couldn't quite place the other smell that was there, but I know it was all her.

It wasn't fair.

Tori  _literally_  smelled like a damn treat, and I'm fighting my inner-self right now. Fighting myself so that I don't devour her.

God, I wonder what she tastes like.

I tightened my hold on her fingers and gave in, pressing my lips to the base of her neck.

The small sigh she let go, the tightening of her own fingers, the way I could feel her body relax and if I wasn't holding her, I'm sure her legs would have given way beneath her.

Letting go of the hand that we had resting on her side, I used our outstretched arms to pull her in closer and make her face me.

There was a hesitancy in our movements, my hands coming up to cup her cheeks slowly while hers rested on my hips.

I leaned in slowly, and she gave the smallest nod to me, letting me know that it was okay.

So I gave in.

I kissed her.

Gently at first, but it quickly became so much more. The song playing from my PearPod that was in the kitchen on the dock made me think of the irony.

But I quickly focused on the way Tori's hands were gripping the hem of my shirt.

" _So I'm finally where I wanna be, and I can't feel my legs. At the borders of reality, and I'm tripping over the edge._ " Matt Wood's smooth song cocooned us.

My hands slipped from her cheeks and held the back of her neck as she stepped us towards the couch.

Boy, was I more than okay with the move.

My knees hit the edge of it, and our lips were torn apart for barely a second when I grabbed the first thing I could- the knot in Tori's robe - pulling her down onto me as I laid back, her straddling my thighs as she pushed for the kiss to deepen.

" _Like Love, I just died in your arms. There's no better way to go, I just died in your arms, and I thought you should know that._

 _You don't have to save me every time, just leave me in the dark. You don't have to save me every time, let me lose my heart, my heart, my heart._ "

I quickly felt her hands sliding up my sides under my shirt, and I felt alight. Her nails then dragged back down over my ribs like she was running the stick over a xylophone, instead of chiming keys, soft moans were pulled from my lips.

" _Now the waters of the open sea, they're inviting me in. Till the waves are crashing over me, then I forget how to swim._

_Like Love, I just died in your arms. There's no better way to go_

_I just died in your arms, and I thought you should know that._ "

This song was getting to me. Her lips were pressed their way down my neck before she stopped and her tongue darting out across my earlobe.

"F-Fuck," I stuttered out, and my nails clawed their way up the backs of her thighs, pulling her impossibly closer to me.

" _You don't have to save me every time, just leave me in the dark. You don't have to save me every time, let me lose my heart, my heart, my heart._ "

Tori's lips crashed back into mine as she shifted her weight briefly and ended up straddling one of my thighs while her thigh pressed right up between my legs.

And. Oh.  _God_. That moan.

Tori was moaning as she rolled her hips against me.

" _They'll never know. Tell me you love me. Just what it means. Tell me you understand, oh. They'll never know. Tell me you love me, oh, Just what it means._

_You don't have to save me every time_

_Just leave me in the dark_

_You don't have to save me every time_

_Let me lose my heart, my heart, my heart._ "

The final bars of the song finished and I felt like I was just about ready to finish with it.

I know I'm not dreaming because her teeth were gently biting down on my lip as I shifted my leg up onto the couch a bit more. The sound falling from her lips set me on fire as my thigh pressed firmly between her legs, the only thing separating us were her panties.

"Jade," she breathlessly said, and,  _FUCK_  her lust-filled voice was a huge turn-on.

I'm suddenly glad I didn't put tights on under my skirt this morning. Because her hand is tracing light patterns over my thigh, her nails were causing a tingle to shoot up my body.

"Tori," I whimpered- wait… What? I've never felt so out of control in my life. And with her, I'm wholeheartedly ready to surrender.

"You okay?" She asked, pulling away from my neck to look into my eyes.

I blinked slowly, nodding as I bit my lip.

"Y-Yeah," I smiled, leaning up on my elbows to catch her lips once more, softly, savoring the moment. "There's no rush," I said, watching her swallow, hesitantly written all over her face, but she nodded anyway.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a small frown.

"I-I'm great. I've been waiting to do that since-" she pretended to check her watch, looking at her wrist, but she didn't have one. "Oh yeah, the day I met you," that smirk is gonna be the death of me.

* * *

 

_**AN: Oh no... a short one, I'm terribly sorry.... Not :3  
** **Song used: 'In The Dark' - Matt Woods. (Find it[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9767udTX_WY) )**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Jade's POV. _ **

It had been two weeks since that day on the couch.

We hadn't progressed any farther than heavily making out and some groping. We were both a little sexually frustrated, sure... But we both agreed to wait.

Tori, as many times as I told her not to worry about it, still thought that she was just my rebound. And I understand where she's coming from.

She told me when we eventually got around to eating all that fruit and the pancakes that even if she were a rebound, she didn't care that I was using her.

It hurt me a little that she thought like that, but I couldn't blame her. I put her down for years.

I was rarely nice to her.

But I know, deep in my heart- that what I feel for her is definitely not a rebound type feeling.

So we agreed if one of us felt like they were falling for the other, we'd use a code-word.

Silly, but everytime I wake up with her in my arms or on my chest- because that's how we always end up. -I mutter that codeword to myself in my head.

What is this stupid word you ask?

_Banana Slugs._

I know, it's two words... But fuck you, let's see you come up with something better. It's not like 'Banana Slugs' will randomly come up in a conversation.

Right now, I was waiting for Tori to come home from work while I looked through my Slap Page.

I haven't been able to sleep without her beside me at all. Not since that first night.

So, her sleep schedule quickly became my sleep schedule.

I jumped as my phone pinged, signalling I had a text.

_Vega. One New Text._

Raising an eyebrow, I unlocked my phone and opened the message noting it wasn't from Tori at all.

_Hey, it's Vince.  
_ _Can you come pick Tori up? She's hurt herself at work and is having trouble walking._

I jumped out of bed, pulling a sweatshirt on over my tank-top, not bothering with a bra.

I grabbed my phone off the bed and slid it into my pocket after texting him back, letting him know I'd be there in a few minutes.

As soon as I got downstairs, I pulled on Tori's ugg-boots, which as ugly as they looked, were comfy as fuck and swiped my bag off the couch, pulling the door shut behind me as I searched my bag for the keys to my car.

* * *

Slamming the car into park and shutting it off just outside the entrance of the club, I ran inside to see a few people crowding a particular area on the floor. There were only workers there, and someone was about to tell me they were closed for the rest of the night when they saw it was me. I didn't remember this workers name, but he seemed kind enough to chat with me whenever I came here to eat something while Tori was on her break or about to come on break.

"Jade, over here," Vince's voice gained my attention, and I pushed through the small crowd and crouched down at her side, grabbing her hand carefully.

"What happened?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"Some men got into a fight near the stage, and a beer went flying just as she was finishing her act," Sarah informed me. "She slipped on it and must have hit her head pretty hard."

"She's tried walking?" I asked, and they nodded at me. "Tori?" I called to her softly, cupping her cheek. "Vega," I said a little firmer.

"When she got up to try and walk, she said she was feeling a little dizzy, so Gary ran out with her robe for her and carried her down here for her to lay out while I contacted you." Vince let me know, and I frowned a little and looked over at Tyson.

"Go grab her things and I'll get her into my car and take her to the hospital," I said, and the barman nodded quickly.

I scooped Tori up bridal style, her unconscious body just hanging there made my heart drop.

Vince ran out with me, opening the passenger door for me before I put Tori into the seat and buckled her up.

Tyson was out at the car within a minute and held out Tori's bag for me to take, a little nervous at my anger and fast-paced moving.

I briefly thanked them, tossing Tori's bag into the back seat before getting in the car and starting it up.

Vince came to my window, tapping on it before I could drive away.

"Call me when she wakes, please? I need to know she's okay. We'll cover any medical costs out of pocket if need be," he said to me, and I took the business card he was holding out between his index and middle finger, stuffing it into the pocket with my phone.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, my knee bounced impatiently. Never have I felt so impatient in my life.

Sure, I'd felt annoyed at how long something was taking before, like someone who orders an impossible coffee at Starbucks when you're late to class and their order is so big you huff and have to leave anyway.

Jet Brew just wasn't as good first thing in the mornings. But come the rush after the first period, their coffee tasted fresher.

"Miss Vega's family?" A doctor called, and I blinked, standing quickly.

"I'm her fr-fiance," I said quickly, knowing they wouldn't update me if I weren't family.

"She's fine, a small bump on her head- How did this happen again?"

"U-uh... I... It's a little embarrassing," I said, glancing around the hallways, hoping to sell it off.

The doctor only smiled halfheartedly and led me to a room, pushing the door open so I could see Tori was okay and was hooked up to machines.

"She's really okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded at me, a little concerned but let it drop either way.

"Thank you," I whispered and made my way over to the bed, gripping her hand. "Tori?" I tried, squeezing her hand a little.

"You better be okay, we just started something good," I used my foot to pull the visitor's chair over before sitting in it, resting my head on the bed beside our hands.

"Be okay, please?" I said softly and kissed her knuckle before allowing myself to rest my eyes.

* * *

A hand on my shoulder startled me awake, and I looked up to see Tyson standing at my side with a small smile on his face.

"She's going to be okay," I told him.

"That's good. Work won't be the same without her," Tyson said and pulled another chair over to sit beside me. "Vince said she could refuse to come back if she wanted-I mean, we hope she won't, but we understand. -and she can take as much time off as she needs to if she does want to come back," he said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Miss Vega's fiance?" I blushed as Tyson glanced at me and nodded towards the police officer that walked into the room.

"That's me, sir," I said, standing up.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He glanced at Tyson with a little bit of a warning look before looking back at me.

"Sure, here's fine though," I said and gestured to the other side of the room. "I just want to be close, in case Tori wakes up." He seemed to nod in understanding.

"The attending doctor said that you wouldn't give him the full story on how this happened," he said as he flipped open a small notepad that he'd pulled from a pocket in the front of his vest.

I chuckled nervously and nodded before stealing my expression. "I didn't really feel like telling a doctor that she slipped on some whip cream on our kitchen floor, right after we'd fucked-" I said coldly and looked over at Tori when the monitor started beeping a little quicker.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But this was marked as a suspicious hospitalization."

"It's true," Tyson said, cutting in. "Tori told me she'd just proposed when she was on the FaceTime with me earlier," he said, and I glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. "Jade wasn't anywhere near her- she turned the camera to show Jade coming down the stairs when it happened. Explaining that Jade just proposed and that Jade was in the grungiest clothes while she did it," he said, completely selling the lie.

I looked back to the officer, and he sighed before nodding. "I'll be back when Miss Vega wakes up," he said and left me his card before leaving.

"You-" Tyson started, and I held a finger to my lips, letting him know to shut up. The officer was still right outside of the room, writing in his note-pad while he spoke to a nurse. I could hear him talking to her about being contacted about Tori.

He silenced, and I moved back to my seat and to hold Tori's hand. I pulled my phone from my pocket with my free hand and opened up the Notes App before typing into it, not wanting the officer to hear.

" _I covered for Tori. Not you or Vince._ "

Was all I allowed the message to say and showed it to Tyson who nodded.

He then grabbed the phone from my hands and quickly typed back.

" _Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if Vince found out she was underage._ "

He handed the device back to me, and I couldn't stop the look of surprise from marring my face.

"You knew…" I said a little quietly when I heard the chatter of the cop's attached radio fading down the hallway.

He just nodded and frowned a little.

"She told me a long time ago, like when we first met almost. Made me beg to keep it a secret," he said softly.

"Do you know why she started?" I asked.

"No, not really. She's had someone follow her before and stalk her. But like, I don't think-"

I quickly looked at Tori and frowned, wishing she'd told me about this herself. I held my hand up to stop him continuing. "She needs to tell me things herself, I mean, we just started- I don't expect her to trust me straight off the bat." I sighed and leaned in, kissing Tori's knuckle.

"I better get back home, I'll come check on her tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll be here," I said with a small smile.

"What about her family? Where are they?"

"I can't get ahold of her father. Her mother is trying to get the next flight back. Trina, I really couldn't care less about." I shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Jade’s POV._ **

 

I sat there for the longest time. I wasn’t even sure how long I’d been sitting by Tori’s bedside, only moving to use the bathroom and get coffee.

 

It had been two days, and Tori’s mother still hadn’t arrived. Her dad still hadn’t gotten in contact with me, and Trina messaged me asking for updates letting me know that she couldn’t change her flight as she didn’t have the money to do so.

 

I was annoyed. More than annoyed. Her family didn’t even care about her. 

 

I did.

 

A few of our friends had come by, Cat and Andre on multiple occasions- morning and afternoon before they had to go to their own summer jobs.

 

Beck came by once, this morning just after Cat and Andre had left, offering support with a smirk in place when he heard the doctor call me Tori's fiance.

 

The conversation we had was like... Like we were best friends. He was my best friend though. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ "So you figured it out," he said when he'd come into the room after the doctor left, a coffee in each hand. He held one out for me which I happily accepted and kept one of my hands on top of Tori's own. _

 

_ "Sadly it was the day after we broke up," I told him, feeling a little guilty before moving on so quickly. He only raised his hands lightly, a smile on his lips letting me know he wasn't judging me at all.  _

 

_ "I'm glad you figured it out, Jade," he said, resting a hand on my shoulder. _

 

_ "I-I think I'm in love with her," I whispered, my voice cracking with how soft I spoke, but he heard me. _

 

_ "I know," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my head. _

 

_ "Miss West?" A nurse asked from the doorway, and I stood, wiping the single tear from beneath my eyes before it could ruin my makeup. _

 

_ "Yes?" _

 

_ "The doctor informed me that she should be waking today if her body allows it. She also might stay asleep, her brain knows she needs the rest to heal properly," the nurse informed me, and I nodded slowly. _

 

_ "Thank you," I took a sip of my coffee and sat it on the bedside table, looking at Beck.  _

 

_ "Can you go to her place and bring me my duffel bag?"  _

 

_ "Sure thing," he nodded, and I pulled my keys from my purse.  _

 

_ "A house key already?" He smirked, enjoying being able to tease me.  _

 

_ "Shut it," I muttered, nudging him. _

 

* * *

 

 

Beck clearing his throat made me look up towards him and smiled softly, my bag in his hand. 

 

"That house is spotless, how often does Tori have to clean up after you?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

 

"Never, why?"

 

"Really? I've seen your bedroom. I've seen how you were staying in my RV for just two days," he said, raising his eyebrow.

 

"Well-" 

 

"Jade?" a breathless whisper came from the bed, Beck and I turning quickly, looking at Tori.

 

"Tor?" I moved quickly and gripped Tori's hand, my other hand resting on her shoulder. "You okay, baby?" I asked with a soft tone.

 

Tori looked concerned briefly and glanced over at Beck before looking back to me. "Baby?" She asked confused, and my heart dropped painfully.

 

I feel like my knees were going to give out on me as. Beck's steady arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me from falling to the floor as my legs shook.

 

"Tori... Jade and you have been together for two weeks," he said and looked at her before I could stop myself, I turned to hide my face against his chest, tears flowing freely now.

 

"Oh, I know that. It's just she hadn't called me baby before, so I was a little confused," Tori said, and I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You didn't forget me?" I asked, my breath catching as she took ahold of my hand.

 

"How could I?" She smiled, and I leaned in, kissing her softly. "But what happened?" She asked once I pulled away from the kiss.

 

"I'll let Jade tell you. I'll go find a doctor or nurse, let them know you're awake," Beck said and rubbed my back gently before walking out of the room.

 

"It happened at work," I told her softly. "A doctor thought it was a suspicious hospitalisation, so a cop came by," I rubbed my thumb over her knuckle. "I told the cop it happened after we had sex- That you slipped on some whipped cream. Tyson was here at the time."

 

Tori laughed softly and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. "I felt you here, the whole time," she told me, her breath tickling my ear.

 

"I only left to use the bathroom. I used the clothes you had in your bag," I shrugged and looked down at the jeans I was wearing. 

 

"They look better on you," she grinned at me.

 

"Ah, Miss Vega, you're awake. Do you know what day it is?" He asked, pulling a pen-sized torch from his pocket and shining it in her eyes. 

 

"Well, I would like to, but no one's told me how long I'd been here," Tori said and glanced at the doctor.

  
  


"Two days," I told her, rubbing her shoulder while the doctor checked the machines.

 

"Oh, well... It's Saturday, then," Tori said confidently. "Can I go home soon?" There was something in her voice that I couldn't quite place, and it worried me. 

 

"We'd like to keep you here for the rest of the afternoon just for observation," the doctor said, and a look of fear crossed Tori's features.

 

"Fine, just till this afternoon, then I'm leaving, even if it's against medical advice," Tori said and looked out the window.

 

"I-" the doctor looked at me and gestured to the hallway. "Miss West, a word?"

 

Nodding, I pressed a kiss to Tori's cheek, handing her my coffee that was on the bedside table. "Here, honey. Have something warm to drink," I smiled softly as she took it and I followed the doctor out of the room.

 

"I think she should maybe stay here another night, you being her fiance will probably make you the one to decide if we think she's not capable of making the decision," he told me.

 

"Excuse me?" My eyes widened, and I frowned. "If she wants to go home, that's her choice-" 

 

"Miss West, please, your fiance needs to be checked out properly," he tried, and I clenched my fists.

 

"No, you think she's being abused, that's why you sent that fucking cop around. This is all her choice. I'm not the boss of her, no one is. If she wants to leave, she's leaving. Do whatever tests you need to do before five this afternoon, then I'm taking her home," I said and walked back into the room to see Tori looking at me wide-eyed.

 

"You're amazing," she said lightly, and I moved around to the chair I'd barely left for the past two days and held onto her hand. "Thank you... For supporting me."

 

"I have no reason to not support your decisions, Tori. You clearly don't feel comfortable here. I'm not going to make you stay here and put up with it," I told her and kissed her gently before catching her up on what she'd missed. Telling her about Tyson and Vince's offer about work and how they'd cover the hospital bill.

 

* * *

 

_**AN: Any/All Mistakes are my own. Little under the weather at the moment guys, so I probably won't update for a little while. I'll try to keep working on the fic while I'm offline though. Happy reading.** _


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Tori’s POV. _ **

Doctors ordered bed rest. This sucked. And I'd only been home for one night!

"Jade," I whined when Jade brought me in a tray full of scrambled eggs, bacon, a coffee, and a small vase with a single flower that I didn't know the name of but had seen in the garden just outside the back door.

"Yes, Tori?" She asked with a small smile on her lips as she rested the tray on my legs.

"I've had enough of being in bed, can I please go sit on the couch? Or even on one of the chairs outside? I'm getting cabin fever..." I pouted, and the look on Jade's face along with the way she bit her lip told me that my pout affected her.

"We'll see, eat your breakfast, Tori," she smiled, sitting on her side of the bed... Yeah, she's claimed that side all for herself... She'd all but moved in. She hadn't even gone home, and she was really only supposed to stay a week, but I'm not complaining. I like having her here... Waking up beside her.

My mother called me this morning letting me know that she's glad I'm home and that she heard from a cop at the station about how they thought it wasn't an accident.

I told her to not believe rumors and explained that it was an accident, that I slipped in the kitchen while mucking around with Jade.

She didn't really hesitate with the questions on why Jade was there. I let her know I had a headache and she should just enjoy the rest of her holiday without worrying about me as I was fine.

Besides, I was used to being alone.

My parents always left me with Trina. And now that Trina was about to go off to college, I was about to be alone a whole lot longer.

Mum worked a lot and dad had moved out.

"What're you thinking about?" Jade asked, pulling me out of my thoughts, a cup resting between her hands. Her slender fingers were locking around the cup, cradling it like it was fragile.

But I knew she just loved her coffee.

"How to drug your coffee so I can go lay out in the sun for a while without you worrying so much about me," I said softly and smiled at her as she smirked.

"Finish your breakfast, Vega. Then you can go lay in the sunshine, Sunshine," my heart fluttered at the new nickname, and I blushed lightly before finishing off a piece of bacon.

"Nancy, I say- It's such a beautiful day outside, Dear... What do you say we take a walk?" I asked her in my Walter Swain voice, making her laugh softly.

"A walk around the yard?" She asked, her voice changing to a little bit of a higher pitch.

"And then we shall have dinner with the family, spaghetti tacos?" The hopefulness in my eyes let her know I wasn't joking.

"The boys?" She asked, and I nodded my head.

"Andre, Cat, Beck... Maybe Robbie. If you want him to be there?" I said, my voice going back to normal, no longer playing the part of her husband.

"Fine, but not Spaghetti Tacos, Tor," she said with a smile, resting her hand on my thigh after I shifted the tray to the floor once I'd finished eating.

"Well, what then?"

"I was going to make Italian Sausage Casserole, tonight," and my eyes lit up, my full stomach rumbling at the offer of such a delicious meal.

"Really? That's my fave!" I scooted closer to her, kissing her cheek.

"I know, I asked Trina." She smiled, my heart fluttering.

She cared enough to ask. Wait, Trina knew what my favorite meal was?

"I'll send a message to them all, do you want to go shower?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I might go sit in the hot tub for a while before I shower, to save double showering," I said as I pushed the blankets off my legs, stepping off the bed with a hand on the bedside table to support myself.

Almost as if Jade knew how unsteady I felt on my legs after not moving since I got home, she was behind me on the bed in an instant, her hands resting on my waist.

"Jade," I said with a slight warning tone, a little over being coddled despite the fact that I liked it from her just a little too much.

Her being protective, worrying, it was a major turn on.

"Tori," she said with the same tone in her voice, letting me know that it would be a bad idea to fight her on this.

I tilted my head back, resting it on her shoulder as she flattened her hands against my stomach, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"Just- Let me help you, please," her voice was soft as she spoke, and I couldn't help but nod. "As an apology for all those years you thought I hated you, when really, I-"

"Didn't know how to act?" I smiled and turned to face her, pressing our foreheads together. "It's okay, Jade. I understand... I just, need two seconds to breathe. Can I change into my bikini and rest out by the pool, please? I need fresh air... I hate being locked away." I sighed, watching as she nodded after thinking for a moment.

"Sure, Tori. Do you want me out there with you?"

"I'd be a little upset if you didn't come join me, honestly," I chuckled, smiling softly before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Alright, go get changed, I'll message everyone and let them know to come over for dinner- unless you want them to come over now?" She asked with a little hesitation.

"I don't think you could handle half a day with them all, Jade," I laughed, shaking my head. "Let them know to be here by seven at the latest," I said and went to my drawers after she released me from her embrace.

* * *

 

Laying on my stomach across the sun-lounge, I sighed happily, my arms crossed, head resting on my forearms, my back heating up in the sun. To stop un-even tan lines, I had my bikini bra undone, knowing that the bottoms of them wouldn't be worth worrying about.

They covered just the right places where if I were to go back to work while I still had the tan I was hoping to get today, no one would see if down there was uneven.

"Holy shit," Jade said, and I lifted my head a little, squinting as she was standing in front of me, the sun right behind her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... In a dark strip-club, I didn't really get to appreciate just how good your body was," she smirked.

"You were in the bathroom with me the other day- I've walked around the house for the last two weeks in basically nothing..." I said, rolling my eyes."

"I know, it's just... I get to your boobs and stop each time, and I can't help it," she sat on the chair beside mine, facing me.

Smirking, I pushed up off the chair, so I was sitting up, not bothering to cover my breasts.

"Fuck," she muttered, and I squeezed my thighs together. She was practically drooling. My eyes trailed over her body, red bikini and jean-shorts she was wearing covered just a little bit more than my own bikini did. And it took so much resistance to not jump onto her right then.

She was beautiful. She IS beautiful.

"Tori," she whispered, her eyes coming up to meet mine after she tore them away from staring at my breasts.

"Yes, Jade?" I smiled innocently, allowing my thighs to separate a little, her eyes dropping away from mine to stare.

I saw the way she swallowed thickly. I could hear it over the sound of the Jacuzzi warming up.

"What're you doing?"

"Enjoying the reactions I'm getting from you," I said seriously before standing slowly, running my fingers through my hair to pull it up into a ponytail. I was about to turn and walk away when she grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving.

I moved back over to her when she didn't move her hand, and I stood in front of her, my belly-button right at her eye level seeing as she was still seated.

"Jade?" I asked when she kept a grip on my wrist. My voice seemed to snap her back to reality, and she brought her free hand up, running it up the outside of my thigh with a feather-light touch and a teasingly slow pace.

I couldn't help but sigh softly, finally getting more than just a kiss and hug from her since we got back from the hospital.

Jade hesitated briefly as her hand stopped on my hip, leaning her forehead against my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my free hand coming to skim lightly through her hair, scratching gently at her scalp as I'd recently discovered she loved. Especially when she was exhausted.

"Are you?" She asked, looking up at me, her chin now resting on me.

I nodded and smiled. Jade took my nod as acceptance to continue, and she lowered her gaze, pressing a kiss to my side, beneath my rips, making my breath catch in my throat.

She slowly lifted herself off the seat as he kisses trailed up my front at a torturous pace.

With my hand still resting in her hair, I gave a light squeeze around a few locks of hair.

A light moan floated from her lips, vibrating against my left breast at my movement, so I did it again, tugging just a little bit harder...

My own moan falling from my lips as her teeth clamped down on my nipple before her tongue ran around the now-perky bud.

"So you like having your hair pulled?" I asked a little breathlessly, looking down at her, her eyes already waiting to meet mine.

"I didn't know that about myself, but yeah, I guess I do like it," she smirked, paying attention to my other breast now.

"Fuck," I whimpered, my head falling back, her hand on my wrist moving to grab ahold of my other hip, she pulled me forward against her as she sat once more.

I straddled her lap as she leaned back against the chair, her hands coming up to massage my breasts as I kissed her roughly, moaning against her lips as she pinched my nipples lightly, making me arch into her touch.

Her hands dropped away from my breasts, pulling on my thighs to make me actually come into contact with her, something I was trying to avoid as I was wet, and she'd be able to tell now that my crotch was against with how far back she was leaning in the seat.

"Tori?" She asked with wide eyes, my cheeks heating up.

"Y-Yeah?" I bit my lip as she allowed her thumb to stroke over my thigh, right up against the side of my bikini bottoms.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ Jade's POV. _ **

If it wasn't for my phone ringing, Tori and I could be happily up in her bedroom wasting the afternoon away.

But no, Cat had to interrupt, I love my ditzy friend, don't get me wrong… But she's such a cock-block.

She called to ask if she could bring a date tonight to our dinner 'party' and then proceeded to ramble on about the guy for almost an hour.

By that time, as worked up as we were, we decided to just go for a calm-down dip in the pool. Give our bodies a chance to cool down.

I agreed with Tori when she suggested it, but only because I didn't want to pressure her into anything.

The cold water barely helped. All because Tori refused to put her top on, saying she didn't want uneven tan lines.

God, she's so stunning.

* * *

"Toriiiii," Cat's voice Echoed through the house, and I watched as Tori made quick work of tying her bikini bra up in a hurry as she walked through the back door -me slowly walking behind her while checking my phone- to see Cat. Beside her, a boy we'd never met, both of them standing a little awkwardly in the middle of the lounge room.

I nodded towards him before resting a hand on my hip, frowning at the yet again cock-block we received from Cat.

She didn't say anything about coming over early.

"Hiiii," Cat giggled and poked her friend lightly in the ribs. "This is Kyle!"

"Hi," he said a little nervously, trying to look anywhere but at mine and Tori's body.

"Hi, Kyle. I'm Tori, this is Jade," Tori said with a bright smile, pointing to me, slightly leaning closer to me to get her fill of clingy-ness without giving it away that we were together.

I didn't care if anyone knew, but I'm allowing Tori to control the process of telling who and when.

I only owed it to Beck, to thank him. That's why I told him.

"Were you swimming?" Cat asked, looking at us with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, we were earlier, but we're relaxing in the sun now," I said, a little snippy.

We're in our bikinis... Apart from sun-tanning and swimming, why else would we be in them?

Again, I love Cat...But she's not all there sometimes.

"Did you tell them to bring swim stuff?" Tori asked me in a low voice even though they were right in front of us.

"I included it in the message," I said with a shrug. "It's their own fault if they don't bring anything."

Tori playfully rolled her eyes and made her way over to the kitchen, shaking her head at me.

Cat dropped Kyle's hand and ran after Tori, and I glanced at the teen in front of me, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not like Cat said," he said, a small scoff leaving his lips as he crossed his arms, trying to look tougher than he apparently was.

"Is that so?"

"She said you were scary and mean."

"Ba-Jade, can you reach the cookies for Cat, please?" Tori called me, I turned to glance at them noting that she was pouring some pink lemonade into glasses from the large jug she'd made earlier.

"You're right there," I said with a little sigh, and Kyle made a move to go over and help them instead.

"I'll get them," he said, smirking a little as he looked at me before stepping into the kitchen to see Cat about ready to climb onto the counter to get the large cookie container.

"Cat, get down," I said, a little angry that Kyle tried to call me out on who I was without even knowing me.

"But the-" Cat tried to argue, but I frowned and shook my head, more concerned for Cat's safety than Kyle being an ass at that moment.

"One..." I started, and Cat looked over at me, turning to sit on the counter instead of kneeling on it.

I nodded, a little pleased with the movement so I know she can't fall back and crack her head open, and she has a better chance of catching herself now.

"She didn't mention you were a bossy ass bitch," Kyle said, looking over at me as he handed the cookie jar to Cat.

My eyes widened and moved closer to the kitchen, Tori jumping in front of me to stop me from doing something.

"I was concerned about my friend falling off the fucking counter, thank you very much," I growled and rolled my eyes as Tori put her hands on my shoulders, searching my face a little before our eyes finally met.

"Breathe." She whispered, and I nodded, taking a calming breath before I grabbed the glass she was suddenly holding out for me. "Go sit out by the pool. We'll be out in a moment," she said with a smile, and I nodded, taking my drink with me as I walked away.

* * *

I stood by the docking system that I'd found beneath the out-door bar that also connected to the outdoor speakers, my phone pumping the beats that Tori suggested were appropriate for all our friends to listen to and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

By the looks of it, she went through all their Spotify's and selected a tonne of songs randomly to create a super playlist.

I shook my head, finding this not good enough, I saw one of my own playlists and hit shuffle. It wasn't like anyone was due for another two hours. I wasn't putting up with the slime-ball that Cat brought along without holding onto a little bit of my sanity. Hence, the music.

"Jade, really?" Tori asked when she came out to walk around the pool, Cat and Kyle a few steps behind.

"What? I agreed to play the other music when everyone had arrived. There are only two other people here, not everyone," I smirked, and Tori opened her mouth to reply, but found she couldn't.

A loophole, success.

Tori smirked and shook her head, stepping around the bar, her free hand resting on my lower back while she took a sip of her drink that was in her other hand.

"Cat was just telling me about how the last time everyone was here was when I had to sing the anthem," Tori said, pulling me into their conversation.

"I liked having the purple streaks," I said out of the blue, running my hand through my hair, looking down at the greeny-blue I'd dyed my streaks back to.

"I like all of your hair colours," Tori smiled, and I turned my head to look at her, only to find her already staring, her eyes flicked to my lips, and she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

I shifted my glass to my other hand and rested my hand on her ass, squeezing it happily, all too thankful for the tall bar that was between Cat, her ...date, and us.

"How long have you two been fucking?" Kyle asked out of the blue just as I was taking a sip of my drink.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked, snapping her attention to Kyle as I tried to breathe properly, coughing roughly at having had the drink gone down the wrong way and hurting my chest as it did.

"You and Jade... Clearly fucking." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, Jade and Tori aren't doing the do," Cat said, rolling her eyes. "That's silly, they're barely even friends," she giggled.

If only she knew how close we'd come to doing it.

"Seriously? Tori almost called her Babe earlier," Kyle scoffed, shaking his head.

"Tori calls almost everyone babe," I said with a roll of my eyes. "She's a sickly-sweet person. She calls everyone something." The grip on my glass as I spoke was getting tighter, and I swear, if it shatters, I might even just slit his throat with a piece if he looks at Tori's chest once more.

I could tell her to put something on and cover up, but I'm not going to control the way she dresses, she's her own person.

"Cat, how did you meet Kyle?" Tori asked, changing the subject, her hand rubbing small circles on my lower back.

"Oh, Daniel introduced us," she chirped, and I felt Tori tense up beside me, her hand stilling.

"Daniel? As in yours and Tori's ex?" I asked, looking at Cat to make sure I hadn't just misheard her.

"He's my brother," Kyle smiled. "I was away just starting college when he dated you,"

"College? How old are you?" Tori asked, squinting a little as she tried to process everything.

"Just turned twenty-four," he said as if that made him seem cooler. It didn't.

"Cat, how long have you been dating?"

"Oh, not long. I only officially met him last weekend at a Northridge party," Cat smiled, leaning into Kyle.

"Northridge? Who'd you go there with?" Tori asked in disbelief.

"Daniel," she said as if it were apparent.

I nodded and cleared my throat, looking at Cat with a small smile.

"Why don't you go change up in Tori's room, Cat? I'll start the pool lights up and the heater, it's starting to get dark enough," Tori said without looking up from her phone, and Cat got excited, setting her glass on the top of the bar before running inside.

Kyle watched her leave before he looked at the both of us, his eyes clearly going to our chests.

"Hey, our eyes are up here," I said, which gained Tori's attention from her phone, she glanced at me before looking at Kyle with a confused look.

"I don't like you, and you clearly already have a problem with me for some reason," I started, moving away from Tori to step around the bar and glared at Kyle as I stood barely a foot from him. "But I fucking swear, if you hurt Cat in any way, no one will be able to find your body, do you understand?"

He stared at me for barely a second before he laughed and clapped me on the shoulder, "Yeah, right, sure," he nodded, his hand not moving from my shoulder.

I grabbed his wrist, my nails digging into the veins of his forearm as I pulled his hand away from my body and quickly twisted his arm up behind his back.

He was now crouched over, his laughter stopped and his face serious. "Let go of me you Gank," he spat.

"Not until you understand that if you ever hurt Cat, you're going to be in a world of pain," I said, pushing his arm up more his shoulder twisting at an angle it really shouldn't.

He tried to pull out of the stance, but that only made me angrier. I stomped down on his foot -my barefoot not really a match for his converse sneakers- my other hand coming up to push down on the back of his neck as I pushed his arm up between his shoulder-blades harder.

"Fuck, alright, I won't hurt her," he grunted.

"Jadey?" Cat asked as she came out of the house to see me holding her 'boyfriend' the way I was.

"Don't worry, Cat, just showing Kyle here a few things." The fake smile I put on really was only reserved for school or my parents, but this moment called for it.

"Yeah, i-it's a total mind fuck to be taken down by a girl though," he said, his free hand giving Cat a thumbs up while he also faked a smile.

I leaned in, whispering in his ear. "Stare at Tori or me again like that, and I'll chop your dick off with a pair of scissors cat gave me for Christmas and shove it in your ear, hows that for a mind fuck?" I asked. The fake-sweetness in my voice was enough to make Tori step in, and touch my arm.

"Jade, let him go," she said once I'd met her gaze, she nodded towards the pool and smirked.

Nodding, I grinned. "Gladly."

With two steps, we were at the edge of the pool, I was releasing him and 'unintentionally' I bumped into him as I went to head back to Tori.

The splash of his body as it slapped against the water made me feel victory.

I grabbed my drink and moved to sit on the sun-lounge where Tori and I had been relaxing most of the afternoon away, leaning back with a happy sigh.

* * *

_**AN: There's gonna be a double update today, so look out for it, yeah? :)** _

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING!** _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tori's POV.** _

Watching Jade take down Kyle was honestly, really sexy.

I tried to ignore the pull I felt towards her, but I couldn't.

So I found myself sitting beside her while we watched Cat. Sometimes, I swear I felt like a mother to Cat. The way Jade and I looked out for her, cared for her.

Like how Jade made sure she didn't climb up on the counter earlier. Or stood up and showed Kyle, Cat's boyfriend, to not ogle us, and to not hurt Cat.

I looked down at my phone as it chimed and smiled, patting Jade's thigh gently to get her attention from the hawk-like gaze she also had on Cat.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed before she blinked, snapping back to the Jade I'd fallen for. Although she was a different type of hot when she was angry. "Sorry," I nodded in understanding. "What's wrong?"

"The guys are all on their way, Andre just texted me saying they're stopping by the store to pick up some snacks. Do you want anything?"

"They're travelling together?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"By the sounds of it, yes."

She grabbed my phone, and I didn't protest, watching her ass as she got up and made her way inside, lifting the phone to her ear.

I turned my attention back to Cat when Jade was out of sight and frowned a little. "Cat, be careful," I said when I saw she was running around the edge of the pool. "You might slip," I said a little calmer when she looked at me, surprised at my almost-angry tone.

I watched as she nodded and the water gun by crouching down at the edge of the pool and giggling as all the bubbles rose to the surface.

"Tori, look… The guns making farty-noises," she giggled more.

I couldn't help but smile at her and nodded.

"One time-" Cat started, and I fazed her out, knowing she was telling yet another story about her brother.

* * *

Jade pulled the dishes from the oven and set them on the bench as I watched her from the other side of the kitchen, having not been allowed to help at all during the dinner making process.

Everyone had come inside a little while ago, saying it was getting annoying out there with my old-lady neighbour yelling at us to quieten down every time we laughed.

Jade and I had thrown on something over our bikinis, me opting for just a huge sweatshirt and some shorts whole Jade only had to pull a shirt on as she had short-shorts for the entire day.

"Jade, pleeeeeaaaaseeeeee," Cat asked Jade, looking at her over the top of her phone.

"Cat, I said no," Jade said with a huff. "We're not listening to the stupid Diddly Bops!"

"Sorry, Cat. I have to agree with Jade on this one, why don't you listen to it in the car on the way home?" Andre offered her, and she looked at him confused.

"Because I don't go home till tomorrow," Cat said with a shake of her head. "I'm staying here," she said with a grin. "Tori always lets me sleep over when I have dinner here."

"What?" Jade and I asked at the same time.

"Cat, nowhere in my message did it say you were staying with Tori tonight," Jade said, looking at me before looking at Cat.

"Yeah, Cat… I-"

"Tori needs to get up early tomorrow for a job interview," Beck said out of nowhere, and I looked over at him thankfully.

"You don't want to be woken early, do you?" Jade smiled at the small redhead after giving Beck a look that said she was just as thankful as I were.

Cat's face scrunched up at Jade's words.

"How early?" She asked.

"I need to leave the house at seven, so I'll be getting up at five to get ready," I said, and Cat squeaked.

"That's early," she said and looked at Kyle. "Can you drop me at my house tonight?"

"It's the complete opposite way from where I need to be," Kyle said, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Don't worry, Lil Red," Andre piped up. "We'll give you a ride home. You can listen to Diddly Bops after we drop Robbie and Beck off, okay?" He smiled at her and Cat lit up at his words.

"Kay, kay!" she said before walking back over to the couch to continue watching the movie she wanted on.

* * *

Everyone, including me, minus Kyle, was surprised by how well the meal turned out. If it weren't for the fact that I felt I might burst, I would have gone back for another plate.

"Jade, that was really good," Andre said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, Jade. How'd you learn to cook that?" Beck asked, and Jade shrugged.

"Just threw stuff in a pan," she said with a wave of her hand, her other hand resting on my knee under the table.

"Well, I for one am ready for a food coma," I said with a smile, standing slowly to collect the bowls and cutlery, taking them to the sink so I could start the dishes.

"Tori?" Cat asked softly as she came over to me while I filled the sink up with hot soapy water.

"Yes, Cat?" I smiled at her, pushing the sleeves of my sweatshirt up to my elbows, so they didn't get wet.

"Can I sleep over sometime soon?"

"Sure, Cat. How about on Friday?" I offered.

"Kay, kay," she said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, turning the taps off before the sink overfilled.

"It's just tradition," she murmured softly, her voice cracking.

I know she's an actress, but I honestly don't think she is acting right at this moment. Something's wrong and upsetting Cat, and I've shut her out for the past few weeks so I could be with Jade.

I looked passed Cat to see Jade leaning against the counter playing on my phone, and she must have sensed me, because she looked up at me, catching my gaze.

She must have seen something on my face because she walked and rested her hand on Cat's shoulder as she looked between us. "Everything okay?" She asked, her eyes flicking up to meet mine once more.

"I don't want to go home tonight," Cat whispered, and we both looked at her.

"Well, that's a different story," Jade said and wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulder. "Listen, how about the three of us just stay here instead?" Jade offered.

I rose an eyebrow at Jade, but she waved me off while she led Cat over to the couch, telling her to finish watching her movie.

God, Jade is going to make a great mother one day.

My eyes widened at the thought, and I quickly turned back towards the sink, plunging my hands into the steaming water.

"Need a hand?" Beck asked, picking up a towel to start drying things as I washed them.

"Thanks," I smiled softly, looking up at him.

"So Cat's staying?"

"I guess so. I really don't mind it, it's just..."

He nodded. "I understand, you don't want your bubble burst," he smiled at me.

And maybe in another life, I would have fallen for that smile and his kindness and generosity. Maybe.

But I'm head over heels for Jade.

"It'll be okay, she usually falls asleep on the couch anyway," Jade said as she came over, standing on the other side of me to put the dry things away that Beck had sat on the centre island once he'd finished with them.

"You almost ready to go, Beck?" Andre asked, holding up his phone. "My Grandma keeps calling me," he said, and honestly, he loved his grandmother, but I could tell he was a little bit fed up with not being able to have a night to relax.

How was she going to deal when he had to move away to college?

"Just a minute," Beck said as he dried the last plate, looking at the cutlery.

"It's okay, those can drip dry, thank you," I smiled at him, resting a hand on his arm after drying it off on another towel.

"No problem," he nodded, handing the last plate to Jade who gave him a small hug before she looked at me, and all I could do was smile.

She didn't want him back, she wanted me. I know that. I'm not going to forbid her from spending time with her friends.

I'm just a little bit jealous of how close they are.


	14. Chapter 14

**_ Jade’s POV. _ **

Tori and Cat were sitting on either side of me watching some random Disney movie I couldn’t remember the name of right now, but there is a huge fucking crab and a lot of singing about being Shiny... You know the one, I’m sure.

My mind is wondering though, to Tori's fingertips running over my thigh beneath the blanket we have draped across the three of us.

Cat loudly yawned and laid down, her feet resting on my other leg as she rested her head on the arm of the couch.

I looked over at her before I turned my attention to Tori who was lip-syncing the words to the song that was playing on the screen.

Finding them both distracted, I slipped my hand under the blanket and rested it on Tori's thigh, my eyes were on the movie, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tori turn her head a little.

I then felt her hand rest on top of mine, pushing it further up her thigh and my breath hitched as she pressed my fingers up under the edge of her shorts - Wait, those are my shorts!

She's wearing my shorts and my hoodie. She looked fucking good in them too. What I was trying to remember though, was, when did she change?

My fingers were pressed to her core before I could keep thinking. I then froze at the movement, finding nothing stopping the touch at all. Did she take her bikini off?

_Fuck_. She's naked beneath my clothes.

I squeezed my thighs together, my eyes slipping closed as she guided my hand for a moment before I took charge, running small, and very light teasing circles over her clit.

I felt her hips push up to meet my hand, heard a soft whimper leave her lips that she quickly covered up by clearing her throat.

I felt light I was high on adrenaline. As soon as she rested back into the couch properly, I dipped my index finger into her core, and her hand clamped down on my wrist, holding me there while she ground up against my hand.

I glanced at Cat who was still staring at the bright colours on the screen before I pulled my finger out of Tori and heard a huff from her which made me look at her.

She was flushed, even by the dark light of the screen, it was easy to tell.

Smirking, I waited for her to calm a little before I thrust two fingers straight into her, her breath catching in her throat along with a noise I desperately wanted to hear again.

She hid her face against my neck, biting down as I pumped my fingers within her slowly. Curling them every now and then which she happily responded to by shifting her hips up to meet my hand, my palm brushing against her clit.

Her breathing was getting quicker against my ear, I could feel the way her thighs shook around my wrist.

God, how I cannot wait till they're shaking around my head.

"Jade!" Tori called loudly, and I jumped, looking around, the TV was now off, and Cat was fast asleep curled into my side.

Oh Man, what a fucking dream.

"Hm?" I blinked a few times before looking at Tori who smiled and helped me adjust Cat on the couch.

She then grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs after we made sure the doors were locked.

When I sat on the bed, I could feel the wetness between my legs, and I ran a hand through my hair.

I saw Tori grab her pyjamas from under her pillow along with a fresh pair of underwear from the drawer before she slipped into the bathroom. "Do you need to use the bathroom? I just want a quick shower," she said softly.

Shaking my head, I forced a smile, swallowing thickly.

No, what I wanted was to take her right here and now.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm-" I paused, licking my lips before standing once more. "Can I join you?"

Tori's eyebrows shot up at my question, and she tilted her head, eyeing me warily.

We'd only seen each other braless, and to ask to join her in the shower?

"We don't have to... We don't even have to take our bikini bottom's off," I offered, and she seemed to mull it over while she stripped the sweater off.

"Jade, come for a shower," she said and turned the shower on, her hands pushing her shorts down her long legs, and my mouth went dry at the sight. Sure, she had her bikini on most of the afternoon, but if you could see Tori's body, you'd understand.

I moved forward and slipped my hands onto her hips when I got close enough, before pulling her into a soft kiss.

"You were making some noises in your sleep," she said as she pulled away from the kiss to throw her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"I had a good dream," I said with a smirk and her eyes widened a little at my confession.

"W-What about?" She stuttered, and god was it adorable.

"You." I turned away from her, pulling my clothes off, leaving us standing equally de-clothed, only in the bikini bottom's we'd had on most of the day.

Tori put a hand beneath the water, before stepping in and I allowed my eyes to run over her body.

She's so beautiful.

I don't even know why she likes me. I want to ask, but the words catch in my throat as I see her rubbing body wash all over her chest, my brain short-circuiting at the performance she's putting on for me.

Her hands massaging her breasts before she smirked and cupped water in her hands, tossing it at me.

"Jade, are you coming?" She asked, my eyes were drawn up to hers, passing that smirk on her lips.

I licked my lips and nodded. "I think I just did, yeah," I joked lightly, and her head was tossed back, melodic laughter dropping out of her lips.

"You're uncomfortable?" She asked, and I frowned a little, tilting my head in confusion, and she must have noticed before her eyes widened and she put her hands out to grab mine, pulling me into the shower with her.

"Not like, out of place, uncomfortable... Like... Horny," She said, and my jaw dropped hearing her say it.

How can a word like that add to the wetness between my legs? Was it just the way she said it? I wanted to think about other times I'd heard it in my life.

I blinked as I felt her lips on my neck, her hands on my waist and her thigh pressed between my legs. A yelp leaving my lips as I was backed up against the wall, the cold tiles shocking me a little.

"What was the dream?" She asked, her eyes darker than usual, her hands suddenly just as hold as the wall and I looked down at them to see that she was rubbing body wash over my sides, my breasts, down my thighs.

"I-We... We were on the couch watching a movie. You guided my hand up your thigh beneath the blanket," I swallowed, my throat felt like it was closing up with nerves.

"Blanket?" She asked.

"We were watching a movie with Cat," I said and ran a hand through my hair. "She was laying on the other end of the couch though." She nodded, waving a hand for me to continue.

"So then what happened?" She asked as she grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face the wall while she soaped my back up.

"You had my sleep shorts on and my sweater, but that's it... Nothing was on under it, you pressed my fingers into you," my face burned lightly at the memory, so I rested my forehead against the tile and took a calming breath.

Her hands were in my hair now, guiding it back into the water slowly so she could wash it for me, and I feel like I've never felt so equally relaxed and turned on in my life.

"Did you?" She asked, her lips by my ear, making a shiver run down my spine before she moved the water stream away from us and started shampooing my hair.

"Yes, I wanted to tease you, but I couldn't stop myself from touching you, slipping my fingers into you, feeling your walls clench around them while you bit my neck to keep quiet so Cat didn't suspect a thing." I cleared my throat and chewed on my lip as she rinsed my hair out, my eyes slipping shut as her fingers threaded through my hair a few times, making sure it was all out.

"What happened then?"

"You woke me, and now we're here." I opened my eyes as I felt her fingers on my chin, pulling me closer so we could kiss.

"That sounds like a good dream, I'm sorry I woke you," she said softly, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

"I like this reality just as much, you're in it, we're showering together, and I'm okay taking it at whatever pace you want," I told her, kissing her once more before she grabbed the conditioner and started to hum as she continued to do my hair.

I couldn't quite place what the song was, but I know I'd heard it before.

"What is that?" I asked, and she looked at the wall before looking at me in confusion.

"What's what?" She asked. God, she can be so innocent at times.

I chuckled, shaking my head a little before tapping her nose.

"That song you were just humming. It sounds familiar."

"Oh, it's my alarm." She smiled and shrugged,

"Okayyy, but what's the song?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" She nodded and thought about it before shrugging. "Have you heard of K-Pop?" She asked.

"You saw how badly I wanted to murder the speakers today, do I seem like someone who listens to anything with 'pop' in the title?" I smirked.

"It's a genre," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I can't say I have, no. Why?"

"It's Korean Pop," she said as if it explained everything.

"You listen to Korean music?"

"Only a few groups, I don't get overly excited about it."

"There's still so much I don't know about you," I said softly, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss.

"There's still time to learn," her voice was so soft, so unsure, and I kissed her again.

"I look forward to learning everything." I swiped my thumb beneath her eye and wiped away a stray tear before she blinked rapidly, shaking her head.

"Hair... Rinse it out," she said and ran her hands through her own hair, putting a decent amount of space between us.

I swallowed and moved under the water, washing the conditioner out of my hair.

* * *

 

I stared in the mirror after towel drying my hair for the longest time, taking all my frustration out on the task.

I felt uneasy. Really uneasy.

Tori was acting differently. Did she not want me now that I liked her back? I mean, I've heard stories of people falling out of love once the person they liked started liking them.

Is that's what was happening?

Was Tori only sticking with me out of pity? Thinking I was just using her as a rebound?

I yanked the door open after pulling on my shorts and tank-top and stared at her, the phone leaping out of her hand. I must have shocked her a little.

"Banana Slugs," I said, and she stood, staring at me.

"Wha-" I cut her off, taking the few steps towards her, kissing her.

"I'm in love with you, Tori," I said, and she looked a little dazed from the kiss still.

"Repeat that, please?" She asked softly.

"I, Jade West, am in love with you, Victoria Vega," I said with certainty.

Her face flickered with different emotions while her eyes searched mine.

"You're sure?"

"Surer than I've ever been about anything," I nodded.

"Kiss me," she said, and I happily leaned in, kissing her deeply a soft moan escaping my lips as her tongue swiped across them.

"I love you too, Jade," she said before kissing me once more. 


	15. Chapter 15

**_ Tori's POV. _ **

 

“Tori?” A small voice called out to me, dragging me from my sleep and I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head.

“Tori?” The voice called again, and it took me a moment to register that it was Cat calling for me.

"What?" I called back and pulled the pillow away from me to see that the lump in the bed beside me was covered by all the blankets and only my feet were covered.

"I had a bad dream," she said, her head poking in the door.

Thank god Jade, and I didn't fuck last night after our confessions. I doubt we'd have managed to put clothes back on.

"Can I come lay with you?" She whispered.

I moved closer to Jade's side of the bed, patting the spot I'd just moved from, and Cat quickly came in, closing the door behind her before she pounced on the bed cuddling up against me.

"Who's that?" She whispered, pointing to the lump of blankets.

"Shh, it's Jade. She didn't drive home cause it was really late last night, get some sleep, Cat," I whispered and pulled one of the blankets over the both of us after a small struggle of getting it from Jade's death grip before tucking it under Cat's side so it couldn't be pulled back.

A small giggle from Cat dragged my attention back to her. "What?" I muttered, thinking I must have accidentally tickled her side or something.

"Jade's sleeping in your bed," she said quietly and shook her head. "She's been so nice to you lately."

"Cat," I said with a light warning tone. "Sleep."

"Maybe she has a crush on you," Cat beamed, and I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes.

If only she knew.

"Goodnight, Tor," she said quietly and face the wall.

I rolled over to face Jade and reached beneath the pillow she was laying on to grab her phone. She always kept it there. My heart leapt into my throat at the lock screen. The photo from the night we first slept beside each other.

I was curled against her with my thumb in my mouth.

Why was that her screen? When did she set it on her screen?

Come to think of it I've not really looked at her phone before.

I blinked, coming back to the reality of why I actually had her phone.

I set it back under her pillow after checking the time and slipped my arm over her waist beneath the pile of blankets.

* * *

 

Sitting at the kitchen table with Jade who was looking at a video on her phone, I sighed lightly and glanced over at her. She'd been silent all morning.

I mean, sure she was always pretty quiet in the mornings, but she hadn't even said good morning to me.

It made me wonder if she was regretting last night.

"Jade?" I asked quietly, and I wasn't even sure if she heard me until she set her phone and coffee down to look at me.

"What's up?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Do you regret saying it?"

"No. What's making you say that?" She asked, and her voice was more hoarse this morning then I'd ever heard it.

"You're just unusually quiet this morning," I said with a shrug.

"Sorry," her hand was now resting on mine, and I looked up into her eyes and saw only love in them. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather this morning," she said and smiled tiredly.

"Why don't you go back up to bed?" I offered, and she shook her head, leaning back into her as she picked her coffee back up.

"I'm okay," she said and must have caught the look that fluttered across my face briefly that showed my concern. "I promise."

"Morning, guys," Cat said as she came downstairs, running a hand through her hair.

"Morning, Cat," I said and pushed myself up from the table to grab the milk, a bowl, spoon and a box of cereal from the cupboards and the fridge before placing them on the table where I was sitting. "Here you go," I said and looked at Cat before heading back into the kitchen to wash the dishes Jade, and I used for our breakfast.

"How was your interview?" Cat asked, and I blinked, completely forgetting that we'd lied to her yesterday.

"It was okay, they said they'd call me," I told her, and she smiled before pouring cereal into the bowl.

"Yay! Cheerios!" She chirped as she poured the milk onto them before munching away happily.

I looked at Jade once I'd dried my hands off and she looked like she was about to fall back asleep. "Jade," I said, startling her a little.

"What?" She snapped before she glanced at Cat then at me, her eyes showing an apology and I just nodded.

"You're falling asleep, why don't you head back upstairs and lay down?" I said.

"Why are you sleepy, Jadey?" Cat asked, and I smiled at the softness that settled on Jade's face.

"Someone woke me up at four this morning," Jade said, lightly glaring at Cat.

Cat looked upset before she looked down at her bowl. "Sorry, Jade," she whispered, and I rested a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Cat, why don't we go to the Faire today?" I asked, watching her perk back up.

"Which one?" Jade asked, looking at me, seemingly suddenly interested.

"There's a Ren Faire just outside of town, or there's the big carnival," I said, and they both nodded.

My phone pinged signalling a message, and I grabbed it from the bench looking down at the screen with a small frown.

"Who's the message from?" Jade asked.

"Uh... My father."

"I thought he was with your mother?" She said, eyebrows creasing.

"Turns out she went with Gary, dad's coworker... She told me when I came back from the hospital," I said softly, and I waved the phone, pointing to the front door.

Jade only nodded, and I could feel her eyes on me as I stepped outside, thankful I had my ugg-boots on to keep my feet warm when a slight breeze hit me.

I pressed the details option in my messages, and my phone started calling my father with the tap of my thumb on the phone symbol.

" _Tori?_ " My dad's voice vibrated against my ear, and I felt like I was going to throw up. He sounded strange.

"Hi, Daddy. How are you doing?"

" _I'm doing okay, sweetie. I just wanted to let you know that I found your spare car key. Is... Can I-_ "

"Can you bring it over, please? Mum must have picked my other key up with her when she left to go visit the family. Aunt Sonya had another kid," I told him and sat on the seat that was facing the front door.

" _You're home alone?_ " He asked, a little concerned.

"No, I've had my friends with me most the time. Someone's always been here, so I'm not alone." I frowned. "Not that you care," I said, snapping.

" _What do you mean I don't care?_ " He asked, and I could tell by his tone he was frowning.

"Really? Jade tried calling you from my phone when I was in the hospital the other day." I grunted and kicked a rock, the sound of my ugg-boot scuffing sounded weird. I looked down at my foot to make sure my boots weren't marked while I listened to him stumble over excuses.

"Look, Can you please just bring the key over so I can go out today? I'm tired of always jumping in my friend's cars and asking for lifts because you two think I'm not mature enough to hold my own keys."

"Yeah," he said deeply, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'll be over in an hour." He didn't even give me a chance to reply before he hung up and I frowned, clutching my phone tightly out of anger.

My parents only ever cared, or pretended to, when I had a show at school. Other than that, they didn't care they weren't around.

I looked up as the door opened and Cat was staring at me expectantly.

"J-Jade said she's going back upstairs to lay down," she said, and it sounded to me Jade told her in a rude way that upset Cat.

"Okay, do you want to put on a movie, and I'll go check on her?" I offered, and she nodded, forcing a small smile, before we made our way further into the house, the door clicking shut behind us. 

* * *

 

_**AN: As you can already tell, I don't like Tori's parents... So, her dad is gonna be an asshole in this. Just was warning.** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**TOTALLY A TRIGGER WARNING FOR TALKS OF ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!** _

* * *

_**Jade's POV.** _

I looked up as Tori came into the room, pulling the blankets over my body more and she looked a little annoyed, and I really hoped it wasn't caused by me.

"What was the phone call about?" I asked hesitantly as Tori put her phone on the bedside table and slid her boots off and got beneath the blankets with me, shivering a little. My arms instantly wrapping around her to pull her close and warm her up.

"He found the spare key to my car, so he's going to bring it over," she said softly and slid her hands under my shirt, curling them against my stomach.

My breath hitched at how they felt like icicles, so I just held her tighter, my arm reaching over her to flick the heated blanket on. "How are you cold right now?" I asked with a light chuckle.

"I don't know, sometimes I just get cold when I'm angry... You'd think my body would be more heated," she shrugged as she spoke and nuzzled against my neck. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded and rubbed her back as I hummed softly. "I think I just need a nap, do you want me to come out with you and Cat?"

"It would be nice, but we can go another day, you should rest."

There was a chiming from downstairs followed by Cat calling out 'Ding-Dong' like she sometimes did when the doorbell went off.

We both laughed a little and Tori tried to pull away from me, but I only held on tighter.

"Jade," she huffed, giving in to my embrace.

"Yes?" I grinned when she looked up at me finally.

"I need to go grab my key from him." she pouted, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Tooooriiiii," Cat called out followed by footsteps running up the stairs.

We both pulled away from each other and Tori was out of the bed just as the door was forcefully pushed open.

"You tell me to come over and don't answer the door?" Tori's father asked a little angry.

"I was in the bathroom," Tori frowned over at him, crossing her arms after she pulled her ugg-boots back on.

"You- What are you doing in my daughter's bed?" He asked, pointing right at me.

"Uh... Sleeping?" I rose an eyebrow, slipping out from under the covers, pulling my shirt down correctly.

"No." He snapped and glared at me before turning his attention to Tori. "I thought you were over this... This phase," he said with even more anger now.

"Excuse me? You walked out leaving me here with mum just because she slept with someone else. You don't get to comment on my life, anymore. You made yourself clear that you wanted nothing to do with me when I came out to you." Tori's voice was getting higher, so I looked at Cat who looked like a deer in headlights.

Eyes wide, frantically searching for a way out of this situation.

I grabbed Cat's hand as I stepped out of the room, dragging her down the hallway towards Trina's room. I pushed her in without much resistance and told her to listen to some music.

By the time I got back to Tori's room, both of the Vega's weren't even in there.

"Just let go," I heard Tori yelp and looked down the stairs to see her father trying to drag her towards the door.

"Hey!" I yelled, running down the stairs after them. "Get your hands off of her before I break every bone in your hands," I said, making my way over to them, forcefully removing his hand from her wrist as Tori moved to stand behind me.

I pushed her back a few steps carefully, my eyes remaining on her dad as his eyes darkened.

"Child abuse... You may be a cop, but I can back her up on it, get you locked up, never be able to see her again... And much worse, I suggest you make no more contact with Tori ever again unless she calls you," I said in a low tone.

"You really think you're gonna win that fight?" He asked, a smirk falling into place.

I clenched my fists, knowing he was a cop and that if I hit him, I'd be the one getting into trouble.

"I have the proof too, dad," Tori spoke up, her voice cracking as she did.

I watched the way his face fell, and he looked nervous now before he squinted at her, and she stepped beside me, her hand slipping into mine to make both of us feel better.

"I have a video from one of your drunken nights," she continued, and he paled slightly. "It's just the right amount of information I need because one, I'm not eighteen yet. And two, it's timestamped to prove I'm not old enough in it."

My stomach dropped, and I looked at her, her hand was tightly gripping mine, her posture was the straightest I've ever seen it, her jaw was set. She looked like she'd had enough.

"Leave," she said, glaring at him and I outstretched my hand.

"The key to her car, first," I said quickly, and he dug a set of keys from his pocket, quickly fumbling with them before pulling a single key off the chain and dropping it into my hand before walking out, the door slamming loudly behind him.

"Video proof of what?" I asked when Tori's hand let up its death-grip on mine.

"I-" She stopped, swallowing hard before looking at our joined hands. "He used to get drunk a lot and would come into my room and start-he-" she hiccuped as tears started falling.

"Is this what your nightmares are about?" I asked, drawing her into my arms to hold her protectively.

I felt Tori nod against my shoulder as her body shook with sobs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

"He used to beat me, Jade," she whispered, and my heart shattered as the words hit my ears.

I let her go and stormed out of the house, seeing his car still parked at the end of the driveway, talking on the phone. When he saw me, he got out of the car and stood like he was untouchable.

But oh, he was so touchable.

I brought my fist up quicker than I could even stop it, it connected with his nose, and he stumbled back against the car a little to support himself.

"If you EVER lay a hand on Tori again, you'll end up with more than a bloody and broken nose," I yelled, one of the neighbours that were across the road came running over, pulling me away from him after I'd landed a few more blows to his stomach and ribs.

I pulled from the grasp and poked my finger against David's chest, a growl in my words as I spoke up. "You're never allowed near Tori again, do you hear me? If I ever see you around her or hear that you've touched her again, I'll hunt you down, do you understand?"

David stood straighter, a hand on his nose to try and catch some of the blood that was running down his face.

"Ma'am?" The neighbour asked lightly, gaining my attention.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I raged, glaring at the man before noticing that we'd gain a little audience through cracked curtains and other driveways.

"Jade..." Tori called softly from the top of the driveway. "Leave it," she said helplessly.

I turned to face her father again and glared at him. "Just try pressing charges, I dare you," I spat and made my way back up the driveway.

Slipping my arm around Tori's waist when I got to her side, I lead her inside.

"I love you," I heard her whisper in my ear once we were in the safety of her house, the door locked, the weight of the morning already hanging above us.

She grabbed my hands carefully and looked at my knuckles, her thumb gently caressing the reddening lumps.

"Let's get some ice on that," she said softly, and I nodded before looking towards the stairs.

"We should check on Cat, too," I said and cleared my throat.

"I'll go, you look after your hand, okay?"

I nodded, leaning in to kiss her, her head turning at the last second to catch my lips against her own.

"I love you too, Tori," I whispered once the kiss broke and her smile made my heart skip and stutter.

She quickly kissed me again before heading up the stairs while I made my way to the kitchen to get some ice for my hand.

* * *

_**AN: I just got home from the dentist and I'm very fuckin sore rn so I decided to update. Hope y'all enjoy :)** _


	17. Chapter 17

_ **Tori’s POV.** _

When Cat and I came downstairs, the first thing I saw was Jade, and my heart fluttered at the pure beauty of her.

"What happened, Jadey?" Cat asked with a gasp when she saw Jade had an ice-pack on her hand.

"I punched Tori's dad," she said without a moment's pause, and my throat tightened uncomfortably.

What was supposed to happen now? Jade punched my father. A cop. Jade hit a police officer.

God. What if he arrested her? I stood motionless beside the piano, Jade and Cat's voice fading out as they continued their conversation.

I was brought back to reality a little while later by Jade's hand resting on my arm. "Tori?" she asked gently.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked, cursing myself for allowing my voice to crack and show emotion.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered as if she had read my mind, my fears and worries.

"Cat, why don't we all go over to your place and get you a change of clothes before we head out to the Faire?" Jade asked, her hand not leaving mine as she spoke to Cat.

"My mum called a while ago asking me to come home, they need to take my brother out of town again," Cat told us, and I nodded slowly.

"Well, Vega?" Jade asked, looking at me. "Why don't you and I drop Cat off our way to the Faire then?"

"Sounds like a plan," I nodded and smiled softly at the two of them. Getting out of the house would be a great idea right now.

 

* * *

 

Stepping up the gates of the show-ground, the first thing I noticed was a few women in period clothing, walking around with fake dragons on their shoulders, or long trains of tulle towering from their hair or tall princess-like hats.

I smiled brightly as Jade gained us admission to the Ren Faire and she took my hand, leading me into the throngs of people.

I could hear guitars strumming, tambourines were being slapped rhythmically, some singing, somewhere in the distance.

I could smell various foods, making my stomach growl and my mouth water. I followed the scent, Jade's hand tightly gripping mine as I dragged her through the crowds.

We passed some people laughing loudly, and I couldn't help but smile bigger, my fears from earlier melting away.

We saw a tortoise walking around with an Ale Mug strapped on it's back, a small sign saying 'Tip The Tortoise' in the prettiest calligraphy I'd ever seen in my life.

I dug some change from the bottom of my bag before crouching down to put the coins in the open mug and stood after lightly running my fingers over the tortoises' head. My eyes snapped towards Jade who was putting her phone away quickly with a devious smirk on her lips.

I playfully glared at her before grabbing her hand once more to continue our trek to find food.

There were different vendors lined up across the area, my eyes lit up when I saw bags and bags of fairy floss on a shelf in one of the vendor stands and moved to get in line.

"You like fairy floss?" Jade asked when she saw me eyeing the different colours and different sized bags.

"Do I ever!" I grinned and leaned into her embrace as she slipped an arm around my waist.

"What colour?" She asked when we moved up a few steps.

"I kinda want to try the purple one, what do you think it tastes like?"

"Maybe grapes? That's the generic purple flavour, right?"

"You're right." I chuckled and nodded, moving closer to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Can I get one of each flavour, please? And a large lemonade," Jade said before I could speak and she was already pulling some cash from her pocket with her free hand.

"Sure thing, sweetheart, just a moment," the lady said with a smile and took the cash before handing Jade some change and three bags of the cotton candy.

We stepped out of the way so someone else could order while we waited for the lemonade to be made.

"You didn't have to buy it all," I said with a small pout.

"Relax, would you? Let me treat you like you deserve," she said softly and handed me the bag of purple cotton-candy while she slipped the other two into her purse that was slung over her shoulder.

I smiled, opening the bag, pulling a small chunk free from the sugar cloud and popped it into my mouth while Jade removed her arm from my waist, thanking the lady as she was handed the large Styrofoam cup of lemonade.

Jade moved to my other side as we stepped away from the area and her free arm slid around my waist. I picked some more of the purple cloud and brought it up to her lips, smiling when she opened her mouth without hesitation before she licked my finger and thumb clean.

"That's fucking horrible," she said after a moment and sipped on the lemonade before bringing the straw up to my lips so I could have a drink too.

"You're wrong, it's delicious," I said and grinned as we continued our way around the large show-ground.

I looked over at Jade as we saw a man in the far corner with a mask on, like a doctor from the Assassins Creed games- Jade got me addicted, don't ask -and her smile grew.

We made our way over to the man, and he tilted his head as he saw us, bowing dramatically -like a royal bowing that you see a prince do in movies- one arm extended as he held his other hand over his chest.

I giggled, rolling the cotton-candy bag up quickly and shoving it into my own bag before grabbing the lemonade and pushing Jade closer with my free hand.

I pulled my phone out, and they posed, backs pressed together, the 'doctors' arms crossed over his chest, his head turned slightly, so his mask was visible in the shot, and Jade just smiled brightly as she folded her arms also.

I snapped the photo before nodding at the man who only bowed his head towards me while Jade grabbed my phone and the drink, nudging me closer to him.

I thought for a second before pointing to the ground and telling him what I was planning for the photo.

He nodded, and I dropped down to the ground crossing my hands over my chest.

He crouched down over me, one of his hands resting on mine while the other rested on his own chest. And somehow, even with the mask on, he made it look sorrowful. So I closed my eyes while Jade snapped the picture before I got up, grinning widely.

"Thank you so much," I said to him, and he only nodded.

Jade handed me my bag when I got back to her side, and I slipped it over my shoulder looking at the photo she took with a smile.

We walked around for a while, watching as kids and adults were fighting with wooden swords.

A canon was let off at the other end of the grounds, both of us could hear the echo, and it gained our attention. So we made our way down towards the group that was ready to watch another one get set off when I pulled up to a stop, Jade getting tripped up by my sudden braking and she fell back into me.

She opened her mouth to speak when I pointed to a small line forming on the side of the field.

"Archery?" She asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Can we?" I begged lightly, turning to face her fully with a broad smile.

"Okay, but can we see the canon first? They called out that they were only shooting two while you were laying on the ground," she told me, and I nodded, taking a sip of the drink while we continued to walk down the field towards the canon.

We finished off the last of the lemonade on the way down the field, and I dropped the cup into a nearby trashcan while looking at the different tents filled with varying items, my body warm with happiness.

We stood behind the flimsy barrier that was just a bright coloured rope and watched as they loaded the canon-ball into the canon.

It was flying through the air within a minute and landing on the other side of the field in an indent that had been made by the other balls that had gone flying in the air throughout the day.

I glanced at Jade who had videoed the whole thing and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she put the phone down away from the action.

"Tori?" She asked, and I pulled away a little, keeping my arm around her waist.

"Yes, Jade?"

"I don't want to rush anything, but can we tell our friends? Cat and Andre I mean... I don't care about Robbie enough for him to know or not." She chewed on her lip looking at me nervously.

She's so pretty when she's nervous.

I smiled and nodded, kissing her gently. "We can tell whoever you want, Jade," I said and made a move to keep on walking up the grounds towards the archer's area that we passed earlier.

Jade fell into step beside me, her hand grabbing mine as she pulled me into a kiss, out of the corner of my eye.

I saw he lift her hand up and heard the shutter click on her phone letting me know she took a picture of it.

I pulled from the kiss with a wide smile and looked at the screen, the picture was blurry, so I grabbed her phone and deleted it before holding my arm out and kissing her cheek, snapping a photo of it.

I then pulled her lips to mine, making a small video of it as our lips connected and ended the video when I realized she wasn't about to pull away anytime soon.

I melted against her, my arms sliding around her waist, and at the moment, it felt like it was just her and I. There weren't crowds pushing passed us. There weren't vendors calling out to come look at their items.

Just us.

By the time we pulled apart, my lips were tingling as I struggled to regain control of my breathing and I smiled brightly at how flushed Jade looked.

I bought a hand up, cupping her cheek, smoothing my thumb over it gently.

"I love you," we both said at the exact same time, and I couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes lit up.

"Want to see who has better aim, ladies?" A voice said, and we looked over at an older woman who was holding a bow and arrow.

"What do you say, Jade? Loser cooks dinner?" I grinned, and she nodded, paying for our turn.

"Three tries each," the woman said, and I stood bag with our bags, holding both phones up to record while Jade had her go.

Each arrow she shot was ridiculously close to the center ring, and I watched the way she bowed dramatically towards the phones, making me laugh softly and hand the devices to her as I stood up for my turn.

The first one I shot missed the target entirely and hit the tree the target was leaning against. I blushed as Jade chuckled and relaxed my shoulders, taking a deep breath before lining up the next shot.

I focused as best I could, blocking out other noises, I released the arrow, my heart thudding harshly against my ribs as time seemed to slow.

I bounced on my feet a little as it hit right on the edge of the center ring, closer than Jade had made any of hers and pulled up my last arrow.

I repeated the process of calming myself down and aimed a little to the left before letting go, my eyes shutting as soon as I released it, too nervous to look.

"Looks like I'm cooking dinner, Vega, nice job," Jade said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"It's okay," I said as we moved out of the way so other people could take their turns. "We can order in."

We stopped outside of a small tent, and I looked around at the leather jackets while Jade occupied herself looking at something else, and when I saw Jade was distracted completely, I waved over the person that worked the tent and asked if he could somehow wrap one of the jackets up without Jade realizing.

He smiled and nodded, telling me it'd be a minute after I pointed out which one and made my way out the front of the tent after paying him, looking at the different leather-bound books, jeweler and other handmade things that all had leather poured into it somehow. I snuck a black band -with a small jade in a silver ring- into the man and paid him for it also before taking the brown bag he'd given me.

I turned to find Jade holding a similar bag, her eyebrow quirking up before we made our way back out of the tent, smiling.

"Do you want lunch?" She asked, and I nodded slowly, my stomach rumbling loudly at the thought of food.

She chuckled before taking my hand into hers and leading us back towards the food vendors all the way at the other end of the field back where we first came in.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ AN: My  AMAZING wife wanted me to update ... sooooo, here! :)  _ **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jade's POV** _

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying each others company, and when it came time to head home, Tori rested her head on my shoulder as I drove, her hand twined with mine upon my thigh.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked her softly, just in case she'd already dozed off.

"I did, thank you. It was a good date," Tori said and lifted her head to look at me.

"Date?" I frowned a little confused, we hadn't said it was a date.

"You wouldn't let me pay for anything, pulled my chair out at lunch, even picked me a flower." She laughed softly and reached onto the dash where she'd sat the flower and pulled it close to her, sniffing it.

"Date." I smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't realise, maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"The Faire or a date?" She asked, resting her head back on my shoulder.

"Both?" I half shrugged. "I definitely want to take you on a real date," I told her and was by her lifting our joined hands and pressing a kiss to my knuckle.

"Okay," she whispered and kissed my thumb before settling our hands back onto my lap.

"I'm starving, do you want something?" I asked when I saw a few restaurants coming up. "It can be our date, I know you're not a huge fan of getting too dressed up," I said softly.

"Oh, yes. You pick though, I'm so hungry I can eat anything." She pulled away from me to grab her phone as it started ringing and I lowered the volume so she could hear the call.

"Hello?"

I glanced at Tori who seemed to pale a little, and I pulled the car off to the side of the road and shut it off, resting my hand on her knee.

Her hand went to mine and clamped down tight as she listened to the other end of the call.

"Destroyed? How bad?"

She cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair before putting it back onto my hand.

"I-I'll be there soon to see the damage, thank you," Tori said as she ended the call and took a ragged breath.

"The cops think they found my car. It's been torched," she told me, and I nodded, starting the car up. "I have to go to the station to make sure it is mine. I'm sorry, do you want to pick up food on the way?"

"We can get something soon, let's just go check this shit out." I pulled my car back out onto the road and kept my hand on Tori's knee, feeling the way she squeezed it every now and then.

* * *

 

I waited patiently in the hallway outside the interview room, they weren't accusing Tori, it was just a quiet place to talk.

The door opened after a little while, and Tori thanked the officer that she had spoken to before she put a hand on my shoulder.

"You must be Jade," The young looking officer said and held a hand out towards me.

I rose an eyebrow but shook his hand anyway, and Tori stepped back a little. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, and I could feel my body tense up, my eyes widening.

"Oh, it's okay, I believe you didn't do it," he said quickly. "Tori can come in too."

Tori slipped her hand into mine, and we went back into the room, taking a seat, the large two-way mirror was a little intimidating, but I looked at Tori and found myself calming quickly.

"Jade, Tori said something that might help us find out who did it. But you need to run me through everything that happened today, okay?"

I blinked, opening my mouth but found the words died on my tongue.

"Just when my father was there," Tori said, her hand resting on mine.

Nodding, I cleared my throat and thought back to this morning.

I ran him through finding David Vega trying to drag Tori out of the house, how he was pissed because Tori was gay and how Tori threatened to get him into trouble because she had evidence that proved he used to abuse her.

I told him about the fact that when I found out David had been hurting Tori, I went out and confronted him because he was still in the driveway, talking on the phone.

How a neighbour saw it go down that I punched David, a few times, probably even broke his nose before Tori called me to come back inside, I threatened David to not bother pressing charges.

The cop wrote everything down before he clicked off a small tape recorder and smiled softly at us.

"I think that's everything we need to bring your dad in as a suspect, Tori," he said, and she smiled sadly at him. "Do you think you can bring in the proof that he used to hurt you?"

Tori nodded and looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, I can do that," she said and nodded.

"So it is her car?" I asked, bringing it back to the whole reason we were here.

"Yes, licence plates match what she'd told us, she told us about a few other things, and we checked it out, and it's her car. Down to the Diddly Bops CD that was in the stereo, unharmed if you want it back," he said and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tori."

"Keep the CD," we both said quickly and smiled softly at each other. Cat always made Tori play that stupid CD.

"It's fine, Marty." Tori put a hand on my shoulder and stood slowly. "I'll see you for Sarah's birthday?"

The officer nodded and smiled softly. "See you guys later, bring your girlfriend if you want to," he said, looking straight at me.

I looked at Tori with a raised eyebrow, and she smiled. "He's a cop, he know's things," she said with a light laugh.

I followed Tori out of the station to where my car was parked and listened to her call her mother and update her on what was happening.

I waited in the car for her, giving her the privacy she needed while I connected my phone to the stereo and shuffled my playlists to relax to some music while I watched Tori through the windscreen, standing right in front of the car.

I took a moment to take her in because if you had a girlfriend as gorgeous as I do, you'd understand.

She slipped into the car a little while later and sighed, turning to face me.

"Are you still feeling up to going out to eat, or do you want to go home?" I asked her, and her stomach growled loudly at the mention of food.

I smiled and looked down at our clothes to see just where we could go dressed as we were and smiled softly.

"How hungry are you?" I asked as I pulled the car out of the parking space.

"I'm so hungry for chicken," she said rubbing her hands together. "Like I'm sure I could eat a whole chicken."

I chuckled and nodded.

"Olive Garden?" I suggested, and her eyes lit up as she nodded quickly.

God, my girlfriends fucking adorable.

She sang along to the music that was playing and gripped my hand, and I felt the weight of our afternoon drain from my body.

I was ready to just nap, but now, seeing how happy she is, I just want to keep making her smile like that forever.

Wait... Forever?

I swallowed and chanced a glance at Tori to find her happily distracted while she played a game on her phone, swaying slightly and singing along to whatever was playing.

It wasn't long before we were getting out of the car at Olive Garden, I waited at the end of the vehicle for her, and our hands joined instantly.

"What are you going to get?" She asked as we made our way towards the entrance.

"Chicken Parmigiana, you?" I looked at her, smiling.

"Me too! But I don't like their spaghetti," she said with a soft frown before she pulled the door open for us.

"So get it with something else?"

"Oh, I usually get it with fries instead," she told me as we waited for someone to come and greet us.

"What did you buy today?" I asked once we were seated.

Her eyebrows creased and she tilted her head in confusion.

"You brought everything," she said and at the menu.

"No, you bought something from that guy that was near the archer area." I reminded her, and her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh, a present," she said and went back to looking at the menu.

"For?"

"Someone," she smirked.

"Maybe that someone bought you something," I said softly and grinned at her pout.

"Noooo, you bought everything today, you weren't supposed to buy presents too!"

"Oh, well, I can't return it now, sorry." I shrugged and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tori's POV.** _

Dinner had been amazing, and Jade was more than happy to sit at the table longer, sharing a dessert between us.

By the time we'd got back home, I was more than ready to go to bed and do nothing.

We made our way up the stairs after kicking our shoes off, and I dropped face-first into the bed with a happy sigh.

"Hey, if you're gonna do that, at least move up more so I can sit," Jade said, so I crawled up the bed more, dropping my face into the pillows.

I turned my head to look at her as she kneeled on the bed and scooted closer before she straddled my thighs and pressed her hands to my lower back.

Her fingers were kneading at a particularly sore spot, and I couldn't help but moan.

"That feels good," I said, resting my head on my arms.

"I am good with my hands," she said and I blushed lightly.

"I don't doubt that for a second," I said, more to myself than anything.

I found myself sighing as her skilled hands massaged my lower back, a moan bubbling up passed my lips as she clawed her nails down my back- the feeling of warmth spreading through me.

I felt her hands unclasp my bra before they resumed their kneading across my shoulders.

So this is what heaven feels like?

"Roll over," Jade said after a while, lifting herself up enough so that I could do as instructed.

When I was on my back, staring up at her, I found myself once more getting lost in her touch, her eyes, the way her lip quirked up at the sides when she was fighting off a smile.

I want to map every inch of her body and memorise every dip, curve, noise inducing spot.

I want to find out what makes her breath hitch. What makes her toes curl. What makes her beg, cry out, and pant for more.

Smiling softly, I bought a hand up, cupping Jade's cheek waiting for our eyes to connect before I spoke. "I love you," I whispered and was met with a kiss being pressed into my palm.

"I love you too, Tori," she said quietly and pull her shirt and bra off in one smooth motion, tossing them towards the bathroom before she laid on me, kissing my neck, my lips… Everywhere she could, wherever my shirt wasn't in the way.

But it didn't stop her.

She bunched my shirt up, pushing it up over my head, trapping my arms up above me as my head was rested down on the fabric before she slid down my body, kissing and nipping her way to my hips.

She bit down on my left hip, a whimper leaving my lips as she did before she sucked lightly, her tongue smoothing over the indents her teeth left behind.

I sat up a little, pulling my shirt and bra off -clumsily due to the odd angle of Jade refusing to move off me and where my shirt was- and dropped them to the floor, watching the way those stunning teal eyes dragged over my now exposed breasts.

I felt it in every fibre of my being as she palmed one and closed her mouth around the other.

I felt the way it made my insides clench. The way it made my clit throb.

I want Jade. And I'll be damned if I let anything get in my way this time- unless Jade says no- I need her.

I bought a hand up to tangle in her hair as she switched sides, her mouth closing around my other nipple as her hand came up and played with the other, massaging, pinching, teasing it.

I whimpered, rolling my hips, feeling the way she bit down as my hips came into contact with hers.

"Vega," she rasped, and my thighs clamped together at the huskiness in her voice.

God, she sounds so sexy all the time, but when her voice is filled- practically dripping -with lust, I doubt I'll last long beneath her hands. I've wanted her for so long.

It wasn't much longer before our lips connected, our hands were trembling as we struggled to get our jeans off quick enough and we were facing each other in just our underwear.

The final barrier.

My mind was reeling.

Did she want this as much as me?

Did she really feel the same?

I wonder if she knows just how long I've wanted this.

"Tori?" Jade's hesitant voice pulls me from my thoughts, and I blink, smiling at her.

"Jade?"

"You didn't say anything- I asked what you were thinking."

"Sorry, I was thinking about you," I admitted with a light blush covering my cheeks.

"What about?" She asked, bringing a hand up to push some hair out of my face.

"How long I've wanted this," I admitted and smiled as she pulled me against her, our bodies seemingly fitting together like a missing piece of a puzzle.

"I think-" she took a shaky breath, her hand finding mine before our fingers slipped together. "I think that a part of me has always wanted you too, I mean, I always came to you when something went wrong, right?"

I nodded, unsure of what to say, of what she wanted to hear.

"Maybe I wasn't jealous of the fact that I thought you wanted Beck, it was that you didn't pay any attention to me," she said, and I smiled, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, I paid attention to you. I wanted so bad to not let go of you whenever we hugged. When you practically tackled me over the hug before Yerba? God, I was fucking loving that."

Her eyes widened, and she tapped my nose. "I love it when you cuss," she said and kissed me.

It was soft, caring, loving. All those things I'd only known Jade to be around Beck.

And she was this way around me.

"I love you," I sighed happily, pressing kisses over her face.

I felt her lips curl as she pulled me into another kiss and my heart was surely going to burst at the moment.

"I love you too," she said before wrapping her arms around me and holding me close, letting me rest my head on her chest.

* * *

 

That's how I woke the next morning too, the only difference was there being a blanket pulled over us.

I stretched out and snuggled back against Jade, nuzzling her neck with a small smile.

We'd slept in just our underwear all night long, she didn't try anything, she covered me up, cuddled me in.

I'm falling so fast for Jade that I'm getting whiplash.

I lifted my head, resting my chin on my palm as I admired her sleeping features, my other hand tracing light patterns over her stomach making her twitch in her sleep.

"Quit staring you creeper," she muttered, making me jump a little.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful," I said and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Love you, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You," she said before flipping us, her thigh slipping up between mine as she kissed me hungrily and pinned my hands above my head.

Her lips were on my neck in minutes, kissing, nipping, sucking. I couldn't control the moans that tumbled out of my lips.

My hands gripped the pillow above me while I rolled my hips up against her thigh, causing a louder moan to erupt from my throat, stopping Jade's kisses immediately.

I blushed as she looked down at me, lust filled eyes, her hands stilled on my sides.

"That was-" she smiled, dropping her gaze to my lips, before rubbing her thigh up against me, I tried to bite my lip to stop the noise, but she pinched my nipple, making my mouth drop open and another moan fall out while she rocked against me again. "Fuck, tori. I love those noises."

She kissed below my ear, rolling into me once more, making me whimper and lift my hips slightly.

"They make me so wet," she whispered, grabbing one of my hands and bringing it down her body.

I cupped her core through her underwear, and my eyes widened at the wetness I could feel through the only thing that stopped us from being completely bare.

I pressed my fingers against her through her underwear, watching her face as her eyes slammed shut and she rolled her hips against my hand, a soft moan dripping from her lips like ice-cream on a warm day, it cooled me down and warmed me up simultaneously.

I'm craving more. Craving her. Her taste, her touch, her sounds.

And I can't wait to hear her call my name.

* * *

 

_**AN: Are Y'all ready for a little smut next chapter? I know I'm not... But it's written so... REVIEW IF YOU WANNA READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!** _


	20. Chapter 20

Tori and Jade had been playing this teasing game for weeks now, working each other up before having to part ways and cool down.

 

But waking up beside each other this morning, it shouldn’t have been any different to waking every other day they’ve done it, but it was.

 

There was a whole new spark.

 

There wasn't rushed touches, there wasn't a need to make this hurry.

 

There's just them. Just Tori and Jade.

 

There were gentle caresses, whispered pleas, begging for more.

 

Jade had Tori pinned to the bed, their eyes connecting and not parting as Tori slipped her hand into the front of Jade's underwear at the goth's breathless begging.

 

Tori was met with a very pleased noise loudly rumbling up Jade's throat and falling from her lips.

 

Her heart leapt happily at the sound, so she pressed on, circling Jade's clit slowly, watching the way Jade would roll against her hand, the way her eyes would flutter.

 

She never wanted this moment to end.

 

And by the time Jade was thoroughly worked up, panting, rocking against her and almost to the point of crying for joy, Tori stopped.

 

She stilled her hand, much to the annoyance of her girlfriend, she removed her hand from Jade's underwear and pushed her onto the bed beside her.

 

Jade looked at her with shock, annoyance, but also a hint of understanding.

 

She understood if Tori wasn't ready. If she had changed her mind.

 

That was until Tori stood, facing her, dropping her underwear before climbing back onto the bed and with a look of questioning, Jade nodded slowly, allowing Tori to pull off her own soaked panties.

 

Tori ducked her head down, pressing kisses over Jade's thighs, getting higher and higher up with each one.

 

Jade's hand was curled in her hair, tight enough for Tori to know just how badly she wanted this, how badly she needed this.

 

It was just as much as Tori wanted it.

 

She looked over the toned stomach that was rising and falling rapidly with Jade's ragged breaths and found the girls back arched ever-so-slightly in a calming state when Tori closed her lips around her clit.

 

There was a strangled sound that followed, but Tori's mind was lost on the task at hand. She brought a hand up, slipping two fingers into Jade's core, her walls instantly squeezing around them as she pumped them slowly, all while sucking, teasing and brushing her tongue over Jade's clit.

 

It wasn't too much longer before the goth was crying out her girlfriend's name in ecstasy, her walls clamping tightly around Tori's fingers. Her fingers roughly grabbing at her hair as she arched her back high off the bed - Tori was sure she heard Jade's spine ripple and pop- while Jade held her close to her core. Tori's mouth latched onto her clit, sucking greedily to aid her in climax, making it more intense and last longer.

 

And it did, Jade's thighs were shaking as she slowly eased back against the bed, her hand hesitantly letting go of Tori's hair, her breathing heavy and fast.

 

As Tori sat up slowly, carefully pulling her fingers out of Jade's still fluttering walls- making Jade groan, half in protest, half in pleasure - she waited barely a second for Jade's eyes to meet her own before she lifted the coated fingers to her mouth, her own eyes fluttering shut at the sweet taste that was purely Jade.

 

"Fuck, that is the sexiest thing I've ever fucking seen," Jade said heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

 

"The sexiest thing I've ever seen is the way your body reacts when I do this," Tori said as she tapped a finger against Jade's clit, her hips bucking to meet the instantly gone digit.

 

"I've never... wow, that was-" Jade pulled Tori down into a kiss, unable to find the words she needed. "I love you," she said softly when the kiss broke.

 

"I love you too, Jade," Tori said with a smile, bringing a hand up to cup the goth's cheek.

 

Jade pulled the covers back over them with a happy sigh and nuzzled against the brunette. “Give me a moment then I'll totally rock your world,” Jade mumbled, and Tori giggled, playing with her girlfriend's hair. 

 

“Relax, Jade, we have plenty of time. Rest your eyes.” Tori started humming softly, her fingertips lightly massaging Jades scalp, relaxing the goth even more. 

 

It didn't take long for Jade to fall into a deep sleep from being thoroughly exhausted by Tori’s skilled mouth and hands. 

 

Tori couldn't bring herself to care about anything outside of their bubble. 

 

She pressed a small kiss to Jades temple and curled herself around the black-haired beauty. She allowed herself to fall asleep also, relaxing fully for the first time in a long time. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tori’s dream consisted of Jade. She dreamt of Jade taking her at school in the janitors closet. In the black box theatre above everyone who was unaware of their activities. Nozu, their hands under the table hidden away by the tablecloth as she brought Jade to climax more than once while everyone was cheering on whoever was singing, Jade was cunning over Tori’s fingers. 

 

When Tori woke, it wasn't a calm awakening like you'd think. It was earth-shattering as Jade curled her fingers into Tori’s heated core and make the brunette moan loudly and arch off the bed. 

 

“You're finally awake, good. I've been waiting for you for a while. I got bored, so I decided to entertain myself,” Jade said with her signature smirk on her lips. 

 

“By fucking me?” Tori asked a little shocked, but the shock turned into pleasure when Jade curled her fingers again. 

 

“Want me to stop?” Jade asked, her eyes running over Tori’s body. 

 

“Don't you fucking dare,” Tori moaned, her hand grabbing the one that was on her hip keeping her steady. 

 

Their fingers twined together like they belonged there, and she whimpered at the loss as Jade pulled her fingers out of her body. 

 

“Jade, please,” Tori begged softly. 

 

“Don't worry, Vega,” the goth purred. “You're gonna get your orgasm.” Tori lifted her head slightly, biting down on her lip as she rolled her hips to need Jade's fingers as they brushed over her clit. 

 

Tori felt like she’d been shocked by static as Jade dipped her tongue in, almost like she was nervous, but with the noises tumbling from the half-latina’s lips, Jade gained confidence. 

 

Tori came with only the aid of Jade's mouth on her clit and tongue deep inside her, her thighs clamped around Jade’s head tight, her body coated in a light sheet of sweat.

 

And when Jade sat up, licking her lips, Tori watched, captivated by her girlfriend's beauty. 

 

“Round two?” Jade asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I-uh… What?” Tori blinked and was met with Jade thrusting two fingers into her quickly and her thumb against her clit. 

 

Tori yelped at first, but her words of protest died and turned into rambled moans as Jade kept her fingers pumping at a steady pace. 

 

And for the first time in her life, Tori not only had her first orgasm -that wasn't brought on by her own hands- but her first double orgasm. 

 

In seconds, her walls clamped so tightly around jades fingers that the goth could barely move them as Tori rocked against her and she came on her girlfriend's hand.

 

The sheets below them getting soaked that Tori was actually embarrassed when she realised because her orgasms had never been so intense that she’d ever squirted, or even gushed.

 

They’d only been like a ripple in the ocean. Not the flood Jade just produced. 

 

Jade looked down at Tori stunned, and Tori was about to start apologising, she didn't know why, she just felt like it was the right thing to do, but Jade only used her dry hand to cover Tori’s mouth. 

 

“That… Was ridiculously hot, Tori,” Jade said, and Tori only blushed, pulling a pillow down over her face. 

 

“I need to clean the bed and myself… Oh god,” Tori muttered, moving to sit up to see that there was a literal puddle on the bed. 

 

"Tori, it's okay, really," Jade said, trying to calm her girlfriend down. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I kinda take it as a compliment to be able to make you do that," the goth said, puffing her chest out a little.

 

"I just want to clean... This-" she gesture to the bed and herself. "As quickly as possible."

 

"Go shower, I'll clean the bed up and come join you, okay?" Jade smiled, resting her hands on Tori's, doing whatever she could to help ease her girlfriend into the knowledge that it wasn't gross, or something to be embarrassed about.

 

Tori nodded and climbed off the bed on shaky legs before making her way to the bathroom to shower and calm down a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

After Tori’s shower -which Jade totally hijacked after she had put the blankets and sheets in the wash- they exchanged the gifts they got each other at the Faire.

 

Tori had gotten Jade a leather jacket with dark green stitching down its sides, and there were tiny scissors in place of zippers all over, the pockets, the main zip that did the jacket up, and even small dangly ones hanging from the end of the sleeves.

 

The second thing Tori had gotten Jade was a leather bracelet that looped around a washer that had a few small Jade’s in it that matched the green on the jacket along with Jade’s eyes perfectly.

 

Jade had even teared up over both items and was a little pouty when she had only gotten Tori one present.

 

A new book to write her songs in.

 

Tori had heart eyes for it instantly.

 

There was a leather rope that wrapped around it to keep the book closed, and she pounced on Jade, kissing her all over, expressing her love for such a perfect gift.

 

They then spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch, watching old black and white movies that made Tori jump every so often.

 

And for them, it was the perfect afternoon. The perfect way to end a perfect day.


	21. Chapter 21

**_ Jade's POV. _ **

Tori had refused to let me have my way with more than once since that morning three weeks ago, and I craved her body. Sure we’ve had fun, but I honestly enjoyed making her cum everywhere. 

 

The only time she did allow it was if we were in the shower, and that was once, and a lot more work. Not that I'm complaining, it was totally worth it to see the way her face changed as she came.

 

Tomorrow, school started back up, and I was sitting in Tori’s room bored out of my fucking mind because she decided she wanted to go back to work not long after the cops found her father and charged him for what happened to Tori's car and the abuse she went through.

 

She found dancing as her way to deal, and I wasn't going to stand in her way of coping. Because, thankfully, she's not in danger, not doing drugs or getting wasted. She's doing what she loves. Singing and dancing.

 

Her mother, as annoying as she is has decided that she wants to live with Gary. So Tori practically lives alone.

 

Except the fact that I've yet to go home since that first day I came over.

 

Her mother has agreed to keep the house just for Tori, saying that she was almost eighteen and that she'd keep the bills paid for her.

 

Tori only had to buy her own groceries.

 

Which wasn't hard with the money she was raking in, and I said I'd help out.

 

When we came out to our friends, it was through a Slap Update.

 

Tori and I posted photo's and video's from out Ren Faire date, and we received nothing but love and happiness from everyone.

 

Cat, who still hadn't told us what was going on for her to not want to go home, had stay over with us every weekend since then, and she'd of been here tonight if it weren't for the fact that we all had school tomorrow.

 

It all feels so unreal if you ask me.

 

Tori had a house to herself. Her father was in jail for janking up her car. Her mother off fucking her father's old work partner. And still, no one but her work buddies and I knew she was a dancer at a strip joint.

 

The doorbell rang, pulling me from my thoughts and I made my way downstairs, my stomach rumbling and I hoped to God it was my pizza.

 

I grabbed my purse from my bag that was on the couch and pulled open the door, looking down at the notes in my wallet to get the correct change.

 

"That'll be twenty bucks," the voice said, and I frowned. I'd heard that voice before. But where?

 

I looked up, and my eyes widened when I saw Tori in an unbuttoned trench-coat and nothing on underneath it.

 

She was using her signature dude voice that Beck had told me about and that she'd used on me when she falls into the role of Walter when we're hanging around the house.

 

I swallowed thickly, pulling her inside as I pushed the door shut, not caring that it slammed so loudly that the walls rattled.

 

"What're you doing home so early?"  I asked between kisses, her free hand holding onto my sweater tightly, fingers curled around the fabric.

 

"Tyson know's I start school tomorrow, so I'm doing half shifts, so I don't end up falling asleep in the hallway again," she said, and I smiled, hugging her.

 

"Why are you naked?" I asked, looking at her confused.

 

"I had clothes on, but when I saw the pizza guy coming up the driveway as I was about to put the key in the door, I had a better idea to wait till he left, strip what I had on under the coat and surprise my beautiful girlfriend."

 

"Well, I'm surprised," I said eyeing her body with a smile.

 

The rumble of both our stomachs pulled us back to the present, and I kissed her softly before pulling away. "I ordered the cheese one, I'm sorry babe," I said softly and pouted, knowing Tori wasn't a fan of the cheese one.

 

"No, it's okay. I was just going to make some Ramen, I thought you'd of already eaten by now, it's almost ten," she said with a shrug. "Can you wait five minutes to eat with me?"

 

"Of course. I'll go grab us a blanket, and we can watch Criminal Minds and eat together, how about that?" I offered, and her eyes lit up.

 

"This is why you win the best girlfriend ever award," she told me, kissing me once more before making her way into the kitchen. "On your way back down, can you please bring me some shorts and a shirt?"

 

"Of course, I'll just be a moment," I said with a smile and made my way upstairs, taking her bag with me, so she didn't have to carry it up later.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight when we turned the TV off and took our trash to the kitchen with our empty glasses.

 

"So, school tomorrow," Tori said as we grabbed the blanket from the couch and made sure the doors were locked up before we headed upstairs, my arm slipping around her waist like it usually did.

 

"What about it?" I asked her.

 

"It's going to be hard staying away from you during the classes we don't have together," she said with a pout, throwing the blanket onto the bed.

 

"I know, but there's lunch, and study hall, the only classes we don't have together is Math and Theater History." I pushed the bathroom door open, loading up our toothbrushes while she put our phones on charge and set her alarms.

 

Tori came into the bathroom after a moment, kissing my cheek with a soft thank you falling from her lips before we started brushing our teeth.

 

When I'd finished brushing my teeth, I stepped back from the sink and grabbed the hairbrush, running it through my hair a few times before I started brushing Tori's hair.

 

This had become a routine for us.

 

Get ready for bed together, do our teeth play with or brush Tori's hair while she finished doing her teeth and cleaned her make-up off.

 

I braided Tori's hair, so it was out of her face the way she liked it for bed and would be wavy come morning with minimal effort before putting the brush aside and pulling my sweater off.

 

I only had it and my bedtime shorts on thinking I'd have to answer the door to a pizza boy earlier. 

 

"Mum called tonight," Tori said as she dropped the face-wipe into the trash that she'd been using to clean her makeup off with.

 

"What did she want?" I asked, leaning against the sink as she wiped the bench down with a cloth.

 

"She said that she was officially moving in with Gary," Tori said and smiled nervously. "That way, we can move my stuff into the master bedroom."

 

"Yeah, and we could put all Trina's stuff in this room so that when I stay over, and she decides to randomly come here, we don't have to be quiet," I said, raising my eyebrows playfully.

 

"I thought that-" she took a shaky breath, and I could tell she was nervous, so I grabbed her hands, kissing her knuckles.

 

The move seemed to give her the confidence she needed, and she nodded before continuing.

 

"You've been practically living here for the past almost six weeks anyway. Maybe you wouldn't have to leave here at all?"

 

I blinked. Was Tori asking me to move in?

 

Talk about Lesbian U-Hauling. 

 

She must have taken my surprised silence as an answer, because she hung her head, whispering. "You don't have to... You don't even have to answer right now."

 

I lifted her chin, kissing her gently before hugging her.

 

"I'd love to, but can we talk about this tomorrow? More detailed talk when we're both not tired?"

 

She nodded, and I clicked off the bathroom light as we walked out, the small nightlight in the corner flickered on so the bathroom wasn't completely dark.

 

As we slipped under the blankets after stripping off, finding it more comfortable to sleep naked and cuddling, I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not saying no, please don't think that," I whispered.

 

She held me tight, shaking her head.

 

"I can deal with a 'not a no' as an answer," she breathed the words against my neck so softly I almost didn't catch them, but they still made my heart thud and flip happily when they did reach my ears.


	22. Chapter 22

******AN: This'll be the last update for a day or two, heading out of town... Will try to get some more writing done while I'm gone, no promises. Hoping to end this fic with a total of 30 Chapters, I doubt I'll make that goal though.**  
  
**I hope you enjoy.**  
 **Remember to review, and be kind to one another! :)**

* * *

 

**_ Tori's POV. _ **

 

Waking up before my alarm on the first day back at school? It's never fun.

That was until I got the best idea.

I get to wake Jade up.

I slipped my hand under the covers, stroking my fingers over her clit slowly, my eyes on her face watching the way her lips parted in a soft sigh.

Smirking, I dipped a finger in her, my palm brushing against her clit now, a low throaty moan leaving her throat.

"Vega," she said softly, licking her lips as her eyes flickered open.

"Yes, Jade?" I asked, kissing her gently.

"What're you doin?"  _God!_  That raspy morning voice is such a turn on.

Focus, Tori!

I eased a second finger into her, watching her eyes slide shut again, her hand gripping my wrist to keep me there.

"Good morning, baby," I whispered before jumping out of bed, out of her grasp and taking the blankets with me so she couldn't go back to sleep.

"Rude," Jade scoffed and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face against the pillows.

"Do you want to join me for a shower?" I asked her, a little too much innocence in my voice.

She lifted her head, glaring at me just as my alarm started going off, that only made her groan really loudly and pull the pillow over her head.

"Wake me when there's coffee," she rasped, and I only laughed, coming around to her side of the bed, bring a hand roughly down on her ass.

Wait, did she just moan?

"Did you just... moan?" I asked, biting my lip.

She looked up at me, hesitating her answer before she shook her head. "No." The blush on her cheeks told me otherwise though.

"Jade likes being spanked," I sang-songed as I made my way to the bathroom after turning my alarm off.

"Shut up," she said with a warning tone.

"What're you gonna do, spank me? I know I like it," I said with a smirk and a shrug, making her jaw drop.

That seemed to make her short-circuit a little.

_Mission accomplished!_

I turned the shower on and stepped straight in, sighing happily at the heated water as it washed over me.

* * *

 

I stepped into Sikowitz's classroom with Jade a step behind me, both of us really late to school due to Jade making our shower last much longer than it needed to.

But damn it was a good shower.

Jade reached in front of me quickly, pushing the rubber ball away from me before it had a chance to hit me in the face and she grunted something along the lines of, "Watch it. You know what he's like," before she pulled us to the only two seats remaining in the back of the room.

Okay, so making us late also meant that Jade didn't get her morning dose of Jet Brew, that's not my fault, she's the one who decided to fuck me against the shower wall until I came, thrice.

But I still didn't stop her, so maybe it is partially my fault.

"Jade, Toro, glad you could join us," Sikowitz said and stopped talking at Cat giggling from the front of the room.

"Ah, Cat, something funny?" Sikowitz asked.

"You called her Toro again," she giggled and shook her head before she went back to playing with her hair.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Sikowitz continued, going on about an upcoming play he was directing, the coconut he was sipping on never leaving his hand.

I zoned out to whatever he was going on about until he was shaking a box in front of my face, I rose an eyebrow at him but said nothing as I put my hand in the box and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Congratulations to everyone who got a role, meet in the Black Box after school today for your scripts and don't tell anyone who you got," he said when he saw Cat about to call out whoever she had as her role.

The bell rang, and I slipped the piece of paper into my pocket before standing up, Jade's hand sliding into mine easily as we filed out of the classroom.

Right now, I had Maths, which meant Jade had Theater History.

Completely different ways we needed to go, but still, I walked her to her class with a small smile on my lips.

"Who'd you get?" Jade whispered.

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to look. Besides, you're not allowed to know who I got," I said with a grin and poked her cheek, making her playfully snap her teeth at my finger.

I stopped walking when we neared the door to her classroom and hesitated.

Did she want me to kiss her on school grounds?

She pushed my worries away when she gave me a quick peck on the lips and reluctantly let go of my hand as Beck tapped her on the shoulder, smiling at us.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the school?" He smirked, shaking his head at my shrug.

"The teacher is always five minutes late, I'll be fine." I kissed Jade's cheek one last time, and they both went into the classroom.

I took my phone from my pocket to see that there was still a few minutes before I had to be in class and made my way down the stairs to the Asphalt Cafe.

Quickly going up to the Jet Brew stand and ordering a coffee for both Jade and I. I dug into my pocket, pulling out a tenner and slapping it onto the small surface area before taking both coffees and starting my half-run back into the building.

I ran back up the stairs, knocking on the door to the room Jade was in and was met with an annoyed teacher staring at me before I saw Jade looking at me with a confused face.

Right.  _Coffee_.

"This isn't my room," I huffed, looking at the teacher who was apparently a substitute and had no idea whether I was meant to be here or not.

"Hey, Vega," Jade said, eyeing my hands. "Leave the coffee." She smirked, and I set her's down in front of her before making my way out of the room.

As quickly as I could, I went across the school to my classroom, getting there Just as the teacher was coming down the hallway.

"Miss Vega, late?" The teacher teased.

"Sorry, Miss. I really needed the coffee," I said with the best puppy look that made her chuckle, and she held up her own Jet Brew cup that was still steaming.

I took my seat in the back of the room, putting my coffee on the desk with a heavy sigh and flipped open my notebook after pulling it from my folder to begin the lesson.

* * *

 

As soon as the bell rang at the end of the period, I jumped up, my notebook already tucked into my folder seeing as I'd been watching the clock tick the last few minutes away slowly.

I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and downed the last of my coffee, dropping the cup in the trash before dashing out of the room, across the school.

One set stairs later, and I was waiting right across the hallway as the door to Jade's classroom opened with the teacher calling out telling them their usual teacher will be back at the end of the week.

I smiled brightly when Jade's eyes met mine, and she slipped her hand into my awaiting one, that wasn't holding my folder.

"Miss me, Vega?" She asked happily, and I nodded, taking her folder and slipping it under my arm to rest with mine before joining our hands once more as we walked with Beck down to our usual lunch table.

Beck and Jade were talking about how they were paired up for the assignment in the Theater History class as we sat down.

My arm slid around Jade's waist, and before I could wonder if I was too clingy, she rested her hand on my thigh and squeezed lightly as she continued her conversation with Beck.

I dug through my bag with my free hand and frowned a little when I couldn't find what I was looking for, I waited for a break in their conversation before tapping her hand to gain her attention.

"Whats up?" She asked, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Uh, did I leave my wallet in your bag when we got back in the car this morning?" I asked, and she shrugged, handing me her bag so I could go through it.

That reminds me, I still owe Jade a bar of chocolate for eating the one she bought at the servo this morning. It's not my fault she made me feel exhausted after this mornings activities.

“How did you even pay for the coffee this morning?” Beck asked with a laugh.

“I had a note in my pocket from work the other night,” I said, and when Jade continued to talk to Beck about his Summer holiday, I sighed happily.

I felt my wallet was in the bottom of her bag and pulled it out before kissing her cheek.

"Burrito?" I whispered into her ear, and she nodded, letting go of my thigh as I moved away from the table, making my way over to The Grub Truck.

"Hey, Tori," Cat said as she ran up to me, tugging on my hand happily.

"Hey, Cat. How was Disney?" I asked her, smiling softly at the memory of the tonnes of photo's cat sent me of her trip to Disney World and all the princesses she got photos with.

"It was great!" She said, lighting up before telling me a story of how she met Ariel accidentally and they became friends really quickly.

I smiled as she carried the drinks I got Jade and I while I carried the containers our food came in, my wallet tucked under my arm.

Cat went to sit beside Jade, but Jade stopped her with a loud, " NO!" scaring the poor girl half to death before she scampered around the table to sit on the other side of Beck.

I rose my eyebrow at Jade who merely shrugged as if it solved everything. I set Jade's container in front of her, along with one of the drinks that Cat had placed on the table when she sat down and moved to sit on the other side of the table, across from Jade.

"Wha-" Jade started, and I only looked at her before looking at Cat and back to Jade again.

"Cat, I'm sorry," Jade said and either she was an outstanding actress. Which she is. Or I'd gotten to her and made her really have sincere apologies.

Jade dug through her bag for a moment and pulled out the colouring book and crayons she always kept in it and slapped them on the table in front of Cat, making her yelp with glee and flip to a page she hadn't started yet.

Jade then looked at me with those damn puppy eyes and I fought a smile, forcing an exaggerated sigh out of my lips before moving back around the table quickly as I saw Andre and Robbie coming over, clearly looking at that spot. I grabbed my drink and container, standing up and making my way back around the table.

I sat beside Jade, and she grabbed my chin, turning my face towards her with a pout on her lips. "That was mean," she said, and I smiled.

"I know you were, so it was only fair you miss out on me being nice," I told her before she kissed me gently.

"Fine, but only to Cat and Beck," she mumbled, glancing at the two boys who just sat at the table. "Maybe Andre too," she said and kissed me once more.

"I can deal with that." I nodded and took a sip of my drink before opening the container and grabbing the small sauce tub from the center, ripping its lid off.

"So gross," Jade muttered, eyeing my fries and mayonnaise.

"What was that maybe about?" Andre asked, a little nervous.

Jade only smirked at him and took a bite of her burrito ignoring the way he was clearly shaken up by the way she was acting.

"Don't worry about it, Andre," I told him with a sincere smile.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Jade's POV.** _

 

The rest of the day had dragged on slowly, but thankfully, Tori and I weren't separated for the remainder of it.

Now, we were sitting in the back corner of the Black Box Theater, my legs were thrown over Tori's lap while she played on her phone and we leant on the walls, our shoulders bumping lightly every now and then as I played with the hair-tie on Tori's wrist.

We were waiting for the rest of the class to show up and find out what parts we were to play in this assignment.

We've been sitting here before the bell was due to ring as it was our free period, so when Tori decided to just come wait in here out of the heat and cuddle, I wasn't about to turn it down.

We'd grabbed a Jet Brew each came in here and sat quietly.

I was working on my part of Beck's and my Theater History assignment, but my PearPad had died just after I managed to save my progress, so I'd gotten bored quickly after that.

Tori offered me her PearPad so that I could just play a game on it if I wanted to but I refused, choosing to revel in the silence and calm that was going on.

She handed me her phone with a soft smile and showed me a message from her mother.

"She's taking some of her things out of the house right now?"

I asked, handing the phone back.

"Seems like it, she said she'd leave the kitchen stuff for us unless she really wanted it," Tori said, stroking my thigh gently. "We've been messaging back and forth all day. "She said that Trina won't be coming around till Spring Break, she doesn't want her to know about the divorce just yet."

I nodded in understanding, resting my hand on hers.

"You'd think they'd be the one keeping it from you seeing as you're the youngest," I chuckled, and she nodded.

"I've thought about what you asked me," I said softly, and she looked confused, taking a sip of her coffee as she looked at me.

"What did I ask?" She asked, tilting her head.

"About staying with you." I cleared my throat, biting my lip as a flood of emotions washed over her face.

"Oh," she said before looking down at her coffee, almost like she was afraid of my answer.

"Hear me out." I shifted a little as she nodded, waiting for me to continue. "We've been alone at your house for six weeks. I only told my parents I'd be away for one week. They haven't even tried to contact me," I told her.

"What're you trying to say?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

"That I would love to Lesbian U-Haul with you, Tori Vega," I said, and her eyes lit up before she laughed, loud enough for the sound to bounce off the walls around us, loud enough for it to hit my bones and make my heart stutter.

We shared a kiss as the bell rung and stayed huddled in our corner with our foreheads pressed together as the rest of the group slowly made their way into the theatre room.

"Maybe we can get the guys to help move everything," she said as she played with my hair, her fingers curling around the waves my hair naturally fell into.

"Sounds good," I said with a nod, kissing her gently. "I love you."

She beamed, kissing me once more. "I love you too," she said before we both got up, making sure we hadn't left anything in the corner as we grabbed our coffee's and moved to sit in some chairs near the back as the rest of our 'group' came in and sat around us.

Cat was already turning in her chair to face us, talking about something that had just happened in class.

I nodded along like I usually do, but I never paid all that much attention to what she said. Except, this time, I was distracted by Tori's hand in mine and the way her thumb rubbed over my knuckles.

I got lost in my own mind after that.

Thinking about how Tori and I had barely been together for all that long, yet we were about to move in together.

How we'd already said 'I love you.'

How we'd already gone through so much in such a short amount of time.

We were still waiting for Sikowitz to come in, which he strangely never forgets about us, he just runs late a lot.

"Hey, so do you lot want to come help me move my bedroom around?" Tori asked the group randomly once Cat had finished telling her story. "I will provide pizza, drinks, whatever else we need," she said, gaining their attention. "Then we can maybe have a party?"

"I'm in," Beck said with a nod. "I will be your designated muscles." he chuckled. "Where are your parents?"

"They've gone to visit Trina at college," I said, covering for Tori when she seemed hesitant to answer.

She squeezed my hand and lifted it up, kissing my knuckles with a small smile.

"Okay!" Sikowitz called loudly when he entered the theatre, making Tori jump a little and lean into me, my arm sliding around her shoulders while I grabbed her hand with my other hand, keeping her hand in my lap.

"Who wants to read what their piece of paper said?" Sikowitz asked as he sipped on his coconut and straddled a chair, so he was facing us.

"Oh, me!" Cat called, pulling her piece of paper along with some licorice. She looked at me, and I rolled my eyes, leaning forward a little reluctant at having to let go of Tori's hand.

I pulled my scissors out of my boot and cut off the long rope of candy for her before putting my scissors on my lap -just in case she wanted more later- we watched as she read aloud while sucking on the red candy.

"I will be playing Charlie, the youngest child of Nan- Hey, we've already had a Nancy and Walter Swain," Cat said, looking at Sikowitz confused.

"This is a few years later, think of it as a sequel," Sizowitz said, and I tried to contain a groan by picking up my coffee from the floor beside my chair and taking a large sip of it while Cat continued reading her card.

"Charlie, the youngest Child of Nancy and Walter Swain. The third of the Swain Siblings."

"I guess I'll go," Andre said, pulling his card from the back of his folder. "Hey, I got Carter this time," he said with a small laugh.

Tori reached into her pocket, pulling out the paper she'd shoved in there earlier this morning.

"I got Walter again," she said with a small pout.

We looked at Beck as he cleared his throat, and unless Sikowitz added more characters other than Cat's character, he either got Tommy or Nancy, and I will not be happy if he was playing Tori's wife in this play.

He looked almost hesitant before he read aloud.

"Tommy, identical twin of Carter and older brother of Charlie," he said before quickly folding his paper over once, holding onto it.

I reached into the back of my folder and looked down at the piece of paper that was staring back up at me. How is that possible?

I had Tommy written down in Sikowitz's handwriting.

"Nancy," I said and looked at Beck who nodded at me like he respected mine and Tori's relationship.

It was just a play. I'm allowed to be jealous of my girlfriend having to kiss someone else, right?

"Now that that's sorted," Sikowitz said and stood, turning around to begin walking up to the small stage, Beck and I quickly swapped slips of paper behind Tori's back, who was too busy looking at her phone to notice anything anyway. I doubt she'd approve of the lie.

We all looked up to Sikowitz who was pulling a small table that was on wheels out from behind the curtains that hid the side of the stage.

"Here are your scripts," he said as he handed them out to each of us and it was a lot thicker than our last one from two years ago.

"Two weeks we will be performing this, Jade, Tori- I don't think we need to have a repeat of the last time where you need to go to Nozu, right?" He asked, looking at our joined hands.

"No," I said and smiled at Tori as she finally looked up, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"What?" Tori asked, looking around to see everyone staring at us.

"Nothing, Babe," I said with a soft chuckle, and she nodded, putting her phone away.

"Sorry, my mum was texting me," she said, and Sikowitz nodded at her excuse.

"Two weeks. Learn your lines. Become your part." Sikowitz stood proudly with his arms outstretched on either side of him. "You will only be in your roles when you enter my classroom starting the beginning of tomorrow. Practice at home, you know the drill." he waved us off. "Go, have fun little ones," he said like a proud uncle.

"Want to come back to my place and practice?" Tori asked me as everyone picked their bags up.

"I'm in," Cat and Andre said, and Tori looked shocked before she sent me an apologetic smile.

Oh, that practice.

I nodded with a small smile.

"Maybe I could bring Chinese food?" Beck offered seeing as everyone else had already agreed, and I'd just glanced over at him, nodding.

"Alright, but everyone needs to be out by ten unless you're going to start moving my place around tonight," Tori said and the other three just nodded as they walked behind us, splitting up at our cars, Cat walked over with us.

"Can I come with you to your place, Tori? Please?" Cat asked.

"Get in," I said before Tori could reply. "We need to stop at my house first though."

Cat jumped into the back of the car quickly, and Tori looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked me, and I nodded, kissing her gently.

"I just want to pick up another bag of clothes to make the move easier. Bring over bags of things after school so that we can get my things out of the house quicker, y'know?"

She smiled, kissing me, her arms winding around my waist tightly. "That's a great idea, Nancy," she said in Walter's voice, and I rolled my eyes half-heartedly before kissing her again.

"Get in the car, Walter," I said using a little bit of a higher pitch to match Nancy's voice.

She pressed a kiss to my cheek before we got into the car and I waited for a little for some students to get out of the way before pulling the car out of the parking spot, and we weren't even out of the school grounds before Cat asked if we could play those damn Diddly Bops.

I grabbed the CD she was holding out between the front seats and pushed the button on my door making my window roll down. I waited till we were closer to the school's exit before tossing it out the window with a grunt and heard Cat whimper and sigh.

"I'm just joking, Cat," I said, holding up the disc. "I only threw the case," I pushed the eject button on whatever disc was in the stereo already and swapped it over for the one Cat gave me.

Tori took the other disc and slipped it into the case that was in the centre console and rested her hand on mine. Her free hand fiddled with the stereo settings, so the music only played in the back speakers around Cat, so I didn't have to deal with it.

"I love you," I said softly, bringing her hand up to my lips so I could kiss her knuckle, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile as she was pulled into a conversation with Cat.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Tori's POV.** _

 

When Jade pulled the car into the driveway, we were surprised to see a moving truck blocking most of the area, so she parked on the street instead.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked around the car to meet up with Cat and Jade who were waiting for me, Cat looking confused while Jade just looked relieved.

"Holly, Tori's home," Gary's voice called out as he carried a box outside and to the truck.

"Tori, why's there a man carrying things out of your house?" Cat asked, and Gary looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Mum's taking stuff to Goodwill," I lied and let go of Jade's hand so we could all walk inside.

Gray put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me, and Jade looked like she wanted to hit him for touching me, but I urged her to go ahead.

"Take Cat up to my room and start rehearsing the play, I'll be up soon," I told her and Jade reluctantly dragged Cat up the stairs.

"Goodwill?" He asked, leaning against the truck.

"I'm almost eighteen, I don't want people, even if they are my friends, knowing I live alone." He seemed shocked by my words and smiled before he nodded.

"You're smarter than your father-" he stopped talking at the mention of my father and looked down. "I'm sorry if I had known..."

"Stop, I don't need pity, I'm glad he's gone. He deserves it after what I went through."

"I agree, I'm still sorry," he said, and I nodded, pointing to the house.

"I have homework, school is my number one priority right now," I told him, and he nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think your mother knows, because I haven't told her, but I saw your Slap Update via my daughter's page. Congratulations on your relationship, I hope that you two are, and always will be happy."

I swallowed, feeling tears prickle in my ears before nodding and heading inside, up to my room to see Cat and Jade reading through lines on my bed and with one look at Jade, she was by my side, holding me.

I still don't know what I've done to deserve someone as amazing as her, but I'm going to do everything I can to not ruin it.

I sighed happily as I inhaled her scent that someone still remained even when she used my body wash and hair products, finding myself calming in her arms.

"We'll go get your bag out of the car when they leave okay?" I said, and she nodded before pulling me over to the bed with her, Cat sitting on my side of the bed scrolling on her phone, I was shoved into the middle between them both.

I shifted, turning so that my back was to the doorway and I could focus on them both as tugged my script from my bag along with my phone and put my bag on the end of the bed.

"Alright, so, what Cat and I have read so far is that Walter has barely any lines this time," Jade said, smiling at me softly.

"Probably sleeping," I joked and she smirked before nodding. "Or in space."

"Or both!" Cat chimed in, looking up from her phone. "Good news, I'm not pregnant," she said, and we both looked at her.

"You thought you were pregnant?" I asked quickly and looked at Cat like a mask had been taken off her. Like I no longer saw her as the innocent person she sometimes appeared to be.

"Kyle fucked you without protection?" Jade asked, clenching her fists.

"He said he didn't like the feel of it," Cat said softly, looking down at her hands.

"I bet he won't like the feeling of my fist in his face, where does he live?" Jade growled.

"He went back to college after breaking up with me," Cat said as her voice cracked with sadness. "Wh-when I told him I might have been pregnant."

I pulled Cat into my arms and rubbed her back slowly. "He didn't deserve you, Cat. You're too amazing for him," I whispered in her ear.

"Girls?" My mum's voice called from the doorway, and I let Cat go, pushing myself off the bed to face her.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"We're fine, just practising for a play," I said and made my way over to the door, leaning on the frame. "The rest of gang will be here later, any word from Trina about her stuff?"

"I was thinking of leaving it here for now, is that okay?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to get everyone to help me rearrange my room this weekend, move it into your old room, put Trina in here so that I don't have to hear her snoring," I said, and she smiled softly at me.

"You don't mind that I'm-" she hesitated. "Taking things to Goodwill?" She finished, and clearly, Gary had said something to her.

"No, I don't. Gives me a sense of independence, especially if I'm doing college, I can just apply to the local ones and stay here all the time," I said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm a call away if you need anything," she said, seeming hesitant to leave.

"I'll be okay. I have Jade and my friends."

"Yes, Jade..." She looked at Jade over my shoulder and smiled softly at her. "I always knew something was there."

She just nodded, and I took it as approval before she picked up the box she must have set down so she could talk to me and carried it down the stairs.

I waited a moment before I heard the sound of the front door closing and the moving-truck outside starting up.

I turned to face Jade, and she was looking out the window, cat nowhere in sight but the bathroom door was closed, so it answered my question as to where she was, and Jade's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"The truck is gone," she said as she turned to face me.

Smiling, I moved down the hallway and looked at the now completely empty master bedroom as I stood in its doorway. Wondering what colour those bland white walls should be replaced with.

Jade's arms slid around my waist, and her chin rested on my shoulder a moment later, my heart thudding happily.

"This room could use a coat of paint, dark, but not black?" She suggested, and I turned in her arms, pressing my lips to hers.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I said resting my forehead against hers.

"So, I sent a message to Beck when we got up to the room, he's also bringing us some ice cream cake, because your new independence needs to be celebrated," she said before she kissed me and I held onto her tighter.

"I love you, Jade," I whispered, rubbing our noses together.

"I love you too, Tor," she said just as softly before we kissed once more.


	25. Chapter 25

**_ Jade's POV. _ **

We'd just finished the show, and it went better than the first one did surprisingly.

The five of us stood on stage holding hands, taking our bow when Tori seemed to freeze up and look into the audience.

I glanced at her, and she must have sensed it because she pointed into the back of the black box theatre with the same look she had just last year for the first play in these characters.

"Is that-" she paused as we saw those same two boys that tried to get our attention.

"Run, Walter!" I said and pushed her off the side of the stage, both of us laughing as we took off towards the dressing rooms.

"How did they even find us again? It's been over a year," Tori said with a pout, making a move to pull her fake moustache off, but I stopped her.

"We need a photo," I said at her confused expression just as Cat came into the room and I pulled Tori close, handing my phone to Cat without an explanation, but she knew what to do.

We took two photos, Tori holding me from behind like a typical couple, and one with us kissing.

"Thanks, Cat," Tori said before pulling her wig and moustache off with a sigh of relief.

I pulled my wig off also and ran my fingers through my hair a few times, thankful to have it free after the two hours of it being contained by the wig.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Andre and Beck were talking about heading over to Karaoke Dokie with everyone after we've changed," Cat said, remembering why she came into the room in the first place.

"Sounds good, I could really go for those Buffalo Wings right about now," I said and patted my stomach before stepping behind the small screen so that I could change.

"Yeah, I really feel like singing to let some energy go," I heard Tori say from the other side of the screen.

"What are you gonna sing?" Cat asked.

"I don't know yet," Tori said, and there was a soft chuckle that followed.

Stepping out from behind the screen as I pulled my tank-top on I smiled at Tori who just seemed to stare.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious under her gaze. Strange, I know, but still.

"You are just wonderful, beautiful, and amazing," she said softly and stepped closer to me, my back now pressed against the make-up desk as she stepped between my legs and lifted me to sit on the counter. "And you have great boobs," she whispered into my ear, placing a brief kiss below my ear.

God, I love her.

"I love you," I said, pressing my lips to hers as she held onto my waist.

"I love you too." She smiled into the kiss, our teeth clashing lightly, making her laugh a little and pull from the embrace before she started unbuttoning the blazer and shirt that belonged to her costume.

"Hey, someone?" Cat called from the other side of the screen. "M-My zippers stuck," she said with a hint of pain in her voice, and I eased Tori out of the way quickly, stepping over to see what was going on.

"Hold on, Cat, your hair is stuck," I said and carefully untangled her long hair from the zip before unzipping it the rest of the way and moving back around to see Tori had already changed back into the skinny jeans she was wearing before the show and a purple tank-top.

Pouting at Cat having distracted me from Tori's body, I picked up our bags and looked at my phone as it chimed.

"Andre, Beck and Robbie are heading over to Karaoke Dokie now," I said, and Tori giggled a little, taking her bag from my hand, slipping it onto her shoulder. "What?" I asked.

"Say 'Dokie' again," she said and grinned brightly.

"No," I said with a light pout before muttering in her ear, "Dokie."

Which made her laugh and hug me tight while we waited for Cat to hurry up.

* * *

 

Stepping into Karaoke Dokie with Tori's hand in mine, we caught the end of Tara and Hayley's song thankfully.

They seemed to get few applause, and that was from the owner who was one of their fathers, I don't know, I never cared.

Cat ran over and sat between Robbie and Andre at one of the two tables the boys reserved for us, so Tori and I moved through the tables and sat with Beck who had already ordered us some drinks and was playing on his phone.

"Hey, some guys were asking for you after the play," Beck said and sipped on his drink when he noticed us.

Tori's eyes widened, and she looked at him expectantly. "What did you say?"

"I told them to back off because you two weren't interested. Why were they looking for you?" He asked.

"They were there from the first play we did as Nancy and Walter, they saw us at Nozu when Sikowitz forced that fake date on us and just couldn't... Take a hint," I said smirking at the irony.

Tori rolled her eyes playfully and leaned into me as I put an arm around her shoulder.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Tori over the music as the next song started playing.

"I'm not hungry," she said as she took a sip of her soda, resting her head on my shoulder as she watched Cat perform.

I didn't know what she was singing along to, but Tori seemed to, softly singing along. More worried due to whenever I usually mention food, Tori's stomach rumbles like an earthquake.

* * *

 

We'd been here for almost an hour, all of us had had something to eat except Tori, I kept offering her bites of mine, but she refused, sticking to her drink which she'd switched for water after her she'd finished the soda Beck had brought us.

Now that I'd thought about it, Tori hadn't eaten anything all day whenever she was around me.

She got up to head to the bathroom, so I took the chance to lean across the table and gain Beck's attention from whatever he'd been doing on his phone all night long.

"What's up?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Have you seen Tori eat anything today?" I asked, frowning a little and he looked like he was very deep in thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"No, I haven't, why? Do you think she hasn't eaten? Didn't she have breakfast?"

I tried to think back to this morning, I remember waking up to Tori bringing me pancakes in bed, I remember her having a coffee with me, claiming she'd eaten something while she was cooking, but her kiss didn't taste like pancakes, or anything other than coffee.

"I don't think so," I said, shrugging a little.

"Cat was with her at lunch, they were running lines, ask her," he said before calling Cat over.

"Hi, hi, hi!" Cat said, bouncing over to our table.

"Did Tori eat anything at lunch today?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Cat frowned a little and shook her head. "She said she had a huge breakfast with you and wasn't hungry," she said and smiled and waved at someone behind me. "Hi, Tori!"

"Cat," Tori said with a nod and a smile, sitting back between Beck and me. "Good song choice earlier," she said softly.

"Thank you, are you going to sing soon?" Cat asked Tori.

"Nah, I think I changed my mind. I'm getting tired," Tori said, and as if on cue, yawned.

"Alright, it's almost time for this place to close anyway, let's go home, babe," I said, kissing Tori's temple.

"We'll see you guys at school on Monday," Tori said, smiling softly.

"It's supposed to get really hot tomorrow," Beck said as we stood. "Planning on going to the beach and not getting locked in the RV this time, do you want to come?"

I smiled and nodded and looked at Tori. "Up to you, Vega," I said when she looked at me.

"Sounds fun, meet at your place around nine?" Tori asked Beck, and he nodded.

"Yeah, most of the traffic should be cleared out by then."

"Great, we'll bring drinks and snacks, make sure you pack ice for the drinks," I said, looking at Beck who smiled and nodded.

"It can stay in the RV this time, just in case," he said, and we laughed softly before Tori, and I looked over at Cat who was deep in conversation with Robbie.

"I'll take her home," Beck said, smiling softly.

"Thanks," Tori said, grabbing my hand after making sure we had both our bags, phones and the keys.

* * *

 

Sitting on the bed with a heavy sigh, I looked up at the ceiling while I listened to Tori running the hot-tub that was in the bathroom.

I'm so glad we moved to this bigger room, this bathroom is so much bigger, with a bath that's like a fucking hot-tub, the room is bigger, and so is the closet.

Hello, walk-in!

Tori pulled open the bathroom door, her hair now up in a bun with a band keeping it pushed entirely out of her face, standing naked in the doorway.

"Want to join me for a soak?" She asked, smirking.

"You know I love pretending I'm in a witches stew," I said, pushing myself up off the bed. "I'm going to go get those strawberries, I'm feeling peckish," I said and kissed her gently when I got close enough. "Then I'll come right in and join you."

Tori nodded, turning to test the water and activate the jets, and I took a moment, appreciating her body before making my way downstairs to grab the fruit. I was going to make Tori eat today, even if that meant teasing her sexually to make her do so.

* * *

 

**_ AN: Not many chapters to go, guys! There is only 30 in total... I really hope you like this story. It's the most I've ever written, and honestly, I'm pretty sure it's one of the few that I've ever finished.  
_ ** **_ Comment and let me know what you think, please? _ **


	26. Chapter 26

_**Tori's POV.** _

 

It was over a hundred degrees today, and it was only nine in the morning.

Jade was up before I was, and I was met with a breakfast of French toast, juice, and coffee.

Which I happily devoured because yesterday I wasn't feeling well at all, I chalked it up to nerves of the play last night.

By the time we got home after everyone blew off steam at Karaoke Dokie, I was exhausted from not eating.

Which, I explained to Jade last night as we curled in bed after sex. I considered it my ritual to not eat on days I have to perform in front of so many people. I didn't have anything to eat the day I had ended up performing instead of Trina at the Showcase that got me accepted into the school.

I remember performing the night that the groups, Sikowitz and I went out where Andre and I ended up singing to pay for our meal due to Robbie eating all that Caviar. We'd just finished eating, and as soon as the song was over, I ran to the bathroom because of how sick I was from the nerves.

Strange, I know. Working at the club, I have no problems devouring so much food for work. But at school, it's different.

So I ran a bath, fully preparing to relax in it. Play some soft music, listen to Jade sing along if she knew a song… That was thrown out the window when she decided to tease me, somehow making the art of eating strawberries seductive.

Hell, she somehow manages to make scissors seductive.

We ate some of the fruit, relaxing in the water while Jade did hum along to whatever was playing, and then she decided to start a water fight.

We didn't get to bed till after midnight.

The water fight turned into other activities.

Ones that wore me out fairly quickly.

But not enough to not return the favour.

Being too exhausted to move though, I got to enjoy the show of Jade riding my face. Straddling my head.

Crying out my name as I curled my tongue in her.

The feeling of her thighs shaking around my head as she had one hand clenched in my hair and the other was holding tightly to the post of the bed.

I clenched my thighs as I felt Jade's hand sliding into mine and looked over at her, blinking out of my thoughts.

“You okay?” Jade asked, bringing my hand up to her lips, kissing my knuckles.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about last night,” I said, smiling when she parked her car across the street from Becks house.

We were all going to the beach today, and it's the perfect weather for it.

She blushed a little and rose an eyebrow.

“Having you ride my face,” I whispered and took my seatbelt off, leaning over the centre console to kiss her.

She cupped the back of my neck to keep me close after pulling herself free of her own seatbelt, and we were suddenly broken apart by someone knocking on the window.

Jade growled against my lips and looked past me while I tried to hide a laugh behind my fingers as I turned my head to see Robbie standing there.

“Andre and Beck wanted me to come and ask if you needed help bringing anything to the RV,” he said when we opened the door to see what he wanted.

I looked behind him to see Andre and Beck laughing. They apparently knew what we were up to for them to send Robbie over.

A dare, most likely.

“Yeah,” Jade said, clearly frustrated. “Go to the boot so you can carry the drinks over.”

“Jade,” I said with a warning tone, watching as she tapped a button on her keys twice and heard the unmistakable thud of Robbie not moving fast enough out of the way.

Jade laughed, and damn if that sound didn't make my heart flutter, and I should be at least a little mad at her for probably knocking out Robbie, but I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped my lips.

“It's kinda nerving that your boot opens up so quickly,” I said getting out of the car after grabbing my bag and phone, closing the door behind me.

“I like it, it keeps annoying people away from me,” she shrugged.

“You made it open quicker somehow, didn't you?” I asked, eying her suspiciously.

Jade only grinned as we met at the boot of the car and I waved Beck over so he could help carry bags over to the RV.

“We bought some extra ice,” Jade said, sitting the frozen bag in Robbie's lap who was still sitting on the road by Jade's car, pouting slightly.

“Robbie, take that over to the ice chest and put it in it, we’ll use it later,” Beck said and looked at us. “Staying for the fire tonight?” He asked.

“Fire?” I asked, confused.

“Yeah, he messaged me this morning, but I forgot about it when I was making breakfast.” Jade slipped her hand around my waist, kissing my cheek. “We want to stay at the beach for a fire party that's happening unless you don't want to?”

“We didn't pack anything else,” I said, biting my lip.

“Jade used to leave a bag of things in my RV for when we fell asleep watching movies, surely it's still there unless she grabbed it,” he said, looking at Jade who seemed surprised.

“I bet that's where my shirt for The Scissoring is,” she muttered as Beck loaded his arms up with the loops of the grocery bags while I picked up two slabs of the soda’s we bought.

“How much did you buy?” He asked, looking at us. “The whole snack aisle?”

“Something like that, that black bag is just stuff for Jade though, there's also bread, cold meats, some other things… Lunch type food,” I said.

* * *

 

The whole ride to the beach, Beck and Andre were in his ute while Cat, Robbie, Jade and I were riding in the RV.

Cat and Robbie were distracted by watching a movie on Robbie's laptop, sitting on the couch with their backs to us, while Jade, she was distracting me.

We were sitting on Beck’s bed, backs pressed to the window, our legs stretched out. Her head was resting on my shoulder while she had her hand pressed up between my thighs.

I admit I was a little distracted, it was working. But I wasn't going to give Jade the satisfaction of knowing- “Fuck,” I groaned as Jade bit my neck, sucking on the red mark she made the night before.

“You okay, Tor?” Cat asked, turning to look back at us.

“Yeah, Jade bit me cause I wouldn't give her her phone back,” I said, swallowing hard.

“Jadey, you can't keep biting her!” Cat gasped, frowning a little.

“It's okay, Cat,” I said softly and smiled at her. “Watch your movie.”

And she nodded, turning her attention back to the screen.

Sighing, I grabbed Jade's hand that was resting on my thigh and pushed it off me, along with gently pushing her away from me before I stood, walking over to the cooler, I grabbed a blue solo cup and scooped up some ice with it.

Jade stared at me, I could feel her gaze burning into me.

I winked at her, taking a cube and running it down my neck slowly, down over the swell of my right breast before stopping, making my way back to the bed, I straddled her lap and took another piece of ice out, running it over her lips.

She sighed softly, her lips parting enough for me to rest the ice in her mouth before I whispered, my voice low and raspy against her ear.

"Keep that there," I said and she nodded slowly, my hand that had the ice in it made her gasp and shiver as I ran my fingers down her front, between her breasts, stopping at the button on her shorts.

I looked into her eyes as I popped the button open and slowly undid the zipper on them.

Her eyes widened as I grabbed another piece of ice and I rested it between my lips, leaning in to press it against her neck. And like I would a trail of kisses, I slowly inched it down her throat, between her breasts, stopping when the position got too awkward, and her breathing was ragged.

I sat back up and kissed her, transferring the ice piece into her mouth, our lips, and tongues cold.

Her hands moved quickly into my hair, tugging as our kisses got more desperate. The sound of the Walkie-Talkie hanging above the bed crackled to life with Andre's voice coming over the speaker.

"We're about to pull into the park, guys. Y'all ready for a day in the sun?"

Jade growled a little and hid her face against my neck, my fingers stroking light circles over her back as I reached for the Walkie-Talkie, pressing the button down to speak.

"Just make sure we don't get locked in this time, yeah?" I dropped the device onto the bed and kissed Jade's hair before sitting beside her.

"Want to stay in here a while longer when everyone leaves?" I asked with a whisper, and her eyes lit up as she nodded, kissing me passionately.

* * *

 

It was roughly twenty minutes later when Jade and I were finally alone in the RV, our excuse being we wanted to put sunscreen on without prying eyes of every male on the beach.

Beck eyes us suspiciously at first but then left with everyone else, dragging the ice chest outside with him while everyone else followed behind him, bags of snacks in their hands.

We waited a moment, making sure they weren't coming back before I pushed her onto the couch, making her yelp with the shock from it.

I tugged her shorts off as quick as I could before dropping to my knees in front of her, I didn't give her a moment to process before pushing her bikini bottoms aside and burying my tongue in her.

Jade's hand was in my hair tugging hard, but I didn't care, I bought a hand up, rubbing her clit as I curled my tongue in her, enjoying the sounds of her moans. Enjoying the way her thighs shook, the way she pulled me impossibly closer.

I switched it up a bit, quickly swapping my hand and mouth over as I curled my fingers in Jade and attached my lips to her clit, I felt her walls squeeze around me.

I looked over up through my lashes at her body, back arched, breath quickening.

Her loud moans were making me wetter, I almost felt like I could cum just by listening to her.

She was soaked before I even started, I doubt it would be much-"Oh my god!"

My head snapped up as I heard the sound. That wasn't Jade's voice.

"S-Sorry!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jade snapped, throwing the nearest object -her phone- at Robbie, the cock-block of the day it seemed.

I eased my fingers out of her as I heard the door slam shut and looked up at her. "Way to kill the mood," I muttered, resting my forehead against her stomach.

"I was so close, too," she said, huffing as she dropped her head back against the couch.

"I'll finish you off later, baby," I promised and sat up a little, pressing a kiss to her chin.

"Let's get in the water so that I can cool off," she grunted and pulled her shorts back up her legs in annoyance.

Nodding, I tore some paper towel off the roll that was sitting on a bench beside Beck's empty fish tank and cleaned my hand off, along with my mouth that definitely tasted like my girlfriend.

My core twitched at the thought, the taste and the memory but I shook it off and grabbed our phones, making sure Jade's wasn't cracked up, I slid them both into the pockets of my shorts and followed her out into the heat of the sunshine.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Jade's POV.** _

 

The rest of the day was spent dying from the heat and the urge to stab for Robbie to continually be a cock block.

Every time we'd kiss, or touch -a touch that wasn't hand holding or a hug that lasted longer than a few seconds... Even our kisses were brief- Robbie was right there.

Either spilling a drink on one of us, a beach ball smacking into us, a weird comment about something gross that would definitely kill the mood.

Tori and I were so pent up that I ignored my hate for the ocean, and we went out further than I liked, holding each other close, our hands seeking desperate touches beneath the water that was up to our breasts.

"Jade, Tori!" A voice called, and I dropped my head onto Tori's shoulder with a whimper of defeat.

"Please," I said softly. "Tell me that is not Robbie calling us."

Tori rubbed my back, her hands slipping down my sides slowly and she lifted me up, my legs sliding around her waist as she held onto my thighs to keep me up.

"Don't worry, babe," Tori whispered, kissing my neck. "We'll just pretend we can't hear him," she said as I felt the water around us moving despite the ocean being calm today.

Tori was moving us out deeper into the water.

I clung to her tighter and hid my face against her neck, I'm not afraid of the ocean or water, okay? I just... don't like dolphins.

"Stop, please," I said when the water was up to our collarbones, and she did.

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't a fan of the ocean," she said softly, and I pulled away from her neck, kissing her gently.

"Thank you. I love you," I whispered before bringing our lips together.

The sound of splashing brought us back to reality, I know we're at a beach, I understand that. But the noise was getting louder. Closer.

I looked over Tori's shoulder and saw Beck swimming towards us, a frown marring my features.

"Whaaaat?" I groaned out as he stopped beside us, my eyes bugging out a little as I felt Tori squeeze my ass.

"Lunch is ready, we tried calling out to you, but I guess you didn't hear," he said, looking almost annoyed.

"Not hungry," I said, releasing myself from the koala embrace I had on Tori and stood in front of her.

I didn't think it was possible to hear such a sound over the noise of the water lapping against our bodies and kids screaming with excitement on the shore, but I heard Tori's stomach growl, making me I look at her.

Of course, the mention of food would make my girlfriend hungry.

"Sounds like someone is," Beck chuckled, looking at Tori.

* * *

 

Sitting by the fire later that night, Tori curled against my side as I held out the long sticks we'd found to roast marshmallows on, luckily the one I was holding had a pronged end, and I could roast two at the same time for Tori and I.

The day had cooled down quickly once the sun had set and we were enjoying the peacefulness of it just our group and a few other people that stayed behind for the bonfire, along with the people that threw the small 'party.'

"Jade, what do you think?" I heard Tori ask me and I looked over at her, noticing a few people were looking at me also.

"What?" I asked, blinking to bring myself back to reality.

"I asked what you thought about singing acoustic songs around the fire," Tori said, and I nodded slowly.

"I think Beck left his guitar in the RV," I said and glanced over at Beck to see he already had his guitar in hand. "Or in his hand," I chuckled lightly.

"He went and got it like ten minutes ago," Tori told me, rubbing my thigh. "Are you okay?"

"Just relaxed enough to lose grip on reality," I said with a smile and kissed her lovingly.

I saw that everyone was distracted by Andre and Cat singing a song I didn't know and grabbed Tori's hand, squeezing it a few times to gain her attention.

When she did, I nodded my head in a way that she seemed to know as 'let's go somewhere', and so we got up, the blanket that was draped over our laps moments ago now wrapped around Tori's shoulder as we walk along the shoreline hand in hand.

I never really cared for beaches before today. I never cared for listening to people singing around a fire. I never bothered to pay attention to my view, but when Tori and I laid the blanket down on a patch up away from the water, the glow of the fire a speck in the distance.

We sat on the blanket, Tori instantly melting into my side, her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, and I smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too, Tori," I said and rubbed her side listening to the waves crash to the shore ahead of us.

I looked around, finding that we were alone, we could barely hear the excited yelling and laughter from the fire where we left everyone, and Tori seemed to sense it too.

She lifted her head, looking up at me before she pushed me to lay down and straddled my lap. Making my stomach filled with warmth, watching as the small glow of the final light from the setting sun, leaving her with a faint glow around her body.

I gripped her hips and smiled when she leaned down to kiss me, her hair falling around us like a curtain, blocking the outside world out of our little bubble.

I didn't notice Tori's hand removing itself from my waist until it was too late. The moan that left my lips was loud, making her laugh as she thrust her fingers into me.

I was too lost in the kiss that I didn't feel her hand in my pants at all until that moment.

I whimpered as she rubbed her palm against my clit, her lips coming back to mine as she curled her fingers in me, making my back arch. I sucked in a deep breath as she did something unexpected and added a third finger in me.

"Fuck, Tor," I groaned out, gripping her hips tighter, biting down on her lower lip which caused her to let out a small moan and grind down on my thigh as I brought it up between her legs.

"Good baby?" She asked, making my heart flutter.

I nodded, another moan falling from my lips as she rubbed her thumb against my clit.

"T-Tor," I moaned, my hips rolling up to meet her skilled fingers.

After all the teasing today and all the moments that had been interrupted, I think we both knew that I wouldn't last long.

But what surprised me more, was Tori's whimpering above me as she rocked harder against my thigh.

"Jade," she moaned as she rubbed my clit faster, clearly trying to make us both cum at the same time.

I gripped her hips and stilled her movements, making her look at me with those damn puppy eyes as a whimper fell from her lips.

"I love you," I said, tapping her inner thigh which made her raise herself up a bit, making room for my hand to fit between us.

I unbuttoned her shorts quickly before slipping my hand inside, the wetness was almost like she just got out of the water barely a minute ago.

I pulled her into a kiss by the back of her neck with my free hand and wasted no time in pushing my fingers into her.

Tori moaned louder than I did at the movement but quickly crashed our lips together to quieten herself.

Tori hid her face against my neck, rocking against my hand as she tried to keep her own hand moving steadily within me, biting down hard enough that I'm sure she broke the skin.

That was what pushed me over the edge as I felt her walls clamp around my fingers, I hid my own face against Tori's shoulder, desperately trying to muffle the sounds of my own moans as we came at the same time. Tori's body shaking on top of mine as she came down from her climax, her fingers sliding out of me slowly, making me suck in a breath and whimper.

I felt empty without her now, but as she laid on top of me and nuzzled my neck, the feeling went away as I wrapped my arms around her quickly and smiled, kissing her temple, forehead and hair.

"I love you," she murmured tiredly, and I smiled, rubbing her back with the hand I didn't just have buried within her trembling walls.

"I love you too sleeping beauty," I said. "Don't fall asleep, we need to head back soon."

"Carry me," she said with a yawn, so I chuckled and pushed her gently off of me onto the blanket we were laying on.

I knelt beside her as I did my shorts back up and looked down at her, on the edge of being in a deep sleep. My heart skipping at her beauty, I moved to button her shorts up also and wrapped the blanket around her before scooping Tori up bridal style and carrying her back down the beach as soon as I got my legs to cooperate.

Fuck, I love her.

And, I can't wait to spend forever with her.

* * *

 

When we got home that night, it was almost one, I shot Beck a text letting him know we were back and helped a very sleepy Tori into the bathroom so that we could wash the ocean away from our bodies.

She sat on the small bench seat in the shower and leaned against the wall. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, and I found it really adorable.

I rinsed her hair out, telling her softly that it'll need to be washed properly tomorrow, making her nod and mumble a thank you.

That's when I got the idea of what I wanted to do with Tori tomorrow. It'd take some planning, but be oh so worth it to see her face.

* * *

 

Once I'd dried Tori's hair after our shower, I carried her to bed, she was too tired to move, and I didn't mind.

I grabbed my phone, laptop and a long shirt to cover my body with before making my way downstairs to plan tomorrow's events.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Tori's POV.** _

 

I whined, pulling the blankets over my head as the light was turned on without warning and heard Jade chuckle at my movement.

"Jade," I huffed as she yanked the blankets off my body, the chilly morning air hitting me and making me cold instantly.

"Yes, Vega?" She asked, looking oh so innocent when I opened my eyes to look up at her, already showered and dressed.

"What're you doing?" I pouted and reached for her, but she only took a large step further away from the bed. "Come back to bed, it's so early."

"Got a big drive ahead of us, nap in the car. Come on, shower, change, I'll make pancakes," Jade told me before walking out of the room.

* * *

 

Coming down the stairs, I looked at Jade as she put the plates of pancakes on the table and smiled at me. "Good morning sleeping beauty," she said, and I'm pretty sure this is the most cheerful I've ever seen her.

"You're in a good mood this morning," I said as I sat beside her, taking a sip of the coffee that was still steaming away, fogging up my glasses in the process.

She chuckled, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I've got a good day planned," was all she said before wiping the steam from my glasses with the sleeve of her shirt before clearly taking in my appearance.

"You only wear your glasses to read or study right?" She asked me, and I nodded, slicing into my pancake with the edge of my fork.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, looking at her with suspicion.

"You look good, Vega." She smirked and winked, making a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Thanks, baby," I said with a smile and kissed her gently. "So what're the plans that involved me getting up before six in the morning... On a Sunday?"

"It's a surprise." She didn't say anything more after that, so I was a little hesitant, but it wasn't like she was reverting back to the old Jade and was about to start being a gank again... At least I hoped not.

"Love you," I said, and she rested a hand on my lower back, leaning in to kiss me again.

"I love you too, now eat up," she said with a grin, and I nodded, continuing to eat the rainbow pancakes she made me.

* * *

 

Jade's hand on my shoulder woke me from the sleep I somehow fell into while she was driving. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep with her music blaring, but it didn't mind. 

I looked up at her to see her kind smile, and a hand held out to help me from the car.

I slipped my hand into hers after picking my back-pack up and sliding it on my shoulders, finding it much easier to carry than my usual shoulder-bag.

My heart skipped when I saw the amusement park, the sounds of rides and excited screaming hitting my ears.

"Worth the two-hour drive?" She asked, looking at my face.

"You drove two hours just to take me here? You're the best girlfriend ever!" I jumped at her, and somehow she caught me, her hands gripping my ass to keep me up.

I pressed my lips to Jade's, smiling into the kiss. I love you," I whispered, kissing her again.

"Come on, Tor. Let's go."

She carefully let me go, with enough time for me to put my legs down and took my hand once more, leading me to the gate.

She held up her phone for the worker to see and he scanned the QR code she had displayed before handing us two bracelets.

"Those aren't the crappy paper ones that are impossible to remove," I said confused. 

And since when are QR codes needed to enter an amusement park?

"Relax, ma'am," the teen boy in the booth said. "You two are getting the VIP treatment today," he said, smiling at us both, clearly checking us out until he saw our joined hands and nodded in respect.

Jade slipped her phone back into the pocket of her jeans, before putting the hard band on my wrist.

I grabbed the other band and slipped it onto her wrist also, and we swiped them on the barrier, gaining us access to the park.

"Balloons! All shapes and sizes!" A vendor yelled loudly above the crowds, and I smiled, looking at the different colours and shapes before continuing to walk.

"What's first?" I asked, looking at Jade who hadn't let the tables and stands on either side of us distract her.

All she did was raise a hand and point, making me look up at the large roller coaster.

"Really? At eight in the morning?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jade just grinned, dragging me through the slowly growing crowd and we were in the shorted line for a coaster I'd ever seen.

"You two," the worker said, stepping up to us and looking at our joined hands. "You got the bands, come right through," he said, lifting the flimsy rope that marked the line and we slid under it with the few people that were in line glaring at us.

"Hop right on," the guy said, and he took my back-pack, sitting it down by the controls before helping us get strapped in.

Jade grabbed my hand, our fingers linking, and I squeezed her hand nervously. I'd never been all too excited for heights, always opting for an aisle seat on a plane, so I didn't have to see out the window.

"You good?" Jade asked, looking over at me.

Nodding, I sucked in a deep breath as the cart we were in started moving slowly.

The wind up was slow, but when we got to the top of the small hill, I glanced at Jade to see her grinning, swinging her legs and enjoying herself.

I smiled at the sight. She's so beautiful. But her smile, it just makes her look so much more beautiful. 

A yelp escaped from my throat as the cart launched forward quickly, down the hill, around the corners, through the loops.

Jade was laughing so freely, my teeth were clamped down on my lower lip, my heart thundering.

The ride was over in less than a minute, or two, and as the worker came to unstrap us, I let out a sigh of relief.

Jade picked my bag up as we made our way down the small set of stairs and out of the way so other people could get on and I slipped my hand into hers, looking at Jade lovingly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, but please, no more heights?" I asked softly, making her look at me with concern.

"Why didn't you say something before we went on there?" She pouted, stroking her thumb over my knuckles.

"You were so excited, I didn't want to kill the mood," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Next time you don't like something, please let me know," she said, and I nodded, leaning into her as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you too. But if you want to go on more rides, I'd happily wait and watch," I said, smiling softly.

"We'll see." Jade grabbed my hand once more, leading us through the area like she knew where she was going.

“So I just had the weirdest feeling,” jade chuckled. 

“Good or bad?” I asked. 

“Good I guess, I've been watching so many YouTube videos lately when you're at work that I feel we should vlog, or do videos,” she said, and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“You want to start a YouTube channel with me?” I asked, blinking a little. 

“It's all the rage now. Besides, I think it’ll be cool, those people get money!”

“I think you alone will get all the views, people love your videos on the slap, it’ll be like those anyway,” I said kissing her cheek. “We can start a channel, Jade.”

She wrapped her arms around me, kissing me gently. 

“Want to go buy a decent camera after this?” I asked, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Yeah, but let's film things on our phones today.” I nodded, and she pulled her phone out of her pocket, bringing it up, but before she could start filming, someone came running over to us. 

“Are you West?” A girl not much younger than us asked. 

“I am,” Jade said, raising her studded brow. 

“Sorry, I saw the go-bands,” the girl said, eyeing our wrists. “We had a problem with your-”

“Wait,” Jade said, cutting the girl off before she looked at me. “Tor, can you go stand over there, please? Surprises aren't for your ears right now,” she said, and I nodded, moving to look at a stand, eyeing all the prizes. 

Jade’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked over my shoulder to see her holding her phone up and talking into it. 

She stepped up beside me, holding the phone in front of us, kissing my cheek. 

“My beautiful girlfriend, Tori,” she said, looking at me. “You going to win something, babe?”

I swallowed and looked at her instead of the phone. Clearly, she was serious about this Vlogging idea, and I wasn't about to crush her happiness. 

“Yeah, what prize do you want?” I asked, smiling when Jade lit up at me going along with her dreams. 

“Giant Charmander,” Jade said, pointing the camera towards the said toy.

I grabbed the three baseballs the man handed to me, Jade stepping back to film it.

All I had to do was get all three into this bucket that was angled so that the balls would most likely bounce out. 

I tilted my head, surveying the way an arrogant boy tried to show off and smirked as all the balls bounced out. 

I aimed the first ball, tossing it and watching as it rolled and bounced within the bucket before it rolled back to the bottom of it. 

“One out of three. Think you can get the other two in, Babe?” Jade asked, kissing my shoulder. 

“I hope so, that Charmander would look great in the bed when we have to sleep without each other,” I said, smiling. 

The other two balls landed, and I pointed to the toy Jade wanted, holding it up for her. 

Jade handed me the phone, turning the camera, so it was aimed at her holding the Charmander that was as tall as her. 

“My adorably happy girlfriend,” I said before Jade fell into step beside me.

* * *

 

The rest of the morning was spent walking around, winning small prizes here and there. When it came close to lunchtime, and my stomach started gurgling loudly, Jade gripped my hand and lead me back to where she was talking to the girl before I won the Charmander. 

“Yo, are you ready now?” Jade asked, and the girl's eyes widened before she nodded and gestured for us to follow her. 

“Right this way, ladies,” she said leading us to a gazebo that had been blocked off. 

“Jade, what did you do?” I asked, pouting. 

“A surprise, for my babies lunch,” she said with a grin, patting my stomach playfully.

My eyes widened, and I leaned into her as she wrapped her arm around my waist. 

We went into the gazebo to see a table for two set up with some wahoo punch on the table, steaming breadsticks that looked and smelled like the ones from Olive Garden, cornbread, and some other appetisers. 

I looked at Jade as she pulled away from me and held a chair out for me, moving to sit after resting my backpack on the ground beside Charmander and other smaller toy's we'd won for each other, which Jade dropped when we got into the confined space.

"You're such a good girlfriend," I said, grabbing her hand and leaning in to kiss her knuckle after she'd seated herself.

"I got things from the restaurants we went to during the Summer, for a happy memory of it all," she said, and I lifted a hand over my heart, smiling happily as I felt it jump and skip. "I'm very much in love with you, Tori."

"And I'm very much in love with you too, Jade. Heaps," I said with a small smile and a wink.

"The stuffed mushrooms," the girl from earlier said, bringing over a plate that made my mouth water just from the smell of it. "The meal will be out shortly, or would you like the salad first?"

Jade looked at me as I stabbed my fork into the small cheese filled mushroom and chuckled. "Salad first, please," Jade said, grabbing her own fork.

"Okay, I gotta ask," I said after moaning from the first bite of food.

"Shoot," Jade said before eating the mushroom.

"This is ... amazing, but it had to cost a fair bit," I said, looking at her with a little guilt that she'd spend this kind of money on me.

"Don't worry about the money, Tori, you're worth everything. You deserve the world," she said, making a few tears prickle against my eyes. I brought my free hand up, wiping them away before they could fall and chuckled nervously.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tori."

"You two are adorable," the girl said as she brought out the large bowl of salad.

"Did you pay someone to bring food from Olive Garden and Longhorn?" I asked Jade with a smile crossing my lips.

"Maybe," she smirked, winking at me.

* * *

 

After our meal, which consisted of a fantastic chicken, mash potatoes with a garlic butter gravy from Longhorn for me. Jade had gotten the usual chicken parm and spaghetti from Olive Garden. We were left full, calm and happy.

We walked around the park for a while, looking at all the attractions, vendors and happy families, Jade recording things on her phone along the way.

Our toys were left in the gazebo, which the girl said she'd guard for us for when we were ready to come back and get them, Jade giving her a note before we left, thanking her for the help. She looked ecstatic at receiving money for doing nothing at all.

By the time it came to leave just after three in the afternoon, I had seen a vendor selling cups of real lemonade,  large cups. Ones that a cinema would count too big.

I have to get one.

While Jade went to collect all the toys, I got tone, turning to find Jade, the girl and another teenager carrying all the toys, Jade's phone pointed at me while she spoke.

"And Tori having found her weakness, Lemonade," Jade said with a chuckle before putting her phone into her pocket and slipping her now free hand into mine. "Are you ready to go, my love?" She asked, making my heart skip.

"Yes. I'm so ready for a nap," I said, smiling softly before kissing her gently.

"Aren't you going on the Ferris Wheel?" The girl asked confused. "Everyone goes on it."

My eyes widened at the mention of it, my heart thudding. 

"Nah, we've had a big day, and the drive home is long," Jade said, smiling as they followed us out to her car.

By the time we'd gotten all the toys into the car and ourselves, I was more than ready for a nap.

"Here, let me hold the drink, Vega," Jade said, watching me struggle to make it sit in the cup holders.

"No, it's okay. I don't want it to spill on you, I'll hold it," I said, smiling over at her, switching the cup to my right hand so I could rest my left on her thigh.

* * *

 

I looked at the time as I pulled myself out of bed, it was almost dinner time, and I really wanted to do something sweet for Jade seeing as she gave me the fantastic day she did.

I looked over at her, still sleeping heavily, smiling and quite proud of myself, I snapped a photo of her, thankful that she was on her stomach and nothing was showing, I set it as my lock screen before I got the idea of what I should do.

Getting some clothes on quickly, I grabbed my laptop and made my way downstairs so that I wouldn't wake Jade while I was typing. 

I know she’s a heavy sleeper, but I still don’t want to risk it.

She always said I typed loud.

 

I sat on the couch on the far side of it so I could see if Jade came downstairs and opened the lid of my laptop, typing into the search bar what I wanted to get for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**AN: It's my birthday today, so here's a present to you all. Double update coming your way! (:** _


	29. Chapter 29

_**Jade's POV.** _

I woke to the sound of Tori pushing the door open, blinking a few times I saw it was a little after three in the morning, the room was pitch black minus the small amount of light coming through the crack in the bathroom door. 

 

“Tor?”

“Shh, go back to sleep babe. Just coming in to put things on the charger,” she said slipping into bed beside me. 

“Where'd you go?” 

“Just to get some water,” she said before kissing my cheek, curling against me as I rolled onto my side. 

* * *

 

When I woke the next morning, Tori wasn't in bed, which is strange cause she always wakes me for school. Her alarm was going off on the bedside table. 

I rolled to her side of the bed, slapping her phone so it would shut up and pushed myself off the bed. 

I listened out for her, frowning when I couldn't hear her in the bathroom.

"Tori?" I huffed, pulling an over-sized shirt on along with some underwear before making my way downstairs after grabbing my phone.

"Tori, seriously, where the hell are you?" I grumbled and noticed a note on the kitchen table beside a coffee cup that was steaming.

Frowning, I set my phone down beside the note and picked it up.

"Jade, I will be back in time to pick you up for school. Be ready. I love you. Yours always, Tori."

I read aloud and pouted, grabbing the coffee and taking a sip of it before looking down at my phone to see a message on the screen.

__

_ Tori: New Message. (23Mins Ago) _

Swiping my phone unlocked, I smiled at the message.

It was only a simple 'I love you', but it made my heart skip.

* * *

 

I sat on the couch, dressed and ready to go both our phones and my bag with me so we could leave as soon as Tori got here and heard the rumble of my car idling in the driveway.

I stood, slinging my bag onto my shoulder, making my way over to the door when I saw Tori push it open, smiling at me with two large cups of Jet Brew in a cardboard tray.

"Hi!" She kissed my cheek and handed me the tray before running into the downstairs bathroom, yelling out to go wait in the car.

I frowned, grabbing one of the cups, taking a sip of it, standing at the door instead of going outside.

"Tori, where the hell were you?" I asked, leaning across the hall of the doorway, waiting for Tori to come back out of the bathroom.

"Tyson needed help with something," she called out over the sounds of the toilet flushing and the sink turning on. "Did you grab my phone? I forgot it in my hurry this morning," she said as she pulled the door open, trying her hands on her jeans.

"Yeah, it's in my bag, are you okay? You're very awake right now," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just had a lot of coffee, I finished three already this morning," she said, reaching for the other cup in the tray I was holding, but I held it up out of her reach, smirking.

"Pay the toll if you want it," I said, watching as her eyes flickered to my lips and back to the cup.

She stepped forward, gripping my shirt, bunching it in her hands before pulling me into a kiss that knocked the breath out of my lungs. "I love you, Jade," she said softly, giving me a few soft pecks over my lips, cheek and the tip of my nose.

I lowered my arm, holding the coffee out towards her before kissing her one last time. "Let's get to school," I said with a soft sigh.

"Mm, okay," she said, kissing my cheek before heading down towards the door. "Do we want to go out for lunch today? We have a free class after it," she said as I pulled the house door shut behind me, making sure it was locked.

"I need to get that assignment done, babe, but you can come eat with me in the room while I finish it off?" I offered.

Tori nodded along to what I was saying as I slipped into the driver's seat, sitting my coffee between my thighs as I pulled my seatbelt on after tossing my bag onto the back seat.

I looked over at Tori who was pulling her own seatbelt on before I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckle.

She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling lightly as the sunshine reflected off them.

Her hand rested on my thigh as I pulled the car out of the driveway and out onto the road, ready for the short drive to school.

* * *

 

Tori's phone started blasting it's ringtone when we were halfway through Sikowitz's class, and she blushed brightly as she dug through my bag for it, pulling it out, she silenced the device, sitting it between her thighs as Sikowitz only frowned slightly at her before continuing on with her lesson.

"The hell was that?" I whispered when our teacher was distracted.

She looked down at her phone to see she had a missed call from Tyson and showed me the screen before putting it her phone back on her lap.

I looked up at the clock on the wall as I rested my hand on her thigh, squeezing it lightly. She settled against me and laid her head on my shoulder, her hand covering the screen of her phone as it kept lighting up.

Frowning, I bit my lip, not wanting to start something and be wrong about it, but my anxiety was getting the best of me.

Tori had been distant all morning, even last night when she came back to bed after apparently getting a drink.

I swallowed my worries and tried to focus on the rest of the class, thankful that lunch was coming up and I could get a coffee and relax for a few minutes before needing to dive into an assignment I had for my music class.

* * *

 

Tori followed me into the room I was using to finish my assignment and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek and letting me know she'd stay quiet so I could focus.

This is why I loved her. When I was trying to study with Beck, he tried to be quiet, but that quickly turned into him getting so into his video games that the silence was long forgotten.

Or he'd try to distract me with other things.

But when I looked up halfway through working on the project, Tori had her headphones in, her head leaned back with eyes closed and her fingers silently drumming against her stomach.

I took a sip of my coffee before running my fingers along the keys of the piano, the chords scaling down to the low notes.

I huffed and picked up my pen, throwing it at Tori.

She jumped when it hit her leg and pulled her headphones out, looking guilty. "Sorry, was I humming out loud?"

"No, I just can't focus right now." I pouted, and she smiled, setting her phone on the floor before making her way over to stand behind me.

Her hands slowly kneaded against my shoulders, my body relaxing thoroughly at her touch.

Her hands are magic.

"I'm sorry for being so strange today, I know you've noticed, and I thank you for being patient and putting up with me. I think, when we get home, I'll tell you what's going on," she said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. "Nothing bad, I promise. It's a surprise."

My heartbeat slowed at her promise of everything being okay. She wasn't leaving me. That's all I've had on my mind all day. Well, since we got together.

* * *

 

Tori had been secretive all day, and coming home to her being so excited, practically dragging me out of the car. It was hard for my mind to process all at once.

But, at her pleases, and begging, I allowed her to blindfold me before we entered the house.

She guided me carefully to the couch, taking my bag from me before I sat down.

"Don't take the blindfold off, I'm just going to grab your surprise," she said, kissing me softly.

It was another minute or so of hearing the front door open and Tori's hushed whispering but than the door was pushed shut and footsteps were coming closer.

"Ty's here," Tori said, making me nod slowly.

"We're not having a threesome," I said with a smirk, making them both laugh softly. 

"Not my type, remember, Morticia?" Ty's voice said, making me jump a little. He was right beside me, I felt the lounge dip a little and his hand on my wrist. "Don't kill me, this was Tori's idea," he said again, and I felt a weight on my lap before he slowly lowered my hand onto something very soft.

"I swear, this better be a prank," I said nervously and brought my other hand up to slowly pull the blindfold up, but not looking at my lap, only to see Tori holding her phone up, recording this most likely.

I glanced down and almost threw it across the room but protectively pulled it closer.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "This is a prank, right?"

"No, baby, he's yours," Tori said softly, and Tyson quickly got up, moving to take over holding the phone while Tori sat beside me, stroking the rabbit softly between the ears.

I set the black and white rabbit on her lap, my heart racing. She'd gotten me a rabbit. I heaved in air and ran into the downstairs bathroom, splashing water on my face to try and make sure this was reality.

"J-Jade, you okay?" Tori's hesitant voice called out.

I came back out of the bathroom and scooped the ball of fluff up out of her arms before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"This is real life," I said, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. "I-I thought you were fucking leaving me," I chuckled and hugged her tightly with one arm.

"Oh, Jade," she said softly and kissed all over my face. "No, I'd never leave you."

"And that is my cue to leave," Tyson said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you," we both said before he nodded, setting the phone on the coffee table and making his leave.

* * *

 

We made sure the rabbit, who was yet to be named, was comfy and happy down in its hutch by the back door. 

When we were in bed, Tori curled against me doing some homework on her laptop while I edited all the footage from today and our day out yesterday.

Everything was perfect.

I ran a hand through Tori's hair, smiling softly as her eyes fluttered closed at the touch.

I glanced at the bedside close and noticed it was still early, smiling, I leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek before shifting my laptop on my lap so I could stretch my legs out. "Do you mind if I put my headphones in and listen to music while you do your homework?" I asked, rubbing her lower back.

"No, go for it, I'm almost done then I think I'll head to bed," she said softly, looking up at me from her slouched position.

"I think this is almost ready to post," I said, smiling nervously.

"Hey, whatever happens, we can continue or not, it's up to you, baby," she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

 

God, I can't wait till I can marry her.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Jade's POV.** _

 

"Babe, have you seen my phone?" I heard Tori call out from the top of the stairs as I set up the last of the candles. "Jade?" She tried again, slowly making her way down the stairs.

"Happy anniversary, Tori,” I said softly when she saw me at the bottom of the stairs.

Standing still, I watched as she took in the room with a small smile on her face.

Candles were lit and covered the top of the piano, the kitchen counters and the fireplace, the lights were all dimmed, and Tori was in the same dress, stockings and heels she wore - _STOLE FROM ME_ \- the night we went out as a group during the great Ping-Pong scam.

I never saw it after that night. Until now, obviously.

My heart leapt into my throat as I took in her appearance and slowly made my way down to the lounge room where I had set up a blanket on the ground with containers of Chinese and Thai food set out from the places we both like. Tori following me over to the blanket.

"I-uh... I wanted to have a picnic, but the weather turned bad," I said with a small pout and pointed to the glass doors where you could see the rain pouring heavily outside.

"An indoor picnic is just as romantic," she said as I moved over to her and pressed a light kiss to her lips before sitting with her on the floor.

The soft music playing from the docking station on the coffee table that I had pushed out of the way was slow, calming, much different to what we were both used to, but I didn't mind it.

* * *

 

By the time we were finished with our lunch and Tori had stacked the empty containers off to the side and stood, holding her hand out to me.

I stood with her help and was instantly pulled into her arms as she began swaying to the beat of the music.

She wanted to dance with me.

I couldn't help but smile as I slipped my free arm around her waist and held her other hand up beside us.

Sure we'd danced before, but it wasn't slow like this. Other than that small dance before our first kiss.

It was always something that just happened, our bodies reacting to the music of whatever was playing.

"I love you," she whispered as she nuzzled my cheek gently.

"I love you too, Tori," I said as I spun her out to an arm's length before pulling her in, her back pressing against my front.

We swayed to the music slowly, her head resting back on my collarbone. "Tori, can I ask you a question?"

Nodding, Tori turned and looked at me, concern clear on her face. “Of course, Jade,” she said with a hesitant smile.

“Okay, well-” I took a nervous breath, running my fingers through my hair. “When we met, I wasn't nice to you. At all. But you kept pushing, pushing a friendship, a boundary I was scared to cross. I was scared cause since we met. I have been in love with you. I was jealous of the people you'd talk about that I didn't know, I was jealous of your family, getting to see you in the mornings when you were just waking up.” She stared at me, most likely waiting for me to get to the point.

I cupped her cheek, smiling softly. “When we spent more time together I had to distance myself more, I was with Beck, and you were-”

“Hopelessly in love with you,” she said, cutting me off.

“Hush, Vega. I'm speaking now,” I said, and she chuckled, waving her hand for me to continue.

“Tori,” I bit my lip. “I'm in love with you. I know we're young, but I can't picture my life going any other way but with you.”

Her eyes watered. Fuck, I'm fucking up. Aren't I…

“I-” she put a hand up to my mouth, smiling.

“I love you too, Jade,” she said, and my heart raced.

“I just want to spend forever with you,” I mumbled against her hand.

“I want forever with you too, Jade.”

I pushed her hand away, but kept ahold of it, dropping down to my knee. I looked up at her as I used my free hand to reach into my pocket, pulling out the small red box.

Her own free hand came up to her mouth, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“Tori, will you please marry me?”

“Yes, Jade. Yes!”

She looked down at the ring as I opened the box, dropping to her knees in front of me, she pushed me back, kissing me passionately while she laid on me, straddling my lap.

I looked up at her when she sat you, her hands resting on my stomach. “I love you,” I whispered, pulling the ring from the box and slipping it onto her finger.

It was a simple one, rose gold band with a small diamond on top and who small Ruby's on either side of it.

Her eyes watered again as she admired it on her hand, holding it up to get a decent look at it in the light.

“I love you too, Jade.” She leaned down, cupping my cheeks and kissing me once more.

I dropped the ring box, my hands going to her hips as I returned the kiss.

She pressed kisses all over my face as she ran her hands up my sides beneath my shirt, a moan tumbling from my lips.

"Wait, fuck," I said quickly, and she looked at me confused before I pointed up to the camera I bought for our vlogging that skyrocketed after our first video somehow.

"What about it?" She asked, kissing my shoulder.

"It's gonna be a bitch to edit us having sex out of it. Trust me, I've had to before." I chuckled, and she blushed, knowing she was definitely the reason behind all the times we've fucked while the camera's been on.

"Go up to the room and choose a toy, I'll turn the camera off and come right up," she said with a smirk and got off me, helping me stand before making her way over to the camera that was resting on the mantle above the fireplace.

* * *

_**(Changing to no ones POV for here onwards, guys.)** _

 

It's been a whole year since Jade had proposed to Tori.

They wanted to wait till they had both graduated college and had stable jobs before settling on a date, time, place and all the other necessities.

There had been an argument over who had gotten Cat as a bridesmaid, and Cat stopped their bickering by saying she was going to be a flower girl instead.

Which left Jade with Beck, and Tori with Andre as their 'Bro's Maids'

Jade wore a tux, and looked terrific in it, while Tori wore a simple white dress. She looked so beautiful, and when she walked down the aisle, Jade had tears in her eyes.

Gary, Tori's step-dad -who married her mother about a year after they moved in together- walked Tori down the aisle.

Robbie was the ring bearer.

They decided he should at least have some part in it, well, Tori decided, while Jade just rolled her eyes and agreed.

The ceremony was short, small and sweet, but the reception was loud pumping of music and wall-rattling basslines.

Tori's mother gave a speech that made both girls tear up, Jade's parents just said they were happy to welcome Tori into their family with open arms which made her raise her glass in appreciation.

When it came time to end the night, Tori and Jade made their way back to their house, their rabbit, Cisum, was fast asleep in its cage, their cat, Chubs, however, was not.

It was meowing loudly when they stepped in the door, well, Jade stepped in the door, Tori was carried inside like Jade had promised was a tradition. Tori wasn't about to say anything though, her feet were so sore after the day in heels.

They spent the night talking in bed after changing, both too exhausted for any other activity.

They spoke about their future, how they were glad the wedding was just family and a few friends.

Tyson and Vince were there, cheering them on proudly, a look of surprise on Beck's face by the couple being there. That was when Jade finally connected how she knew Tyson.

Tyson was Beck's cousin.

The next day as Tori was packing their bags to go on their honeymoon to Australia - Jade's choice, which surprised Tori for some reason- Jade was editing the vlog and posting it, pieces of their wedding and reception were thrown into it as their fans had been begging for it when the day came.

Jade was reading out comments on the video she just posted, shocked at how fast they were pouring in.

Australian fans were asking what part they were going to, how long they'd be there, whether they could come and see other parts of the country.

Jade only smiled and packed her laptop into her backpack pressing a kiss to Tori's cheek. "You're sure your sister will be here soon?"

"She should be, I'll call her in a moment, I just want to make sure we have everything," Tori said, looking over their bags for what felt like the tenth time that morning.

Jade only rolled her eyes and pulled Tori into a hug. "Relax, babe, whatever we forget, we'll buy. Now, please. Go shower, we leave in an hour for the airport."

"Why don't you join me?" Tori grinned, raising her eyebrows suggestively a few times.

Jade smiled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Go shower you, dork." The goth laughed, pushing Tori towards the bathroom as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Trina, I'll get the door while you shower. Make it quick, you're wasting time," Jade said with a smile and walked out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

 

When they got to their gate at the airport, Jade shrugged her jacket off and hung it over her backpack as she set the bag on the seat beside where Tori just sat and leaned in, kissing her wife's forehead.

"I'm just going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" Jade asked as she tucked her passport and ticket safely into her backpack.

"Just a juice if there is any, please," Tori said softly and picked up her phone from her lap after pulling her own jacket off.

Both their phones had needed to be in constant silent mode since their youtube channel became popular, so when she looked down at her phone and saw the notifications rolling in on her lock screen, she smiled to herself.

She liked the attention, sure. Especially since her singing career had taken off and most of their channel fans had followed along with her singing and acting career.

Tori had quit working at the club not long after she got her first acting gig, not long after that, her singing career took off.

She opened up Instagram, smiling when she saw Jade heading towards her, she opened up a live stream and recorded her wife, and when Jade noticed her, she stood still, playfully striking a pose.

Jade then continued moving as Tori flipped the camera on the stream and faced it towards her, grinning as she saw comments and hearts filling the screen up.

"Our family is excited, Jade," Tori said as Jade sat beside Tori after handing the brunette her juice and moving the bag to the floor.

"Hi, guys!" Jade grinned, leaning her head on Tori's shoulder as she took a sip of her coffee. "How long have you been streaming?"

"Just now," Tori said softly and kissed the top of Jade's head.

"It's not even ten thirty yet, that's what time our flight is," Jade said as she checked her own phone for the time before looking back at the camera "We're about to get on our fifteen to sixteen-hour flight to Sydney, Australia."

"Oh, we hadn't told them yet, had we?" Tori asked, glancing at Jade who only shook her head as she took another sip of coffee.

"We'll be more than happy to snap pics with you all if you can get to that airport, I hear it's hard. Or, tomorrow afternoon we'll be in Bondi... Is that how you say it?" Tori asked as she looked at Jade who shrugged and they looked at the screen to see comments pouring in.

"Ohhh, Bon Die! Like, dying hair... dye." Tori read out, pointing a comment out to Jade.

"My wife the cutie ladies and Gent's," Jade smirked and looked up at the board they sat in front of to see it was almost time for their flight to start boarding. "We'll see about getting wifi on the plane so we can update Y'all, but no promises. Tori will probably sleep as soon as we get on the plane cause she hates heights," Jade chuckled as she spoke and the speaker system pinged and announced their flight.

"We gotta go, guys, stay safe out there. We'll be in Sydney around seven in the morning in two days time," Tori said as she picked her backpack up and swung it and her jacket onto her shoulder before picking her juice up off the ground while Jade pulled her coat on one-handed, switching her coffee between hands as she did before pocking her own bag up.

They ended the live stream and got into line, Tori's phone sliding into her pocket as she tightly gripped her passport and ticket in her hand.

"Babe, can you grab mine from my bag please?" Jade asked softly as she turned her back towards Tori who handed her juice and own things to Jade.

She quickly pulled the ticket and passport out of Jade's bag before handing zipping it back up and giving it to her wife.

* * *

 

Nearing the end of the flight when Tori woke, she saw Jade watching a movie and reached over, tapping her hand to gain her wife's attention.

Jade pulled one of the earbuds out of her ear, pausing her movie and she smiled at Tori, leaning over the small divider between their seats, kissing Tori's cheek. "Hey, did you sleep okay?" Jade whispered, being wary of the other sleeping passenger.

Tori only shook her head and tapped on the screen in front of her, the map popping up as she'd set it to just have the map displayed before she fell asleep.

"Three more hours," Tori rasped, and Jade handed her the water cup that was on her tray, watching as Tori smiled gratefully and took a sip of it. "Thanks," Tori said, handing the cup back to the goth.

"Now that you're up, can I get passed you? I need to use the bathroom, and you were kind of in the way for the past hour so I couldn't get out."

"You could have woke me," Tori pouted, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping out of the way, her numb legs practically thanking her as she stretched them.

Jade kissed her temple as she stepped into the aisle and made her way down the few seats to the toilet.

Tori stretched her arms above her head, her back popping satisfyingly. She saw Jade had her vlogging camera out and smiled, wondering just how much of the footage is of her sleeping.

Her own camera was tucked safely up in her bag in the storage compartment.

They decided to get one each once Tori's career got better, pulling her away from home for long stages of time, Tori would send whatever footage she had back to Jade when her wife couldn't come with her due to being busy with her job that she got just to be around music all day.

Jade made her way back to their seats after a few minutes, wiping her hands on her pants with a frown when she saw Tori was still standing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just stretching out," Tori said softly and waited for Jade to sit down before she moved to buckle herself back in. "Did you get wifi?"

"Yeah, I've been updating every few hours," Jade whispered, playing with Tori's hand.

Tori linked their fingers, her free hand grabbing Jade's phone that sat beside her camera and looked at the time, sighing softly. "I'm so tired," Tori said, pouting.

"Sleep more, I'll wake you when food comes around, okay?"

Tori nodded, lifting the divider out of the way, snuggling into Jade's side.

* * *

When they were off the plane, through the security and waiting for their bags, Tori grabbed her phone from her pocket, waiting for it to turn on while Jade watched or their suitcases.

Tori snapped a photo of the goth waiting impatiently and posted it to their joint Instagram account.

_ItsJoriYo: Finally landed in Syd, Aust._   
_This one didn't sleep at all, but I did!_   
_Can't wait for a comfy hotel bed and_   
_another 51hrs of sleep! -Tori_

As she exited the app, she barely had time to lock her phone before notifications started pouring in.

Chuckling softly, she tucked her phone back into her pocket and adjusted the straps of her backpack, moving to stand beside Jade, their hands slipping together like magnets.

"I'm so in love with you, Jade," Tori said, kissing her wife's cheek.

Jade looked at her, smiling as she brought their lips together. "I love you too, Vega," Jade said.

"Vega-West," Tori corrected, making Jade playfully roll her eyes.

Their bags rolled around the conveyor-belt and Jade reached for them, her hand falling away from Tori's.

Tori pulled the trolley closer to them that they had secured for their bags and helped Jade lift them on before they made their way through the last area, handing in tiny paper lips that said who they were, why they were there, how long they'd be there for.

Jade pushed the trolley down the ramp, and a tonne of screaming girls calling the goth's name caught her attention, while Tori was still held up as she'd forgotten to sign her piece of paper, having gestured Jade to go on and find their name in the sea of drivers.

Jade found their driver who stood by the trolley while Jade took photos with a few fans and signed other things, the group went wild when they saw Tori and Jade only chuckled as someone yelled out that they loved Tori, calling for her to marry them.

"Hey, that's my wife," Jade pouted at the fan who only blushed.

Tori and Jade both posed, signed and hugged all the fans, answering their questions.

The driver stepped closer, getting Jade's attention.

Jade smiled, moving through the group.

"I can take a group photo for you," the man said with a thick Australian accent.

"Oh, shit, thanks man," Jade said and got everyone's attention. "Alright people, give me my wife back so we can take a group photo," Jade said, and Tori grinned, releasing a smaller girl from a hug.

They all crowded the married couple, a six-year-old standing in the front of the group gave Tori and idea as one photo was taken, Tori reached over the group and picked the small girl up.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Mia," the little blonde said, and Tori chuckled, looking at her wife.

"Time for one more photo?" Tori asked, and the driver nodded, smiling.

The girl was rested on Tori's hip, right between the married couple as the group took their same positions from the last photo, Tori and Jade kissed a cheek each of the tiny blonde as the flash went off.

"We need to get to our hotel now, guys," Jade said, slipping her arm around Tori's waist.

A fan was running down the long airport straight towards them, and Tori stopped walking, smiling when she saw the girl, she waved.

"Oh god, you're real," the girl breathed out, completely breathless.

"I hope she's real, or my beds gonna be cold," Jade pouted.

The girl's eyes widened at seeing Jade also, and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Jesus, kid, you good there?" Jade asked, opening her arms.

The girl fell into them, instantly crying.

"I-you two... Gave me the courage to come out to my parents, and to stop s-self harming, oh gosh, I love you both so much, I just- ran here ..."

"You ran here?" Tori asked concerned.

The girl nodded, wiping her eyes as Jade moved her into Tori's arms.

She couldn't have been older than twelve. "Where are your parents, kid?" Jade asked softly as she walked beside Tori and the girl, following their driver to where he'd parked the car.

The girl didn't seem to mind as they walked into the parking lot, happy to be in their space.

"I haven't seen them since I came out," she admitted, chewing on her lower lip. "I ran away when my father... he..."

Tori's eyes watered, and she drew the girl into another strong hug.

Jade knew that look on Tori's face, it was the same look when they went to just look at the animal shelter and found their cat, Chubs, and Tori had heard how bad a shape he was in before coming to the shelter.

"Where are you staying?" Jade asked, and the girl looked up at her.

"A friends mother took me in, thankfully," she said quietly.

"Well, uh-" Jade paused, realising they never got the girls name.

"Jade," the smaller brunette filled in, making Tori laugh softly.

"Jade, right, cool." The goth nodded. "Can we give you a lift back to your home?"

"O-oh, really?" She asked, her eyes widening and tears filling them once more.

"Yeah, not a problem," Jade smiled, opening the car door for them all.

* * *

 

When Jade and Tori got back to the hotel, they thanks the driver, tipping him well even though he said tipping wasn't really a thing in Australia.

They curled up on the bed after putting their bags down, Jade's camera resting on the bedside table with her laptop.

Jade was more than ready to sleep, and Tori let her, her fingers running through the goth's hair as she looked down at her sleeping wife.

Her life was complete as long as she had Jade.

She smiled, kissing Jade's forehead as she allowed her eyes to close, her wife pulling her closer.

They were married, and on their honeymoon, they were happy, Tori's work was keeping them in a safety net of money, Jade was happy with her YouTube income and her side-job at a music studio, helping produce music.

She'd actually done most of Tori's music with her.

They were together.

That was all that mattered at that moment.

* * *

 

_**AN: Sooooo, I couldn't figure out just how to end this, except well, I did. This is the end. The final chapter.** _   
_**I hope y'all liked it... I didn't really like the ending all that much, but it's 3:30 in the morning, so what're you gonna do about it?** _

_**Thank you all for staying along for the fic. I can't believe I actually finished a fic.** _

_**Have a good one, guys!!!(:** _

_**ANY/ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!** _

 


	31. Surprise bitches...

I feel bad for posting this as a chapter, and probably getting people’s hopes up that I might have decided to write more...  
  
  
I have not, but I have started a NEW Jori fic ... It’s... darker. 

It can be found on my profile under the name ‘You Scratched My Anchor.’

 

Please feel feel to read it and let me know how you’re liking it...

 

If you want to read more of the girls from THIS fic, there is a series of one-shots based on this fic... Feel free to comment on it and send me requests of things you want to see our girls get up too... Domestic moments? Smutty moments? Fluffy moments? 

Small scene’s you want to see that I just didn’t put in the fic that you’re bummed you missed?  
  
Review it, tell me what you want... I’m all ears and desperate to get out of this writers block i’ve Stumbled into 

 

xo- IGotTooManyOTP.


End file.
